Yugioh GX : Nexus
by blue555Nexus
Summary: This Story about Riku Narukami, not your average duelist, a story about his life at the Duel academy, where meet with friends and rivals to improve his duel skill and to become a pro. Mixed Sub and dub version, but mostly sub and also Tag force series. Warning : Fan made cards with slightly OP.
1. Chapter 1:The One who inherited the Game

**Hello there! This is your newbie author Blue555Nexus, and this is my second story and my first Yugioh story. I just write this when i have nothing to do and probably this is just a one-shot. Unless you guys want me to continue it, then fine. I reading many Yugioh fanfic, so i decide to write one too. Also my language is not English, so forgive me if there's grammar mistakes.**

**Note : I'll using their Japanese name. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh and its other Spin-offs and other references. I only own the OC and the cards that i made. **

**Warning : Fan made cards, also using cards that fit into GX era, and there will be no Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum, or Link**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Nexus

On a sunny day in Domino City, a city that really has nothing to do with dominoes. The place where King of Games, Yugi Muto lives. He is a Duelist and with the help of a spirit of Pharaoh from ancient Egypt. He managed to save the world from darkness...

But, this story is not about him...

Chapter 1 : The one who inherited the game

-Present-

On the road that passed by many people, there was a young man dash his bicycle with a panicked face as he passed the vehicle on the road.

"Damn, damn, damn it! Why there's a traffic jam at this time!? This is the worst!" He asked himself. The young man is a 15 years old boy, messy black hair with blue bangs and blue Ahoge. Bright blue eyes, Wearing white jacket with blue undershirt, black jeans, black shoes, and yellow backpack.

Today he have two plan to accomplish. One, is to delivery a package for his foster father's friend, and Two, he have a dueling exam, in order for him to get into Duel Academy, a school for next generation of duelist. But, that had been ruined because he overslept. Last night, he was stayed up late night, preparing his new deck that he got from winning a tournament.

This morning, after receiving a kick on the gut by his little sister, he quickly get dress up and eat breakfast, which is only a toast.

The package is in his backpack, while his deck and duel disk is on the basket of his bicycle.

He keep pedaling while checking his watch.

"_Only 25 minutes left.._." He thought as going faster than average car.

After about ten minutes of journey, he finally saw the man that waiting for him. the man have Brown hair with Brown eyes, wearing glasses and a black suits with yellow tie, the boy slowed down as he hit the break, perfectly stop infront of the man.

"Ah! there you are, Riku. You finally arrive" The man said in relieve. "Did you know how long i had been waiting!?" The man said little angry about him being late.

"I'm sorry, Mr Eddie. i was overslept. Could you forgive me this time, i have a Duel Academy entrance exam in the next 13 minutes" the boy named Riku said in apologetic tone while he give the man his package including the backpack.

"Oh, I forgot that you already entered highschool" Eddie realized as he take the package.

"Yeah... Okay then, I'm off!" He said while start to ride on his bike.

"Oh, Riku, Wait!... " Eddie call him.

"Don't worry about the backpack, you can have it!" Riku said waved at the old man.

"I'm not talking about that!..." Eddie shouted.

"Wish me luck!" he look back.

"Watch out infront of you!" Eddie shouted.

Riku then look at what infront of him, a baseball is flying towards him.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" He didn't have time to dodge, the baseball hit him directly at his face, cause him lost balance as he along his bike fell down to stairway near the street that towards the park.

Eddie who just see what he just saw can only sigh at the boy's bad luck.

the kid who throw the baseball looked at him from upstairs. "Sorry about that, are you okay there, Mister!?" the kid said.

"Yeah... I'm... fine... " Riku speak up while his eyes spinning. because of the accident, his cards and duel disk is scattered all over the ground, he get up and quickly pick ups his cards and his duel disk. "Huh? Where's that card?" He look around for his missing card.

While he searching, a man then pick up one of his cards and hand it to him.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" The man asked him.

Riku look at him and the card "Ah! Yes, that's mine. Thanks" he said while taking the card. "I almost lost it... " He thought as he look at the card. It's a Dragon-Type Ritual monster. a blue mechanical dragon with mechanical white armor and energy-like wings.

"Hm, you're a duelist, aren't you?..." The man said.

"Nope. but, I'm a Kamen Rider..." Riku replied the man "Just kidding... Of course, I'm a duelist" He chuckle. "And I on my way to Duel Academy's Entrance exam!" Riku said happily as the man smiles.

"You have a strong bond with your cards" the man said.

"Yeah, they're my friends... " Riku sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"You don't say... " the man with small smile

"Wait, aren't you-" Riku recognize his face somewhere.

"Hehe, take this... Something tells me, this card belongs with you... " the man take a card from his deck box on his belt and give it to Riku.

"Huh?... Thank you" Riku confused, he looked at the card 'Kuribohrn'. The man walk pass him while saying "Good luck"

"Umm... Thank you! I'll make you proud!" Riku smiled. The man give him thumbs up. Riku look at the card again **Kuribohrn**._ "Kuri kuri..."_ a sound came from the card, he could see Kuribohrn's duel spirit right infront of him, Kuribohrn is a white Kuriboh, with navy blue eyes and green hands and feet, while wearing a priest hat on top of him. Riku couldn't helped to let a soft smile.

"Hey little guy, welcome to the club" Riku greet Kuribohrn with smile. The duel spirit could only fly happily around him. Riku chuckle at the happiness of Kuribohrn, he pick up his bike then look at his watch "WAAH! 7 minutes left!" He shouted in surprise.

* * *

-Time Skip-

At the Kaiba Dome, where the exam took place.

"Once again All the academy applicants that have pass their duel entrance exam, please proceed for registration, and for all who fail, better luck next year" The giant PA voice announced.

The duels continued commencing as various explosions and spontaneously appearing monsters spread across the various duel fields.

A male staff member with black jacket and black glasses looked at his watch. "Hmm ... Okay, Ladies. We have five minutes left until the application closes and there's still no another Protagonist appear, so I think we are ready to go," he told two female staff with white and yellow tops and skirts standing at the application table.

"Wait up!..." a voice shouted. The staff looked at the source, and later revealed that he is a boy with brown hair who looked like a Kuriboh who was climbing over the fence, wearing a black jacket and a red shirt, black pants, red shoes and a white backpack.

"You can't count me out. Examinee Number 110, Judai Yuki, I'm safe right?" Judai said as he climbing over the fence and going to the application desk.

the male staff nodded when he was on time. just as Judai sign in his name.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" A puff of smoke can be seen in a distance. "Huh?" The staffs gazing at the smoke

This is Riku dash his bicycle in a hurry, but unfortunately there was a small rock stumble his bicycle tire, making him lose control and tumble forward. Surprisingly he is able to land perfectly then doing a salute. "Number 2, Riku Narukami is here!"

The staffs and Judai just look at him. While he look back to see his duel disk on the ground.

"Ah! My Duel Disk!" He pick it up in worried to see if anything is broken.

"Hm, you two just made it in time" the male staff said. "So, any reason for you guys for being almost late?" He asked.

"Uh, actually the train to get here is late" Judai explain his reason.

"And I was overslept and stuck in a traffic jam... " Riku said casually with his hands behind his head that making the staffs sweatdrop.

"Okay, then... Please go to the arena and wait for your name to be called" the male staffs said.

The two enter the Kaiba Dome, when they arrive and see the other applicants doing their best to beat the examiner.

"Wow, look at them go... " Judai said as he and Riku watching the duel with other applicants.

One of the applicants facing a examiner that have two monsters in defense position.

* * *

**Turn : ?**

**Examiner : 1900**

**Big Shield Gardna (100/2600/4*/EARTH)**

**Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200/4*/EARTH)**

**Applicant : 3200**

**Vorse Rider (1900/1200/4*/EARTH)**

**1 set card**

Many other applicants, students, and Examiner focusing on the duel. One of them is Vellian Chronos, as he smiling while watching the duel.

"All right, new guy. Multiple choices : there's two monsters staring you down. Do you (A) Throw the towel, (B) Beg for mercy, or (C) Run home to Mama... " the examiner asked him.

"I'll go with (D) None of the above" The applicant said, he then activate his set card, which is a trap card : **Ring of Destruction**.

"A trap!?" The examiner shouted in surprise.

"Exactly, with Ring of Destruction, i can destroy any monster on the field in Attack position, and then we both take damage equal to that monster's ATK points" the applicant said.

the Ring of Destruction wrapped around Vorse Rider's neck then it explode, destroying the monster.

Examiner : 1900 - 1900 = 0

Applicant : 3200 - 1900 = 1300

"Well done, Clever move Applicant. Welcome to Duel Academy" the Examiner told him. The byoung man bow in respect then leave the field.

* * *

"Wow, the last guy's combo is quite amazing" Judai said while crossing his arm.

"Yeah, Daichi Misawa... They say he got the highest score in the written exam of all us applicants" said a short boy with light blue hair and a pair of round glasses.

"Wow... I just barely pass... I got number 110" Judai state in impressed.

"Yeah, me too... I'm number 119 and my name is Sho, by the way. Nice to meet you" the boy named Sho said to him.

"What about you, Riku?... " Judai asked him looking at dual colored hair boy.

"Me?... I got the second place in the written exam" Riku told them both. This shocking Sho greatly while Judai impressed.

"So, you're that Riku Narukami?" Sho asked him.

"Yep!... The one and only" Riku nodded, "So, have you duel yet?" He asked him.

"Um, well i kinda have a thing where i got test anxiety. I don't how I won my match" Sho explained.

"So you're in... " Judai hit his back "Congratulations, we'll be in too as soon we win our duel" Judai said.

"Wait, you guys haven't duel yet?..." Sho asked.

"Yeah, we just got here... " Riku explain.

"Then you might have a problem, this is supposed to be the last one" Sho pointed out, this making Judai and Riku shocked in horror.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

At the seats where Professor Chronos, after he watching the last duel and about to leave. One of the Proctor told him that there's still two applicants that haven't got the chance to duel.

"What their rank in the written exam?" Chronos asked him.

"Number 2 and 110" the staff said.

"Hm, let Number 2 have his duel and tell the number 110 to come back next year. How dare he late in the exam, we don't need a dropout boy in our academy"

"Come on, Prof Chronos. We have time for two more duels"

"Yeah, let's give that duelist a shot"

"He just a bit late, we can't eliminate him just because the train got incident" The other Proctors said to him.

"Non problema-lema! Non! Non! Non!" Chronos angrily said, then his phone ringing. He answer the phone. "Hello, and who may i ask who is this-"

"It's Samejima..." The man said.

"Oh, It's you ..." Chronos quickly speaking sweetly.

"I heard there's applicant who's a bit late because the train got delayed, Chronos" the Principal said through the phone. Chronos mouth wide open because the the principal aware of this problem. "Low written score or not, doesn't mean he eliminated. Our school objectives is to garner a wide range of talented duelist to train. So give him a fair shot"

"Absolutely... furry-chinned windbag" Chronos said after he close the phone. "Duel academy is built only for the Dueling elite. Perché!? why is Principal Samejima backing up that dropout boy?" Chronos thought to himself. He rises then announcing that he will duel the number 110 himself.

"And you shall duel against the other one" Chronos pointed at one of Proctors near him.

The Proctor with black hair that combed to the left and black glasses take a examination deck from inside of a suitcase then leave for his duel against Riku.

"Professor Chronos, wait!. You have to choose a examination deck too" said one of the Proctors.

"I don't need that, Leave the selection of Deck up to me" He assure as leave his seat.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Misawa in hallway to the stands, he meet up with Riku, who got his name called a minute ago.

"Hey, nice duel, Misawa... " Riku congratulated with a smile.

"Thank you... You're Riku Narukami, correct?" Daichi assume and he nodded. "I never thought you'd be come late after you got second place in written exam"

"That have nothing to do with this.. " Riku said as he equipped his Duel Disk which is a custom Duel Disk that looked like Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's head with some red strips mark. He pass Daichi and make his way to the arena.

"Wish me luck, Pal... " Riku waved without look behind.

"You're gonna need more than luck to pass this, Narukami..." Daichi stated.

* * *

-Later-

Riku take a deep breath, as the other students and applicants' eyes on him. "Ok then, here goes" he thought.

Meanwhile the Proctor insert the deck to the duel disk "All right, applicant. This is the test that decided your fate. You win then you're in. If you lose then better luck next year" the Proctor said

"Are you ready?" The Proctor asked while Riku nodded.

"DUEL!"

**Riku : 4000 (5)**

**Proctor : 4000 (5)**

Their both take five cards from the top of their deck, Riku's hand have 3 Monsters and 2 Trap cards. One of the monsters is Kuribohrn, the card that he just added to his deck, now his hoping that will not distrupt the balance in his deck.

**Turn : 1**

"I'll start first, Draw!" Riku made the first move.

**Riku (6)**

He glance at the card then put the card he just draw on the duel disk "I place a monster face-down, and I set two cards" three face-down card appear in front of him "With that, I end my turn"

**Riku (3)**

"Hmph, playing defensive, I see.." The Proctor comment as put his hand on the deck "My turn, Draw!.. " He roared and add the card to his hand.

**Turn : 2**

**Proctor (6)**

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

A blonde man with silver arming a tall blade appear.

"Next, with its effect, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand... Now come forward, Axe Rider!"

A bronze skinned warrior with red and golden armor on its chest shoulders and donning with large axe.

**Marauding Captain (1200/400/3*/EARTH)**

**Axe Rider (1700/1150/4*/EARTH)**

Riku just stare at the two monster infront of him calmly.

"And then I activate a Spell, Double Summon!" The spell card appear infront of him. "This card allow me to Normal Summon twice this turn"

**Double Summon (Normal Spell) **

"Wow, the name is litterally said the effect " Riku commenting while rolled his eyes, as he already face many duelist that explained the effect of a card he knew many times over, he getting sick of it. Especially when they explained the Pot of Greed's effect.

"Next, I'll summon another Marauding Captain... then Special Summon Command Knight" The Proctor said as another one of his Marauding Captain appear. The other one is a blonde woman wearing a crimson hat with feathers on the edges. She also donned crimson armor and a purple cape, and possessed a sheath blade.

**Command Knight (1200/1900/4*/FIRE)**

"With Command Knight's effect, all Warrior-Type monster i control gains 400 ATK"

**Marauding Captain 2x : 1200+400=1600**

**Axe Rider : 1700+400=2100**

**Command Knight : 1200+400=1600**

"And with my Marauding Captains and Command Knight's other effect... You can't attack any of my monster" the Proctor explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stadium, a few guys wearing a long blue blazers sat and watched the ongoing duels, paying particular attention on the one Riku was currently engaged in.

"Wonder how that kid's gonna get out of this mess, Manjoume-san?" One of them with a spikey brown hair, who seemed to be the largest of the group asked his cohort, who had large messy spiked black hair.

"Yeah, what do you think Manjoume-san?" The other guy asked, who had dark blue hair with a drooping curly bang going down the right side of his face and wore a pair of glasses.

"Who cares. Really, it's kind of pointless to give these scrubs false hope. When we know anything below an Obelisk is nothing but a door mat on my way to being the king of games." Manjoume said with a ton of cockiness.

Up a few levels there were two other people overlooking the duel. One a teal haired guy wearing a white blazer with 2 pointed coattails, the other was a blonde haired girl wearing a white top with blue trimmings along with a blue miniskirt and blue boots.

"Now with that combo, it completely prevent him for attacking. That's move kinda brutal if you ask me" the girl stated.

"You're too soft, Asuka. I bet he already prepare for this, His face doesn't shows any worries.. All we can do is just see how he handle this" the guy calmly said to his female friend named Asuka.

* * *

Back to Riku who facing these Warrior-Type monsters.

"I admit, that move is hard to breakthrough... Congrats for fulling the easiest combo in the game" Riku calmly said.

"Heh, you should ve worried, i have enough monster to take you out. Now, Battle! Axe Rider will attack your face-down" Axe Rider sprint towards Riku's set monster while rising its axe.

The set card flip open and revealed to be a young woman with long brown hair and eyes. Wearing simple silver Armor and brown robes, she wearing armor skirts, black gauntlet while carrying a staff with spade-shaped tip and yellow gems on the middle.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Gia (100/2000/3*/EARTH/Spellcaster)**

Axe Rider swing his axe down, but Phantasm Dragon Tamer Gia used her staff and summon a magic circle to block that attack. Both monster struggle until Gia's magic circle break in pieces and she got hit then explode in light particles while she screaming in pain.

"Sorry, Gia. But your sacrifice wouldn't be in vain" Riku thought. "When Phantasm Dragon Tamer Gia is destroyed, i can add 1 Phantasm Dragon Spell/Trap card from my deck to my hand" Riku explained.

"And before that, I Chain with my trap card! Phantasm Dragon Roar" a trap that shows a young green dragon roaring through a valley that full of dragons.

**Phantasm Dragon Roar (Normal Trap)**

"With this card, when a Phantasm Dragon monster is destroyed, I can draw two cards from my deck, then if I have a Phantasm Dragon monster in my hand, I can Special Summon it in defense position" Riku explained, he drew two card then place a card on duel disk.

"I special summon Phantasm Dragon Tamer Lulu in defense position!" A young girl came from a sky portal, she have cute face with shoulder length azure hair tied in twintail and crimson red eyes, wearing small witch hat and blue robe, black blouse with white ribbon on the chest. Blue gloves and holding a spear, Blue skirts and black boots. She then use her spear to summon a clear water to act just like a shield.

"Then I choose Phantasm Dragon Spirit to be added into my hand" He then add one Quick-Play Spell card due of Gia's effect

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Lulu (1000/1200/2*/WATER/Spellcaster)**

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Wow, So cute!" Sho thought seeing the monster for the first time with some blush on his face. But his thoughts were interrupted by Daichi who arrive at the stands.

"So, what i miss?... " Daichi asked them as he take a seat and take off his Duel Disk.

"The Duel just started, and Riku uses a card that never seen before" Judai explained "and by the way, your duel is awesome".

Bastion nodded and saw Riku's monster "Phantasm Dragon ... I never heard of it..."

Meanwhile Asuka kinda shocked that Riku using a brand new archetype. "Have you ever heard of it, Ryo?... " Asuka asked her male friend.

"Actually I might have, but that could be just rumours. I don't know if that was that Riku is using" Ryo stated closing his eyes. "They say Industrial Illusions held a secret tournament just only for who's lucky to ge invited and the grand prize is cards that not release yet" Ryo explained.

"Then that, means... He won that tournament?" Asuka looking at Riku with a shock.

* * *

-Back to the duel-

"I never heard these kinds of cards... " The Proctor said.

"Well, they haven't release in the public yet, but i got them as grand prize of a tournament, i warn you, they are very powerful" Riku explained.

"Even so, its doesn't have a enough DEF points to stand up against my monsters" The Proctor smirked confidently. This make Lulu pouted angrily as the Proctor underestimate her.

"I dare you to attacking my monster, and see what will happen" Riku blankly said.

"Hmph! Alright, My Marauding Captain will attack your Monster" Marauding Captain unleashed his sword and run towards Lulu.

"I activate Lulu's effect!... " Lulu summon a water vortex on the field. "Once per turn; When this card is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Phantasm Dragon monster from my hand and change the target to that monster. I Special Summon Phantasm Dragon Leviathan in defense mode!" Riku take out the card on the middle then a new monster appear from the water vortex in defense mode.

It is a four legged sea blue dragon, with golden horn and spike on its back. Some black armor covered its shoulder, feet, and its chest. Its wings is very large with sharp spikes on it and its tail have spear-like tip. The dragon have sea blue eyes and sharp teeth.

**Phantasm Dragon Leviathan (1000/1900/4*/WATER/Dragon)**

And now Marauding Captain is forced to attack Leviathan, but due of higher DEF points, Leviathan send Marauding Captain back by using its tail to sent the Marauding Captain backwards.

**Proctor : 4000-300=3700**

Meanwhile the others just impressed at what just Riku done.

"Then my Command Knight will attack Lulu!" The Proctor command his monster. the Command Knight unsheated her sword and then charge at Lulu. Both monsters engage in battle as Command Knight rises her sword and cut diagonally at Lulu's water shield and then destroy her.

The Proctor knew that will not able to attack Leviathan with his other Marauding Captain, so he ended the battle phase.

"Alright, it's your time to shine, Little buddy" Riku said while Kuribohrn duel spirit winking at him.

"I activate Kuribohrn's effect from my hand!" Riku reveal the card to everyone. "At the end of Battle Phase, I can discard this card then target 1 monster in my graveyard that was destroyed by battle this turn and then Special Summon it!"

**Kuribohrn (300/200/1*/LIGHT) **

Kuribohrn appear in the field, its body enveloped in light Then Lulu came back while waved at the watchers while Kuribohrn disappeared in golden lights.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Lulu (800/1200/2*/WATER)**

"Hmm..." The Proctor look at the last card he have "I set a card, and I end my turn. You need more than attack power to breakthrough my defense, Kid. If you can't touch my Life Points then you will not able to get in the academy"

**Proctor (0)**

"Believe it, I definitely will get in the academy. With my Deck, I'm sure of it!, my turn... " Riku smirked He place his fingers on his Deck "Draw!..."

**Turn : 3**

**Riku (4)**

"His set card must be a trap that will cancelling my attacks. I have do something with that set card" Riku thought looking at the cards on his hand "hmm... What if I use that?" He asked himself.

* * *

-Flashback-

In the middle of the night. Here is Riku in his room holding few cards simulating how their works.

"Okay!... Here goes, i use these two monsters to-"

He said loudly then a knocking from the door and then "Riku, mind if you keep it down, you will disturb the neighbors!" His foster mother said from outside of the room.

-Flashback End-

* * *

"Why did i have flashback about that now?" Riku asked himself. He continue to look at his hand then he let a little smile. Faint voices told him to use them. In his head, he picturing a flowchart of what move he gonna do. What card will activate its effect in order.

"Hmhm!, the formula of victory have been set!" Riku exclaimed while pointing towards the Proctor.

"Huh? What are you talking about?... Do you remember that you can't attack any of my monster?" The Proctor chuckle.

"Let's fix that, shall we?... " Riku smirked.

"With Phantasm Dragon Tamer Lulu and Phantasm Dragon Leviathan..."

Everyone watching what he gonna do with his monsters.

"I banish these two monsters... To preform Contact Fusion!" And in instant, the two monster enveloped in lights then merge together and revealing a new monster.

"Contact Fusion?" Judai and the others mutter in little confusion.

"Drown them in the deep ocean! Now, come forth!... Phantasm Dragon Rider Leviathan!"

Leviathan become bigger than before, now it standing with its two feet, the armor become navy blue with more demonic appearance and a lot of spikes. The dragon now holding a navy blue spear and growling in menacing look while whipped its tail to the ground. And most importantly, everyone could see Lulu on top of the dragon while letting a giggles like if she is the one who control the dragon.

**Phantasm Dragon Rider Leviathan (2400/1700/6*/WATER/Fusion/Dragon)**

"2...2400 ATK!?"

And now the entire crowd is impressed in awe as they looked at the menacing dragon.

* * *

"Wow, SO COOL!, I never seen anyone use that, so there's still a fusion method I'm not know about" Jaden said from the stands.

"So, he's a Fusion user, huh?... " Daichi assume.

"Number 110 Judai Yuki, please come to Duel Field #2. Repeat number 110 Judai Yuki, Please come to Duel Field #2" the announcement make Judai smile in excitement.

"Oh, now it's my turn" Judai exclaimed as going down to the field. Before that he stop and looked at Daichi. "You know what, You might not be the number one" He said confidently walking down.

"Hey, you. If i am not number 1, then who?" Daichi asked him.

'Of course, it's yours truly" Judai pointing at himself then continue his path towards the field.

"He only scored nine higher than me on written exam, So why is he so confident?" Sho asked. "Lucky guy"

* * *

-one minute ago at the duel-

"Number 110 Judai Yuki, please come to Duel Field #2. Repeat number 110 Judai Yuki, Please come to Duel Field #2"

"Hah... It's seems that Judai finally got his turn" Riku thought.

"Hmm... a Fusion Summon without a spell card?" The Proctor said.

"Yep! That's right... " Riku nodded.

"I see... But, even with that impressive monster, you still couldn't attack my monsters" The Proctor said.

"Just wait a bit..." Riku pointing at Leviathan.

"I activate Leviathan's effect!. when this card is Special Summoned, All my opponent monster's effects is negated untill the end of this turn!... Deep sea wave!" After he said that, Lulu summon a magic circle, then a huge splash of water blasting the Proctor's monsters, making them to lose their weapons as their effect is negated.

"What!?" The Proctor surprised.

"And don't forget, because your Command Knight's effect are negated, Your monster's ATK is back to their original value" Riku said him.

**Marauding Captain 2x : 1600-400=1200**

**Command Knight : 1600-400=1200**

**Axe Rider : 2100-400=1700**

"That's a helpful effect... " Asuka commented.

"This duel is over" Ryo stated.

"Huh, What do you mean?, he only have one monster on the field" Asuka pointed out.

"He haven't use his Normal summon yet" Ryo said. "And i bet, he will have many monster that could special summon themselves"

Just like he said, Riku take one of his cards and slam it on the Duel Disk.

"I normal summon Phantasm Dragon Tamer Elfreet in attack position!"

A young man appear at his early twenty, he have fiery red hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a black sorcerer robes and red suits underneath with flames motives. Black pants and brown shoes. In his hand, there's a fire motif katana and a spell book on his waist.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Elfreet (1800/900/4*/FIRE/Spellcaster)**

"Elfreet's effect is activate. When this card is normal summoned, I can target a level 4 or lower Phantasm Dragon in my graveyard, then special summon it in defense position!" Riku said.

And so, Elfreet opening his book then chant some spells, then a fire magic circle appear then Gia came out from the magic circle.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Gia (100/2000/3*/EARTH)**

"When i have 1 Phantasm Dragon on the field other than these cards, I can special summon these two monster from my hand!" Riku shows the cards on his hand then place it on the Duel Disk

"Let's go! Phantasm Dragon Fafnir and Phantasm Dragon Bahamut!"

Two dragons appear on the field, one of them is four legged medieval green dragon with blue eyes, four wings and golden scales around its body and wings. The scales looks spiky and white armor on its chest. On its head, there's blade that act like a horn.

**Phantasm Dragon Fafnir (1700/1200/6*/WIND/Dragon)**

The other one is a floating eastern red dragon with golden eyes, it have two hands with yellow claws. Its have wings larger the Fafnir. Blue and white dragonic armor on his body. It have two yellow horns that similar with lightning bolt.

**Phantasm Dragon Bahamut (1900/1000/6*/FIRE/Dragon)**

"Two level 6 monsters without tribute!?" The Proctor said in shock.

"And his field is full of monsters now!" Sho exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet!... By banishing Elfreet and Bahamut, I'll Contact Fusion!" Riku exclaimed pointing upwards.

The the same thing happens just like Lulu and Leviathan before. The two monster merge together before revealing their new evolution.

"Now burn everything into ashes! Phantasm Dragon Kaiser Bahamut!"

Now Bahamut cover flames and revealed its new appearance, its body become larger and now it covered in blue and yellow dragonic samurai-like armor while holding two katanas on its hand. Elfreet is on top of the dragon while pointing his katana towards his enemies.

**Phantasm Dragon Kaiser Bahamut (2600/1400/7*/FIRE/Fusion/Dragon)**

"No way! 2600 ATK points!?"

"Hmm... I'm not going to use its effect" Riku thought since it's risky to activate it now.

The Proctor take a step back from the two dragons. The people in stadium waiting for what will Riku do next. Riku glancing at Gia and Fafnir, both monster nodded to confirm him to do anything necessary for them to win.

"Once more! By banishing Gia and Fafnir, Contact Fusion!" Then Gia and Fafnir is Also covered in light and revealed its new form.

"Blown them away! Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir!..." A huge gust follows as Fafnir descended on the field.

Now Fafnir is bigger than before, he could stand with two legs. His body covered in white dragonic medieval-armor, complete with a sword and a shield. The sword is double edge sword with gust of wind motives on the blade. While the shield have a green cross like windmill. On the top, there's a young boy instead of Gia who control it, the boy have blonde hair and green eyes, on his pupils, there's a cross just like some of Gusto tribe. He donning in a green hooded robe and black shirt with green loose tie. Black pants with a wind marking on the side. Black and green combat shoes. He holding two green energy swords with tornado symbol on the cross-guard.

**Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir (2500/1800/7*/WIND/Fusion/Dragon)**

"He Fusion Summoned three monster in a single turn!" Sho said in awe.

"He's quite interesting, right? Ryo..." Asuka askes him, but he just silently nodded.

With three dragons eyes on him, the Proctor prepare for the worst they could do to him.

"Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir's effect activate!" Riku exclaimed "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target up to 2 of my opponent's Spell/Trap card and then return it to the top of the deck!"

The young boy on top of Fafnir swing his swords to make wind waves, it blown the set card away from the field.

"No! My Mirror Force!" The Proctor thought.

"Now it's save for a attack... Battle! Phantasm Dragon Kaiser Bahamut will attack your Axe Rider!" Riku exclaimed.

Elfreet instruct Bahamut to charge at Axe Rider. The dragon rises its Katanas then enshrouded in flames, it swing the katanas down and cut Axe Rider in half and destroy it.

The Proctor felt a small heat from the attack as his Life Points dropped.

**Proctor : 3700-900=2800**

"And next Leviathan will attack your Command Knight!" Riku pointed.

And now Lulu and Leviathan combined their water magic power into the spear as the dragon throw it towards the Knight.

"Aghh!..."

**Proctor : 2800-1200=1600**

"And then Fafnir attack Marauding Captain!" Fafnir and the blonde haired boy unleashed many wind blades by swinging their swords.

"Agh!..."

**Proctor : 1600-1300=300**

"When Knight Fafnir destroy a monster by battle, i can draw 1 card from my deck" Riku explained as he draw a card.

**Riku (2)**

Even with their attacks, it's still doesn't enough to bring the Proctor down.

"Heh! Nice attack, boy... But that's still not enough to make you into the Academy" the Proctor said.

But Riku didn't replied. Instead he doing something that everyone never expected.

"I use Phantasm Dragon Kaiser Bahamut's effect!... During either player's turn; I can return this card to the Extra Deck, then I can Special Summon 1 Phantasm Dragon monster and 1 Phantasm Dragon Tamer monster that had been banished in defense position"

"Come forth! Phantasm Dragon Leviathan and Phantasm Dragon Tamer Lulu!"

Kaiser Bahamut disappeared from the field and the replaced by Leviathan and Lulu back to the field.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Lulu (800/1200/2*/WATER)**

**Phantasm Dragon Leviathan (1000/1900/4*/WATER)**

"And what you're gonna do with those monsters?, they're still cannot attack my Marauding Captain" the Proctor said.

"Is that so?..." Then Riku revealed the card he hold, which is the Quick-Play Spell card. "From my hand, I activate Phantasm Dragon Spirit!"

**Phantasm Dragon Spirit (Quick-Play Spell) **

The card shows a image of Lulu doing a some kind of ritual to summon Leviathan's spirit.

"I banish 2 Phantasm Dragon monsters that I control to Special Summon 1 Phantasm Dragon monster from my Extra Deck while ignoring its Summoning conditions" Riku explained.

Lulu and Leviathan merge together in navy blue and blue lights, and revealed a new monster.

"Feel the despair! Phantasm Dragon Reaper Tiamat!

A black dragon standing with its two feet, with purple crystal armor on its body, shoulders, feet, and arms, it have bat-like wings and purple horn. Purple markings around its scale while its piercing eyes is purple. The tail looked like triple headed spear. The weapon its used is a dark demonic scythe that have same size with its body. On top of ithe dragon it's a young boy with black hair and purple eyes, his outfit almost resemble of a grim reaper except that he wearing purple shirt underneath that could be seen from a slit on his robes, and also carried a grimoire with purple moon symbol.

**Phantasm Dragon Reaper Tiamat (2800/1200/8*/DARK/Fusion/Dragon)**

"A Fusion Summon during Battle Phase!?" Asuka said in suprised. "Interesting..."

"Now I activate Tiamat's effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can banish 1 monster on the field" Riku exclaimed.

Tiamat's scythe covered in dark energy that came from the grimoire. the dragon lift it above its head and swing it down near the Marauding Captain and creating a black portal that sucked the monster in.

"Now Tiamat! Make our way to Duel Academy!" Riku ordered the dragon. Tiamat thethen charge up a dark energy in its mouth then unleash it right at the Proctor.

**Proctor : 300-2800=0**

**Winner : Riku**

"Congratulations, you pass..." The Proctor applause after recover from the attack.

On the other side of the stadium, there's a girl watching Riku's duel. She have pair of red-eyes, with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. She wearing the same uniform that Asuka wear. "So, He made it, huh.. " the girl muttered then showing a small smile.

The entire crowd just speechless from the duel before some of them cheers for excitement. But it wasn't for Riku's victory, but for Chronos, who is summoning his legendary card Ancient Gear Golem.

**Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000/8*/EARTH)**

"What the what!?" Riku shouted. "They steal my thunder!" He said angrily.

Riku bowed to the Proctor then immediately go to the stands, wanted to se see Judai's duel against Chronos. After he arrive, he was able to see Ancient Gear Golem destroy Judai's Winged Kuriboh in defense position. And with Ancient Gear Golem's effect that will inflict piercing damage.

But.. Jaden's Life Points is not dropped

"Why aren't your Life Points decreasing?" Chronos asked in confusion.

"On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, any damage i take become zero" Judai explained making Chronos a bit surprised.

"Who'd think that there's a card Chronos doesn't know about?" Asuka said.

"There are some places that not even the Professor can reach. The Dueling World is boundless" Ryo said.

"And that's why make it so interesting" Asuka smiled.

* * *

Judai placed Winged Kuriboh in the graveyard. "So, that's your smallfry monster's special ability, was it?" Chronos insulting the Winged Kuriboh.

"You'll pay for calling a friend who put his life on the line to protect me a 'smallfry'" Judai counter him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you duelist are attached to your card" Chronos said mockingly.

"Yeah! because my Winged Kuriboh's shriek is the signal that's call my monster in my deck out into action!" Judaid exclaimed. "Trap card, activate! Hero Signal!" His face-down card revealed itself. The trap card let out a H signal on the air.

**Hero Signal (Normal Trap) **

"From my deck, I Special Summon my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!"

A black haired and red clothed female hero appear on the field.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800/3*/FIRE)**

"My turn! Draw!" Judai looked at the card, which is a Field Spell Skyscraper.

Turn 5

Judai (3) : 2000

Chronos (2) : 3000

"I use Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive! To bring back Elemental Hero Avian from the graveyard, then i normal summon him!"

**The Hero Returning Alive (Normal Spell) **

A green Hero monster with feather wings appear on the field.

**Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000/3*/WIND)**

"What good will your fragile little comic book heros do you? They're nothing more than Normal Monster" Chronos laughed.

Riku just in deep thoughts while Chronos mocking Judai's monsters. "That Professor doesn't know that Elemental Heroes is strong card when they are combined. Judai just need that card..."

"Avian and Burstinatrix maybe weak on their own, but when combined, You will be surprised at their power" Judai exclaimed then activate one if his cards. "I activate Spell Card, Polymerization! I'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix... "

**Polymerization (Normal Spell) **

"Yes, that's it..." Riku thought.

Both Avian and Burstinatrix jump to the air and merge together revealing a new monster.

"Fusion Summon! My favorite card! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Red and green monster apoear, with a red dragon head instead of right hand and feather wing on the left side.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200/6*/WIND)**

"Cool!..." Sho exclaimed.

"Flame Wingman can only be summoned througha fusion summon. It can deal damage to the opposing player equal to the ATK of the opposing monster it destroyed by battle" Daichi explained.

"Does this mean Judai can win?" Sho asked

"Yeah... That if Judai can destroy Ancient Gear Golem who has 3000 ATK points with Flame Wingman's ATK" Riku pointed out.

"Ha, you're right, But Flame Wingman ATK is only 2100. It still falling short against Ancient Gear Golem's ATK" Sho realized with both Riku and Daichi nodded for his understanding.

"But don't worry, Elemental Heroes have a certain card to turn this things around" Riku assured.

"Yeah, if he's really number 1, then he sure figure something out" Daichi assured.

"What number 1?" Riku stared in confusion.

"Actually, he's number 110" Sho sweatdrop.

* * *

-back to the duel-

"Allow me to give you special lectures, when you wanted to bring out a new monster. Make sure it's stronger than the one already on the field" Chronos stated.

"Then, I'm going to teach you something, Professor. Heroes have a battle arena just fit for Heroes" Judai finally use his last card, which is a Field Spell Skyscraper. The arena turned into a a city full of skyscrapers with Flame Wingman standing on top of a building, while crossing its arms, staring down the Ancient Gear Golem.

**Skyscraper (Field Spell) **

"Yes, Skyscraper!" Riku exclaimed. "With this, Judai can win!"

"What does that do?" Sho asked.

"When an Elemental Hero attack a stronger monster than their ATK, they will gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation" Daichi explained.

"Okay, the stage is set! Go Flame Wingman! Attack Ancient Gear Golem!" Judai command his monster. Flame Wingman flying down towards Ancient Gear Golem.

"Scherzi! You must be Joking. Your punny Field Spell hasn't drop Ancient Gear Golem's ATK by one point" Chronos laughed.

"A Hero is always win! Skyscraper's effect, when a Elemental Hero battle against a monster with an ATK higher than its own... Will increase its ATK by 1000 points!" Judai exclaimed.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman : 2100+1000=3100**

"WAIT! TIME OUT!" Chronos shouted in surprise.

"Go! Flame Wingman! Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman was enveloped by flames then go straight towards Ancient Gear Golem and destroy it and creating a big explosion, shocking the others.

**Chronos : 3000-100=2900**

"Mamma mia! My Ancient Gear Golem!" Chronos said in disbelieve.

"Flame Wingman's effect makes you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, Professor" Judai said.

"WHAT!?" Chronos shouted, he look back to see Ancient Gear Golem will fall down on top of him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He tried to stop it, but it pointless as the monster's parts crushing him.

**Chronos : 2900-3000=0**

**Winner : Judai**

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel, Professor" Judai then showed his signature pose.

* * *

-on the stands-

Many students could believe of what happened.

"I can't believe Professor Chronos was beaten by a examinee!..." Manjoume said with wide eyes.

On top of him him, Asuke give a small smile to see Judai made it to beat Chronos. "He's pretty interesting too, isn't he?" Asuka said while Ryo already walked away from the stands.

While Sho and Daichi just happy that their new friend was able to oass the exam. Right now, Judai is jumping happily for his victory against Chronos then talking to Winged Kuriboh's card.

"Wait... I just did a OTK while showing a brand new type of Fusion and without losing any Life Points, but he's the one who got applause instead of me?" Riku thought "Sigh... I'm really treated terribly in this chapter" he then glance at Kuribohrn that beside him "Right, little buddy?"

"Kuri?" Kuribohrn tilted its body/head in confusion.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Alright now that's done, please leave a review if you want me to continue, and that's the first time i writing a duel. And my OC cards are named Phantasm Dragon, they focused on Contact Fusion and their effects similiar with Ritual Beast. **

**Now for my fanmade cards , tell me if kinda OP some of them haven't using their effects.**

**Edit : 2-2-2020**

**Phantasm Dragon Spirit (Quick-Play Spell) Effect : **Banish 2 "Phantasm Dragon" monsters you control; Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

**Phantasm Dragon Roar (Normal Trap) Effect** : When a "Phantasm Dragon " monster you control is destroyed by battle, Draw two cards from your deck. If you have a "Phantasm Dragon " in your hand, you can Special Summon it in defense position.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Gia (100/2000/3*/EARTH/Spellcaster) E****ffect : **When this card is Normal Summoned; You can Normal Summon 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster from your hand in addition of your Normal summon/Set this turn. When this card is destroyed ; add 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Spell/Trap from your deck to your hand.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Lulu (800/1200/2*/WATER/Spellcaster) E****ffect : **When this card is summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster that had been banished in defense position. When this card us targeted for an attack, Once per turn; you can Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower "Phantasm Dragon" monster from your hand with its effect negated, then change that attack target to it. When this card is destroyed, gain Life Points equal to damage that you will take.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Elfreet (1800/900/4*/FIRE/Spellcaster) E****ffect : **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Sumon 1 level 4 or lower "Phantasm Dragon" monster from your Graveyard in defense position. When this card is targeted fir an attack, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster that had been banished, then change the attack target to it, the attacking monster's ATK become half of its current ATK. When this card is destroyed and you will take damage, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.

**Phantasm Dragon Leviathan (1000/1900/4*/WATER/Dragon) Effect :** When this is Special Summoned; destroy 1 Spell/Trap card that your opponent control. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Phantasm Dragon" that had been banished. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can only Special Summon "Phantasm Dragon Leviathan" once per turn.

**Phantasm Dragon Bahamut (1900/1000/6*/FIRE/Dragon) Effect : **If you control a "Phantasm Dragon" monster other than "Phantasm Dragon Bahamut" , you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles an opponent's monster , any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled. You can only Special Summon "Phantasm Dragon Bahamut" once per turn.

**Phantasm Dragon Fafnir (1700/1200/6*/WIND/Dragon) Effect : **If you control a "Phantasm Dragon" monster other than "Phantasm Dragon Fafnir", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned; shuffle 1 random card that in your opponent's hand to the deck. You can only Special Summon "Phantasm Dragon Fafnir" once per turn.

**Phantasm Dragon Rider Leviathan (2400/1700/6*/WATER/Fusion/Dragon) **

**1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster + "Phantasm Dragon Leviathan"**

**Effect : **Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned; negate the effects of all face-up monsters that your opponent control until the End Phase. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken involving a face-up "Phantasm Dragon" monster that you control. Any effect that would inflict damage to a player increases their Life Points by the same amount, instead. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster and 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster), Special Summon them in Defense Position.

**Phantasm Dragon Kaiser Bahamut (2600/1400/7*/FIRE/Fusion/Dragon)**

**1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster + "Phantasm Dragon Bahamut"**

**Effect : **Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can destoy all other face-up Attack Position monsters on the field. Monsters other than this card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster and 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster), Special Summon them in Defense Position.

**Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir (2500/1800/7*/WIND/Fusion/Dragon)**

**1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster + "Phantasm Dragon Fafnir"**

**Effect : **Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this card is Special Summoned, you can target up to 2 of your opponent's Spell/Trap card(s) and then return it to the top of the deck. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card destroy a monster by battle: you can draw 1 card from your deck. Your opponent can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster and 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster), Special Summon them in Defense Position.

**Phantasm Dragon Reaper Tiamat (2800/1200/8*/DARK/Fusion/Dragon)**

**1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster + "Phantasm Dragon Tiamat" **

**Effect : **Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this card is Special Summoned, you can banish 1 monster on the field. Any card sent to your opponent's Graveyard is banished instead. Once per turn, during the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish both this face-up card from the field and 1 card from your opponent's side of field, until your next Standby Phase. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster and 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster), Special Summon them in Defense Position.


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to The Duel Academy

**Hello there! Here's the second chapter of Yugioh GX : Nexus...**

**Sorry if you don't like this one, i just written any events in my head. If there's a grammar mistakes, please forgive me, English is not my language. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh and its other Spin-offs and other references. I only own the OC and the cards that i made.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to Duel Academy**

Duel academy is established on a remote island in the pacific. In preparation for the now semester, which begins in the fall, the students who have passed through the narrow admission gates have been assembled one after the other.

After they arrived in the academy, the students have received their rankings, uniform, and dorm.

The first day is quite interesting for Riku, as he currently dueling against the top duelist in the academy, Ryo Marufuji. Also known as the Kaiser Ryo. The dual coloured hair boy is right now staring at the mechanical version of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. While on his field only have Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir in attack position with five face-down cards

**Ryo : 500 (3)**

**Cyber End Dragon (16000/2800/10*/LIGHT/Fusion)**

**Trap Stun Activated**

**Riku : 1000 (3)**

**Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir (2500/1800/7*/WIND/Fusion)**

**Five set cards**

"This... has turned into a difficult situation" Riku sighed with some sweat around his head, he never imagine that the Kaiser is using cyber style.

"You fought well, Riku Narukami. But i think it's time to end this..." Ryo said as he entering the battle phase. "Cyber End Dragon attack your Fafnir!"

**"Eternal Evolution Burst!"** The three heads of Cyber End Dragon begun to charge the attack.

"Do something, Ri-kun!" A girl shouted at him, with Riku who is in a deep thoughts with fearless look at his eyes.

_'You might wondering how i got into this situation. Well, it started with just some bullies from Obelisk Blue tried to pick on with a Ra Yellow student'_

* * *

**-Few hours ago-**

"Attention new Duel Academy students, if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home," annnounced the helicopter pilot in a monotonous tone as he was still piloting a large helicopter meant for transportating the new students towards Duel Academy. "Now, now. I know you're excited, but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh? Now, fasten your seatbelts and send your seats back to a right position. We're going up to land. Next up, Academy Island."

Many of the students weren't really paying that much attention to the announcement as they were leaning their faces against the glass windows, amazed at the sight of Duel Academy, an academy for professional dueling and located in such a huge island. Meanwhile, Riku who was sleeping while on his seat finally woken up due to the noise.

"Hey, finally you awake" said the student sitting beside him. Riku is focusing his eyesight after waking up from his sleep. he looked to his side, towards the person who spoke earlier.

the person was a boy a head shorter than him with dark green hair that was rather untidy, he had dark yellow eyes and slightly thick eyebrows. he wears a white uniform with white pants.

"Look ... that's the Duel Academy," said the boy, pointing to the window.

"I see ..." said Riku, he saw a building on the island that was a volcano. 'Why is the school built near an active volcano?' Riku asked himself. he looked back at the boy earlier "and you are ..."

"Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kiriya Tachibana, nice to meet you..., Narukami-kun, right?" The boy introduced himself warmly.

"Tachibana-san, huh?..." Riku with a somewhat doubtful face.

"What's wrong?" Kiriya was confused by Riku's face.

"Nothing..." Riku said "Just don't shoot me with Fire Bullet card" he warned him, remembering a certain guy named Tachibana.

"Fire Bullet card? I don't know what are you talking about, i don't have that card in my deck" Kiriya said in confusion.

After they arrived at the Duel Academy, they recieved their Uniform and gather in a large classroom, they all stood in front of large screen that turned on, revealing a jolly man with dark brown goatee and mustache.

"Welcome, Dueling Elites. I'm Principal Samejima, please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games." The principal speak through the screen with some students looked on in awe, except for Judai, who couldn't stay awake.

After the speech given by the principal, Riku is looking through his PDA to find some information. "So, this school have three separate dorms. And it seems my rank is Ra Yellow" he mumbling to himself. Then he recieved a email from the staff.

Currently Riku wearing black pants with black belt, there's two white deck boxes on his right side. and strangely he was given a Slifer Red uniform and using dark blue shirt underneath his uniform. Red shoes, and a long white scarf around his neck.

"But that's weird, this email said that i need go to Slifer Red dorm?" He questioning himself.

"Hey, Riku!, you're in Slifer Red too?" A voice said that revealed to be Judai. He, Sho, and Daichi talking to each other while Judai and Sho sitting on stone ornament outside the main building.

Judai and Sho wearing the same Slifer Red uniform with Judai unzipped his uniform revealing a black t-shirt underneath, while Daichi is wearing Ra Yellow uniform. Riku then made his way towards them. "Actually, i got placed in Ra Yellow. But strangely they gave me Slifer Red uniform" he told them while showing his PDA.

"Huh?, you're right.." Sho said after reading his info.

"I wonder what's happened" Daichi thought out loud.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me anyway, all i want is get in the academy and duel a strong opponent" Riku said to them.

"Now let's see how our dormitory looks," Riku suggested.

after that, they went to see their respective dorm, Daichi parted ways with the three of them because his dorm was closer to the main building. Judai and the others finally arrived at Slifer Red's dormitory, but they were shocked that dorm looks like a rundown apartment like Sho just stated.

"Atleast this place has a great view, and it's got appeal!" Judai pointed happily. The dorm is located near the ocean, quite far fron the main building.

Riku is having a little trouble taking the stairs with his large suitcase. "You okay there Narukami-kun? Want some help?" Sho offering him.

"Yeah, that would be great" he respond "And also, just Riku is fine" he added, the two manage get to the second floor with Judai looking for his room.

"This is it! This is it! This is our room!" Judai excitedly open the door.

"We're in the same room, huh?" Sho said looking at his PDA.

"And it seems my room is two doors from here" Riku said "Alright guys, see you later" he made his way to his room.

"Yeah!" Judai nodded to him. He and Sho enter their room.

"Sigh... Wonder what kind of roommates i will have, atleast i hope that they're nice person" Riku said, now he right in front of the door, he unlock it then open the door.

The room has a three layer bunk bed, a small television, a desk with a computer on it, green curtains, a simple kitchen set, but he didn't find anyone in the room.

"Huh? That's weird, there's no one here" Riku was confused, he put his suitcase inside then searched every corner of the room to find his roommate but there's no result.

"Damn, it seems that i'm the only one who don't have a roommate" Riku sigh laying on the bed. He hope to be able to make friends with his roommates, but fate says otherwise.

_**"Well, on the bright side, you have this room for yourself, Riku-sama,"**_ a girl's voice said to him

"Yeah, i guess you're right, maybe this is the best" Riku responded to the voice earlier. _"i just want a quiet life in this academy"_

**"Kuri kuri..."** Kuribohrn appear near him.

"You're right, Kuribohrn." Riku smiled that the small duel spirit want to cheer him up.

He saw that his computer arrived safely. due to his high scores at the exam, Riku was allowed to bring his personal computer.

He then opened the curtains, and let the sunlight hit his face "Ahk! too bright!" Riku shouted and close the curtains.

"Okay, what I've to do now?" He asked himself.

**"Kuri! Kuri!..."** Kuribohrn said again before returning to spirit world.

Riku begun to unpack his things and do a light cleaning.

After that, he decided to look around the academy, and find someone he could duel, if he's lucky. On the way, he met again with Judai and Sho who looked gloomy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Riku greeted them.

"Riku ..." Sho then explained to him that Slifer Red was the lowest rank in the Duel Academy which was full of students who had almost failed or dropout.

"I see..." Riku with a thinking pose "Well, for me it doesn't matter if we are at the bottom, we just shows everyone that we can climb up to the top, just like any games where we're beginners in the start"

"Oh? I like the way your thinking, Riku!" Judai agree with him. "We haven't started yet. So why don't we start everything now?" he continue.

"I guess you're right! What's the point in feeling down now?" Sho try to cheer himself up. And then Judai run towards the main building, leaving Sho who's talking to himself, and Riku just stare at Judai's direction while sweatdrop.

"Uh... Sho... Judai has leave just now" Riku said snapped Sho from talking to himself.

"Huh?... Wait up! Aniki!" Sho run after him.

"There are people dueling somewhere!" Judai said to them.

"Since when he call Judai with Aniki?" Riku wondered, he just watch them leave. He then continue his path towards castle-like building, it belongs to Obelisk Blue. Near it, there's a huge lake.

he continued walking while looking at his reflection in the water and when he was about to enter the gate.

"Oi! What are you doing there, Slifer Slacker!?" Suddenly someone called out to him.

Riku turned towards the person, and saw three people from Obelisk Blue. One of them have green hair that spiked forward, has a large body with same height with Chronos. the other one have cream curly hair and pretty face. and the last one have triangle shape dark hair.

"Nothing, just walking around" Riku casually answered. while putting one hand in his pants pocket.

"Like hell we believe you. don't you know that place is off limits?" the one have spiked forward hair said.

"What? But i'm student here" Riku replied.

"That may be true, but this isn't a place for a Slifer Slacker like you belongs" the one with pretty face said.

"Like that kind of rule gonna stop me" Riku insist to going in.

"Watch your steps, Slacker. Or we have forced to throw you to the lake"

"If you guys wouldn't let me in, then how about a duel?" Riku said. This makes the three Obelisks burst to laugh.

"There's no way we use our precious time to dueling you" one them said.

"Did a lowly dropout such as yourself think could ever hope to stand your ground against us?" One of them said sarcastically

"We don't want to see inferior duelist standing in our way, the elites!"

"Alright Slacker, get your butt out of here. You crappy Slifer red!"

"Yeah! Before we force you"

"Now scram! Dropout. You should learn your place before us, elites"

And then a blue-haired twintails girl appear beside Riku. **"How dare they make a fun of you, Riku-sama!"** Duel spirit of Phantasm Dragon Tamer Lulu pouted angrily while clench her spear hardly as if she wants to stab them.

"Lulu?" Riku rised an eyebrow.

P. Elfreet appear behind her and grab her by her robe, lifting her off the ground** "Drop your weapon, Lulu... We shouldn't interfere with our Master's life unless its completely necessary"** He said scolding the young girl.

**"But, Senpai!... Atleast, let me drown them in the lake! I can't forgive them for what they said!"** she throw a tantrums.

Elfreet sighed then look at Riku who just keeps silent while the three Obelisk keep insulting him.

**"I'm sorry, I couldn't help you, Master. I sure you can handle this on your own"** he give a little bow before he and Lulu return to the Spirit World.

Riku just standing there, Listening all their words earlier. the three Obelisks continued to throw insults, until footsteps stopped near them.

"You three, what are you doing!" A girl asked them in an angry tone. the boys looked at her and revealed to be Asuka.

"Ah shit, there's Tenjouin-san," one of them whispered.

"Ah, nothing. We just ... uhh ..." He said nervously in front of the Queen of Obelisk blue

"Give him a tour of the academy!"

"Yeah, that's true!. . . "

Asuka looked doubtfully, then she looked at Riku.

"Is it true what they said?" Asuka asked.

"No, it's a lie, they want to kick me out from here and threaten to throw me into the lake" Riku answered casually while pointing with his thumb.

"What? That's not true!" One of them denied Riku's answer. but Riku then took out a voice recorder from his pants pocket and played their conversation earlier. Asuka looked back at the three of them.

"Tsk, i think we done here, let's go guys" the tall one said as turn back towards the dorm. The two following him while Riku just watch them leave. He then turned his head towards Asuka.

"Wow, thanks for the help" Riku thanked her while rubbing his back neck sheepishly.

"No problem. You're Riku Narukami right?" Asuka asked.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Riku confused. this make Asuka chuckle.

"Of course I know, I saw your duel during the entrance examination" Asuka replied. "That was an impressive duel, i must say"

"Ooh... So my reputation is exceed me. Those guys must be jealous" Riku said.

"Forgive them earlier, not all Obelisk are like that" Asuka stated.

"it's okay, every schools have bullies in it" Riku shrugged like it was a normal thing. "Also, i don't have your name..." He pointer out.

"My name is Asuka... Asuka Tenjouin" Asuka introduced herself warmly.

"Right. Thanks Tenjouin-san" Riku once again thanked her.

"Just Asuka is okay, no need formalities" Asuka told him

"Well, if you okay with that. Now i think i want to continue looking around the academy" Riku was about to leave.

"Ah wait!, I think it's time for the welcoming party at the dorms to start," Asuka said.

"Huh? Really!?" Riku was surprised. "They never tell me about that. Once again, thank you" Riku hurried back to Slifer Red's dorm.

Asuka only watched him leave, before she went to the main building. Little they know, a pigtails-haired girl with a camera is watching them the entire time in safe distance without them noticing.

* * *

**-Later-**

The night, each dorms have their own dinner for the welcoming party, for Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow, they got a five-course meal. Meanwhile Slifer Red only got a small tray of rice, sardines and sauces held in a small dining hall.

"What's this!" Shouted some Slifer Red students.

"The other dorms had an incredible feast!" Said other student.

"And to make things worse, our dorm Headmaster isn't even human!" They glancing at the brown cat that yawning at one of the tables.

But then the true headmaster emerge from the kitchen. He is a tall, asian-like man with black hair that tied back in ponytail and squinty, his outfit consists of a white shirt, black pants, belt and necktie. Also wearing a pair of square-lensed glasses.

"Hello there!... I'm your dorm headmaster, Daitokuji-nya" he greet them. With all the Slifer Red's eyes on him especially Riku.

"Why the headmaster talking like that?" Riku thought while an image of catgirls are ruined inside of his head. He erased the image out of his mind by taking a bite the sardines

"And in class, I'll be in charge of alchemy. Pleased to meet you all-nya" Daitokuji said.

"Umm! Delicious!" Judai gleefully eats with all eyes on him.

"That's tasteless, Aniki" Sho told him.

"Really? It's awfully delicious to me!" Judai replied.

"That's not what i meant, the Professor still introduced himself" Sho pointed out.

"The food is need to add more spice" Riku commented as he taking a bite of his food.

"Not you too, Riku-kun" Sho sweatdrop at his friends.

This makes the headmaster towards them with smile on his face. "Well...since some of us don't feel like waiting..." started Daitokuji, making Judai, Riku and Sho uneased. "...Let's just eat-nya!" This make those three sighed in relief.

"Well, everyone, it will be a pleasure working with you all-nya. Also, is there any questions that anyone wants to ask-nya?" Daitokuji asked, looking around at his students. Of course Riku rising his hand, this is the chance for him to know why he got placed in Slifer Red.

"Yes? And you are?... " Daitokuji ask him

"The name is Riku" he answered.

"Well, Riku-kun. What is you want to ask-nya?"

"Uhm... There's one or two things actually" he looked at his PDA. "First i got placed in Ra Yellow, but they gave me Slifer Red jacket instead and told me to come here" this cause the other Slifer students look at him with wide eyes.

"Huh? He's a Ra Yellow!?"

"No way!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Oh, so you're the one they told me" Daitokuji realize. "Okay Riku-kun, i know the answer for your question-nya" all eyes are on him. "The Principal said that, your room at the Ra dorm were got a some renovation-nya. Therefore it cannot be used for a time being-nya" he answer, making Riku a bit surprised.

"What!? So how long I will stuck in here?" He asked him again.

"Hmmm... I say about few weeks-nya" Daitokuji replied. This cause the boy to sigh. He couldn't believe this happened to him.

"Alright, I'm understand" Riku nod a little.

"Is that all-nya?"

"Yeah... thanks, Daitokuji-sensei" Riku thanked him. After that they continue their dinner, with some students still complain with the food they receive.

* * *

Now Riku exit the cafeteria towards his room, but before he reach the door, A scream caught in his hearing. "What is that, sounds like the sound of a Duel Spirit ..." Without thinking went in his room to grab his duel disk, then he went to the source of the sound, he reached the main road to the main building and heard the voice again.

"It's from that direction," he said to himself, his voice seemed to originate near the Obelisk Dorm lake. After that he arrived just to see Kiriya Tachibana, the boy he met in the helicopter a few hours ago, losing a duel against an Obelisk student.

**Student Obelisk: 1700 (1)**

**Great Shogun Shien (2500/2400/7*/Fire)**

**Grandmaster of Six Samurai (2100/800/5*/Earth)**

**The Six Samurai Zanji (1800/1300/4*/Light)**

**Kiriya: 2400 → 0 (3)**

**-empty field-**

"UUUUUWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kiriya screamed before fell back after receiving a direct attack from Shien. Riku who saw him immediately ran to the side.

"Oi Kiriya! Are you alright?" Riku asked while help him stand up.

"Yeah, thanks, Narukami-kun" Kiriya thanked him weakly.

"Hahahaha ... that's what you get after challenging me" The Obelisk Student who defeated him laughed. The spiky haired tall guy that Riku meet before with his triangle haired friend. "Hm? Hey! You're the Slifer Slacker from before" He take a notice on Riku but he got ignored.

"Why are you dueling this guy?" Riku asked his fellow Ra.

"He got my friend's pendant" Kiriya answered simply.

"Huh?" Riku looked at the Obelisk Students, one of them holding a silver pendant. He then step in front of Kiriya while looking at the Obelisk students.

"Hey! Do you mind returned that pendant?" He asked them nicely.

"Hah? Why would i do that, i earn this pendant through our duel" the tall guy said.

"Riku, if getting my friend's pendant back was that easy, i would have get it before" Kiriya sweatdrop. Is he thinks that will be that easy getting his pendant back by asking those guys nicely.

"Well, what do you want then? How about a duel?" Riku asked.

"A duel against a Slifer?" He confused a little, "Like i said before, I'm not interested dueling a Slifer"

"But, Boss!" but his friend beside him told him about something that pick him some interest.

"I see, so you have a kind of brand new cards that everyone was talking about. Okay then, i duel you for the pendant. But, if you lose, you've to give me your deck. Is that a deal?" The tall guy asked. This make Kiriya shocked.

"Eeeeh!" He then look at Riku. "Don't do it Riku. Is not worth it!" Kiriya said to him.

"But that was important to your friend, right?" He pointed out. "Don't worry, I'll return it to after i beat this guy" he said confidently with fearless look in his eyes. Equipping his Standard Duel Academy's Duel disk and wanted to take his Phantasm Dragon deck, but a sound of a small roar stop him. _**"Riku... Use us instead"**_

"What? you guys wants to handle this duel?" Riku asked the sound, it give another roar for confirmation. "Okay then!" He take another deck and put it in deck slot. It shuffle the cards automatically.

"Before we begin, can you give me your name, big guy?" Riku asked as he take his opening hand.

"You can call me Benkei, don't you forget it" Benkei said while also taking his opening hand.

"The name is Riku" he said.

"I'm not asking the name of someone I'm going to beat in one turn" Benkei arrogantly with full of pride said.

**"DUEL!"**

* * *

**Riku : 4000 (5)**

**Benkei : 4000 (5)**

"Challenger can go first" he offered. "It seems this an easy win, I'll let him take the first turn then destroy him completely" he looked at his hand there's Great Shogun Shien, Grandmaster of Six Samurai, Legendary Six Samurai Kizan and Enishi, and Shien's Smoke signal.

"Alright if that's what you want, draw!" Riku begun his turn.

**Turn 1 : Riku (6)**

He scanning his cards, there's Cards of the Red Stone, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes insight, Inferno Fire Blast, Red-Eyes Wyvern, and card he just draw The Black Stone of Legend.

"This is a good hand" He thought then looked at Benkei, who just smiling for whatever he planning.

"Be careful Riku!, his cards can swarming the field with monster leading to OTK" Kiriya warned him.

"Hey you! You better shut your mouth or you gonna get it! You Ra Rejects" Benkei's companion pointed at Kiriya causing him to step back.

"I appreciate the warning, Kiriya. But i can assure you that i could handle this" Riku said fixing his scarf then begun his move.

"First from my hand, I play Cards of the Red Stone!" A spell card with image of a red stone surrounded by flames

**Cards of the Red Stone (Normal Spell)**

This makes the three of them surprised for the first time they see that card.

"By sending 1 level 7 Red-Eyes monster from my hand to the graveyard. I can draw 2 cards from my deck. I send Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to the graveyard" Riku reveal the card then put it on the GY slot then draw 2 cards. "Then i can send 1 level 7 Red-Eyes monster from my deck to graveyard. I choose Red-Eyes B. Dragon!"

"RED-EYES B. DRAGON!" Benkei and his friend shouted in surprise. They couldn't believe that this Slifer Slacker could hold such rare card, even thought not as rare as Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl. Only few peoples in Pro league can have card that rare.

Riku looked at the card he just draw, he got Red-Eyes Fusion and Decoy Dragon, this make him bring out a little smirk.

"Hey Benkei!" Riku snapped him from his shock.

"Huh?" He blinking few times then look at Riku.

"Remember when you said that you're going to beat me in one turn?" Riku reminding him again.

"Yeah? What about it?" Benkei asked.

"Too bad you won't be able to do it, because the winning formula is already on my hand, I'll end this duel in this turn!" Riku declared, surprising the others.

"What do you mean, Riku?" Kiriya asked, confused by what he had just stated.

"What nonsense are you talking about !? You can't attack on the first turn!" Benkei swung his hand to the side in an angry tone.

"Yeah! That's just bullshit!" Benkei's friend agreed.

"That maybe true, but who says you can only win by attacking, let me show you!" Riku began to carry out his move.

"From my hand, I activate the fusion spell Red-Eyes Fusion!" A card with image two monster entered a vortex of flames appeared before him.

**Red-Eyes Fusion (Normal Spell)**

"With this, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster that has Red-Eyes listed as its material by using monsters from my hand, field, and also my deck!"

"Fusion Summon using monsters from the deck!? You gotta be kidding me!" Benkei's eyes opened wide.

"But as the cost, I can't Normal Summon or Special Summon another monsters in this turn. But I'm still can set a monster card" Riku added.

"I sent from my deck, Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to summon this monster!"

"A second Red-Dragon B. Dragon?!" Benkei was surprised to find that Riku had two copies of the card, just one was hard to get and he had two?

**"Dragon that brings potential, combine your power with fragments of comets, and show them your new evolution!"** Riku chanted as the two monsters absorbed in a vortex of flames

**"Fusion Summon!... Descended and spread your burning flames... Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"** and then Red-Eyes B. Dragon with a body wrapped in fire like a meteor, a large flaming wings, and with flaming horn appear on Riku's field.

**Meteor Black Comet Dragon (Red-Eyes B. Dragon) (3500/2000/8*/DARK/Fusion)**

Benkei and his friend were speechless at the sight of that monster while Kiriya watched in awe.

"Now Meteor Black Comet Dragon's effect is activate! When this card is fusion summoned, i can send 1 Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard, then you take damage equal to half of its original ATK, I sent Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" Riku put the card in the GY slot.

"What!?" Benkei see that Meteor Black Comet Dragon flaps its wings that cause the flames towards him

"Aaarrrrrrrggh!" Benkei shield himself with arms crossed.

**Benkei : 4000 → 2600**

"So that's was your plan, you're gonna beat me with effect damage, huh?. But, it's still not enough to beat me!" Benkei recovered from the effect.

"Wanna bet?" Asked Riku with a smirk. "Then here i goes, i play Inferno Fire Blast!"

**Inferno Fire Blast (Normal Spell) **

"By targeting Red-Eyes B. Dragon in my monster zone, i can inflict damage to my opponent equal to its original ATK, but Red-Eyes B. Dragon cannot attack the turn i activate this card, since this is the first turn, it doesn't matter anyway" Riku explained while shrugged.

"Wait a minute! You don't have a Red-Eyes B. Dragon on your monster zone" Benkei pointed out before he continue.

"Huh? He's right..." Kiriya realize.

"Hehe... The monster that was Fusion Summoned by Red-Eyes Fusion, its name became Red-Eyes B. Dragon" Riku replies.

"Wha! That's mean i-"

"You lose!" Riku cutted his sentence

Meteor Black Comet Dragon gather dark energy in it's mouth then fire it at Benkei.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Benkei was sent backwards after receiving the attack.

**Benkei : 2600→0**

**Winner : Riku**

* * *

"Amazing... One turn- no, this is First Turn Kill" Kiriya said in awe as if this is the first time he see someone manage to do it.

Riku deactivated his duel disk then walk to towards the fallen Benkei. "Now, since you lose, give that pendant back"

"Tsk! Whatever... You, give him the pendant" he told his friend. The triangle haired guy throw the pendant to Riku and he catch it easily.

He looked at the pendant before sighed. Kiriya approached him and thanked Riku for helping him and his friend.

"I want to ask, how can that person get this from your friend's hand?" Riku looked at the locket pendant which had a kind of green gem.

"I think after the principal's speech, I saw him when they dueled. He said it was quite valuable to him, so I tried to help him but I was careless and I was defeated" Kiriya admitted.

"How much would i get if I sell this?" Riku wondered in his mind. "Anyway, does your friend mind if I look at the contents of the locket pendant?" He asked.

"I think that he would mind if you do that" Kiriya said to him.

"Like it or not, i think I've a right to see what's inside this thing. I mean, i did betting my deck to get it back." To a duelist, a deck is their soul, they pour their hearts making it, so... He begin to open the locket. While kiriya watching him curiously, and what they've found is a picture of the owner by himself, breaking the curiosity atmosphere before.

"Wha?" Riku eyes twitched.

"It's just... A selfie?"

"You mean to tell me that i bet my deck with this guy's picture?" Riku asked, this making him throw the locket pendant to the lake and let it drown there for eternity, of course it's just in his imagination, Riku wouldn't throw that thing away. With a big sigh, "Alright, i think it's time to go home" Riku give the locket to Kiriya then walk towards Slifer Red dorm. Kiriya follow him from behind while looking at him curiously, Riku notice it without looking back and asking him what's wrong.

"I just amazed by your duel earlier, Riku. How did you do it?" Kiriya asked him.

"How did i do it? Nah, i just get lucky, that's all" He said casually while fixing his scarf.

"Really?, but i think that was awesome, who knew you have Red-Eyes in your deck. You know what, I'm also trying to improve myself even further than I'm currently now. All i need is a single card to perfecting my deck" Kiriya told him.

"Oh, good luck then" He said without looking at him. They finally reached the Ra Yellow dorm. They say each other a goodbye. As Kiriya about to open the door, he glance at Riku one last time and say.

"Hey Riku, mind if you duel me someday? I know i said my deck isn't perfect now, but when i do, i want to duel you" Kiriya with determination in his face looking at him. Riku didn't know what to say, bit he definitely accepting his challenge when the time come.

"Alright then, I'll looking forward for it!" He finally leave the Ra dorm towards Slifer dorm.

**-GX-**

On the way there, he glance at the lighthouse at the harbor, "Hmm... Maybe a little detour wouldn't hurt" he thought while Lulu appear again beside him.

**"Where're you going, Riku-sama?"** The duel monster spirit asked him with little worry.

"Just need some fresh air, don't worry about it" he assure her. Noticing that Lulu alone, while she usually check on him with other Dragon Tamers. "By the way, where's the others?" He asked her.

**"The others are currently celebrating a party for your victory earlier"** she answered him. With him sweatdrop that they throw a party for a simple victory. "Gia" Riku called his other duel monster spirits. Being her name was called, the brown haired Phantasm Dragon Tamer shows herself.

**"You called me, Master?"** Gia said gently then spotted Lulu** "There you are, Lulu. I've been looking for you"** She said with a warm smile

**"What's the matter, Gia-senpai?"** Lulu asked her.

Gia's face then turned extremely angry** "Where have you been!? Didn't I tell you to take care of your homework? And also Leviathan was raging and flooding our whole school, it's your responsibility, Lulu!"**

**"Eeekh! Levi did what!?"** Lulu surprised. Riku just stand between them then coughing to gain their attention.

**"Ops, I'm very sorry, Master"** Gia apologize forgetting why she's here. **"Is there anything you wants?"**

"Gia, have you already did what i asked before?" He asked referring the thing he asked her when they arrived on the Academy.

**"Yes, i did. It's seems that this academy hold something that i couldn't put a finger on it, I'll not surprised that there's many anomalies around this island, so be careful, okay"** Gia warned him.

"Humm... First i got problems with the Obelisk Blues and now strange anomalies. Guess a quiet life wouldn't possible" Riku said in thinking position as he gaze at the horizon.

"Why, this is a surprise." An Obelisk Blue student said somewhat startled as he walked towards Riku's direction "I must admit, I thought Asuka, Fubuki, and I were the only students who would spend our time here at the Lighthouse."

"Oh, great. Another Obelisk" Riku said softly while rolled his eyes in annoyed. It seems that guy know Asuka, but who's this 'Fubuki' person.

**"Do you know him, Riku-sama?"** Lulu asked curiously, but got an earful from Gia.

**"Be quite! Remember don't talk to Riku-sama when he's in conversation with other people, otherwise it will make him like a weirdo"** Gia scolded her then force her back to spirit world. "_Upperclassman?... And He seems couldn't see Duel Spirit"_ He thought while noticing that student wearing different outfit than the other Obelisk.

"What do you want?, you wanted to tell me this place is off limits for us Slifer?" Riku guessed little angry, knowing how Obelisk treats Slifer like him.

The Obelisk student sighed "It seems that you misunderstood, I'm different from the other Obelisk. I'm not someone who acting everyone's beneath me. I'm the type of person who believes in respecting each other" he said stopped near Riku.

"Sorry, it just..." Riku wanted to apologize for his behavior. He recall what the other Slifers said about the Obelisks during the dinner earlier.

"Don't mind it... I know how it must feel" he said solemnly, before he look at the horizon. Then it became a dead silence, before Riku lighten up mood.

"So... you know Asuka?" Riku raised an brow.

"Indeed. We've known each other for a long time." He replied casually "I take you must know her as well."

"I do." Riku replied simply "She is a pretty well-mannered person compared to some of the other Obelisk Blue students. By the way, may i ask who's this Fubuki" Riku asked him politely.

"He is my best friend and Asuka's missing brother." He replied "We don't know where he is but I hope he is safe."

_"What? Asuka's brother gone missing? Is this because one of those anomalies in this island?"_ Riku thought in surprise.

The student closed his eyes then spoke "I also have a brother the same age as Asuka, and sometimes i got little overprotective. I guess Fubuki had his own problems of his own as well"

This making a smile formed on Riku's lips "Hehe... I know how you feel for being a older brother." he said with a grin. The student look at Riku. "Watching over them so they don't hurt themselves, support them anyway you can, that's what a older brother would do"

"Oh, so you also have a younger sibling?" The student assumed.

"Yep, I've a little sister at home, she's quite a crybaby that usually rely on me, but she slowly change become independent. Now she is second year in middle highschool" Riku replied casually.

"Hmph... It seems we have a something in common" The student said. Riku become quite happy meeting someone who understand his feeling. But it just a temporary as his smile dropped down again.

The student notice this and say "What's wrong? You seems troubled, you can tell me what is bothering you"

Riku sighed and say "No offense, I'm just upset about the Obelisk Students' behavior towards the lower students. They treat everyone in Slifer just like garbage, even Ra Yellow too! Someone need to show them that they're not the best."

"So, what're you gonna do about it." The student asked raised a brow. "Do you have something in mind to deal with your dilemma?"

"I don't know, i just wanted them to respect the lower students. I have thinking a way for shut up their mouths by defeating their best duelist on a duel right in front of them. That way, their pride will be crushed and hopefully they wouldn't bother anyone again" Riku explained.

"So, You want to challenge the top duelist in Duel Academy to a duel in front of the Blue dorm?" He asked as he looked to him in shock.

"Well, that's the plan..." Riku replied casually.

The student looked at him with a small smile "Hmm... You've got guts"

"Thanks" Riku thanked for the compliment.

"But, it takes more than a guts to be a expert duelist" the student said again.

"I know, but that's no gonna stop me for dueling the top duelist in the academy, and give those Obelisk Blue a humiliation in their lifetime" Riku exclaimed making the students sweatdrop.

"I think that's not a bad idea, but it sounds disrespectful" He stated. Making Riku facepalm for not realizing

"Well, if he's a nice guy then i will be respectful, but if he's jerk just like the others then we just see how everything will goes" Riku replied.

"I see... So, do you know where to find this duelist?" The student asked him.

"Well, the night is still young, so i bet he's in his dorm right now" He then begin to leave the lighthouse."Anyway, it's nice to have chat with you, hope we will meet again after i beat him" Riku wave without looking at him, the student watch him leave with a small smile on his face.

"Hmph... We'll meet again sooner than you think"

* * *

**-GX-**

On the way towards Obelisk Boy dorm, Riku once again meet with Judai and Sho that walking towards the main building.

"Hey! Judai! Sho!" Riku called them. "Where're you guys going?" He asked.

"Oh, Riku! Perfect timing. You wanna to come with us?" Judai exclaimed.

"Aniki is got challenged by a Obelisk Blue named Manjoume Jun" Sho explained.

"You should come with us!" Judai offering him.

"A duel, huh?... Sorry, but I've some business to care off" Riku decline the offer.

"Eh?... Well if you that busy, then we'll not forced you" Judai said.

"Anyway, just tell me if you lose" Riku jokingly said as he continue toward the Blue dorm.

"There's no way I'll lose!" Judai shouted to him.

**-GX-**

Now in front of the gate. Riku finally entered the Obelisk area and as expected someone quickly spotted him.

"Hey! What's a Slifer Red like you doing here!?" One of them asked with sneering tone. "We got better things to do than to waste our time on a bum, who lives in a dorm filled with rejects!"

"Likewise, it is same to me, i don't have time to deal with losers like you" Riku replied calmly.

"What was that you punk!?" The second one said.

"You hear me! I said i don't have time dealing with losers like you guys!... I have more important thing to do" Riku replied.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Asked the third Obelisk students.

"Of course I want to duel the strongest duelist in Obelisk dorm!" Riku exclaimed "bring out your best man, I'll beat him in front of the entire Obelisk dorm!" He said pointing with his finger.

The Obelisk boy students looked at Riku for a moment thinking if he's crazy before burst to laughing at him.

"You think you can beat the infamous Kaiser Ryo?!" The first Obelisk asked while trying to wipe a tear from his eye. "You're one thousand years to early if you think you can beat him, Freshman!"

"Yeah!" The second Obelisk said before he could chuckle again "As much as I like to see the Kaiser crush you in a instant, I'd advice you to know how to pick your fights before making a fool out of yourself! Tell what, since we find you so amusing, we'll pretend this whole "I'll beat the Kaiser" thing never happened as long as you leave quietly. What do you say?"

"What's going on here?" The fourth Obelisk asked and revealed to be Benkei.

"Huh? Yo Benkei... We meet again" Riku greeted him.

"Huh? It's you! Biku..." Benkei pronouncing his name wrong.

"Hey!. My name is Riku, remember that!" Riku said in upset.

"Honestly I couldn't give a crap even if your name was Rika or Riko, it wouldn't matter anyway!"

"But they're sounds like a girl's name" Riku pointed out before he suddenly sneeze by unknown cause.

* * *

**(In another dimension)**

"Honestly I couldn't give a crap even if your name was Riku or Riki, it wouldn't matter anyway!" said a tall Obelisk female student talking to shorter female student with black scarfs.

"But they're sounds like a boy's name" the short girl pointed out before she suddenly sneeze.

* * *

"Weird" Riku's body shivering after he said that.

"Hey Benkei, You know this guy?" The second Obelisk students asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who beat me before" he walked to his side. "You know what, now that you beat me, i give you one chance to back at your pathetic dorm peacefully" he said while put his hand on his shoulder.

"Like i said, i want duel with Kaiser, I'll not move a inch until i had duel him whatever you like it or not!" Riku sternly said. This making Benkei gripped his shoulder really hard making Riku flinched slightly.

"I said last chance, kid" Benkei said again, but in blink of an eye, Riku grabbed his wrist and twisted it to his back, making him yell in pain.

"Gaaaaaaah!"

"Hey, what are you doing!?" The first student asked

"Like i said, I'm not going anywhere" Riku told him again while looking at him like a predator to its prey.

"Wh-What the hell is up with this guy?" The student thought to himself fearfully.

"Is there a problem here?" An older Obelisk asked as he walked to the scene casually.

Riku gaze at him to see the guy he meet on the lighthouse before "Hey! We meet again" Riku smiled letting go Benkei's wrist making him fall to his knees.

"This kid wants to challenge you into a duel, Kaiser!" One of the Obelisk student Inform him while pointing at Riku, causing his widen his eyes.

_"That guy is the one I've been looking for!?"_ Riku shouted on his head. All the time before, he's been with the Kaiser.

"Th-.. The Emperor of Duel Academy" Benkei weakly said as he was about to get up.

"You're the top student in this place!?" Riku asked in surprised.

"Indeed I am. My name's Ryo Marufuji, the Kaiser of Obelisk Blues" Ryo told him.

"Then why didn't you say it when we are at the harbor?" Riku asked again.

"You didn't ask" He answered simply, causing Riku to facepalm for not realizing it.

"So, are you really sure you're ready for this?" Ryo aksed him.

"Yes, I'm never backdown from a duel" Riku said confidently.

"Very well, i accept your challenge, Riku Narukami" Ryo said.

"Heh... I'm surprised that you know my name" Riku amazed.

"Of course, I've watched your duel during the entrance exam. And i could say that i was a bit impressed.

"Huh?... The Kaiser is willing to duel him?" Benkei suprised.

"I'm honored that you noticed my dueling skills. Now, let's see why are you called Kaiser here" Riku smirked while showing his deck.

"You want to know why they call me the 'Kaiser'?" Ryo asked with his eyes closed before opening them and making a smile "Try dueling against me and then you'll understand."

* * *

**-GX-**

Leter, there are a huge crowds infront of Obelisk boys dorm, almost every male obelisk students is present. Riku and Ryo getting ready for their duel while the Obelisk students eager to see the Kaiser's victory over Riku who will crawl on the ground in defeat by Ryo's formidable power.

"Awesome!, we'll get to see Kaiser's duel!" A random Obelisk male student said in excitement.

"But who's the one that duel him" asked another one.

"It seems some stupid Slifer Slacker wants to get himself humiliated" another one laughed.

With such crowds, Riku and Ryo keep staring eachother without got distracted by the huge crowds. Even some of Obelisk girls students came to watch the duel, including the pigtails girl, who keep watching on Riku this entire time.

"That idiot, why did he have to challenge the Kaiser?" The girl said, while she brought a camera, and takes some pictures with flashlight.

"Hey, mind if you don't use flash?" A male student beside her said to her.

"Sorry..." She apologize and deactivated the flashlight on her camera.

Back to Riku and Ryo, they place their decks on the duel disk.

"Are you ready?" Ryo asked him

"Yeah" Riku nodded. "Alright, let the game begin!"

**"DUEL!"**

**Ryo : 4000 (5)**

**Riku : 4000 (5)**

They both got their starting hand. Riku look at his hand, and sadly he don't have any monster he can summon.

"Alright, who's going first?" Riku asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, so I'll let you decide it" Ryo said calmly with his eyes closed.

"Then, I'll go first... Draw!" Riku starting his turn.

**Turn 1 : Riku (6)**

He looked at the card, he relief to see a monster card he could summon.

"I summon Phantasm Dragon Tamer Wendell in attack position!" A blonde haired boy appears on his field, the boy is the one who controlled Knight Fafnir, now taking two sword handle that bring out energy blades on it.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Wendell (1500/1000/4*/WIND/Spellcaster)**

**"Ah shit, here we go again"** Wendell's duel spirit sighed.

"What's wrong, Wendell?" Riku asked in low voice.

**"You summon me on the first turn while my effect works better in second turn, and next I'll get destroyed"** Wendell concerned about it.

"Don't worry Wendell, with our bond, we'll surely gonna win this and you will be okay" Riku assured.

**"Okay, I'll trust you"** Wendell sighed.

"I place three face-down, and i end my turn" Riku said with three face-down card in front of him.

**Riku (2)**

"My turn, Draw!" Ryo started his turn.

**Turn 2 : Ryo (6)**

"First I'll Special summon Cyber Dragon!" A mechanical dragon appeared.

**Cyber Dragon (2100/1600/5*/LIGHT)**

"This monster can be Special Summoned when my opponent have a monster while i don't" Ryo explained.

"Cyber Dragon?!" Riku suprised facing that monster. _"I would have to watch out, otherwise he will going for one-turn kill me"_

"Cyber Dragon will attack your monster!" Ryo entered the Battle Phase.

**"Okay, Riku. Time to use those face-downs"** Wendell said nervously.

"Evolution Burst!" Cyber Dragon charged its attack and fired it towards Wendell and destroy him.

**"I trusted you!"** Wendell yelled at Riku, with his Life Points dropped.

**Riku : 4000 → 3400**

After that, many Obelisk Blue students cheered for Ryo.

"Alright! He got him!"

"The Kaiser draw the first blood!"

"Riku..." The pigtails girl mumbled in worry.

But that attack didn't fazed him, and then he activated his card.

"I activate my face-down card! Phantams Dragon Elemental Summoning!" Riku reveal one of his face-downs. The artwork have Elfreet, Gia, Lulu, amd Wendell rising their weapons while surrounded by their attribute aura.

**Phantams Dragon Elemental Summoning (Quick-Play Spell)**

"By banishing a Phantasm Dragon monster from my graveyard, i can Special Summon 1 Phantasm Dragon monster with same Attribute from my deck!" Riku explained.

"Come, lend me your power, Fafnir!" The green dragon appeared from a portal while roaring.

**Phantasm Dragon Fafnir (1700/1200/6*/WIND/)**

"With Fafnir's effect, shuffle one random card from your hand to the deck" Riku pointing at the Kaiser. Fafnir blow a gust of wind at Ryo.

Ryo place 1 card to the deck and got shuffled "I set two cards, and turn end"

**Ryo (2)**

"Then, it's my turn... Draw!"

**Turn 3 : Riku (3)**

He looked the card he just draw, which it a Field Spell. "Alright now, let's set up the stage!"

"From my hand, i use Field Spell Phantasmagic Circle!"

**Phantasmagic Circle (Field Spell)**

A magic circle appeared on the ground following by six pillars and dragon statues.

"When this card is activate, i can add 1 Phantasm Dragon Spell/Trap from deck to my hand" Riku add Phantasm Dragon Spirit.

**Riku (3)**

"Next i activate Phantasmagic Circle's effect! Once per turn during the main phase, i can special summon 1 Phantasm Dragon monster that had been banished in defense position" Riku explained.

"Now return to me, Wendell!" Riku select him because he's the only one in banish zone.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Wendell (1500/1000/4*/WIND)**

**"Alright, it's time to pay back!"** Wendell appear on the field.

"Now Wendell's effect is activate! When this card is summoned. I can return one of your Spell/Trap card back to your hand! I choose the left one!" Wendell swing his sword making wind wave towards the set card.

**Ryo (3)**

"With this two monster, I'll Contact Fusion!" Without wasting more time, he planning to brought his powerhouse. Wendell and Fafnir turned into green lights and merge together.

**"Blow them away! Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir!"**

The medieval armored dragon with sword and shield descended followed by huge gust of wind.

**Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir (2500/1800/7*/WIND/Fusion)**

"Huh!? He fusion summon a monster without spell card!?" A Obelisk student said in surprised.

"And its has 2500 ATK points!"

Riku and Ryo ignored the whispering Obelisk Students around them. "So this is the Contact Fusion, huh?" Ryo calmly said looked at the monster.

"Yeah! Now I'm gonna show you its power!... Knight Fafnir's effect! When this card is Special Summoned, i can target up to 2 Spell/Trap on my opponent's field and return to the top of their deck!" Riku explained, since Ryo have only have a set card, Wendell make wind waves using his swords to blow away Ryo's set card.

"I wouldn't let you do that!" Ryo said "Trap card activate, Threatening Roar!" A trap with image Manticore of Darkness roared at Behemoth, the King of All Animals. An intimidating roar came from the card shock the area making Riku's monster to be afraid to carry out its assault.

**Threatening Roar (Normal Trap) **

"With this Trap, your monster cannot declare an attack!" Ryo said.

"Nice job, Kaiser!"

"Your plan are useless, Slacker!"

The Obelisk cheers for Ryo and insults Riku. Seeing that there's nothing he can do for now, he decided to end his turn.

**Riku (3)**

"My turn, Draw!" Ryo draw in calm manner.

**Turn 4 : Ryo (4)**

"I activate Pot of Greed!" A green pot with with creepy smiling face appear on the field

**Pot of Greed (Normal Spell) **

_"Don't say it! Please don't say it!"_ Riku praying in his mind.

"This card allows me to draw two more card from my deck!" Ryo explained.

_"Oh darn it!"_ He cursed in his head. Two light orbs came from the pot and flying towards Ryo as he draw two cards

**Ryo (5)**

Ryo looked at the card he just draw. "I summon Proto Cyber Dragon" a smaller Cyber Dragon appears "This card's name becomes Cyber Dragon while on the field"

**Proto Cyber Dragon (Cyber Dragon) (1100/600/3*/LIGHT)**

"Then i use Polymerization! By fusing two Cyber Dragons on my field to Fusion Summon, Cyber Twin Dragon!"

**Polymerization (Normal Spell) **

A twin headed Cyber Dragon appeared with lager body than before.

**Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100/8*/LIGHT)**

"Oh yeah! Now the Kaiser have stronger monster!" An Obelisk students said.

_"Well thanks for stating the obvious"_ Riku rolled his eyes.

"Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during each Battle Phase" Ryo stated "Battle! Cyber Twin Dragon Attack Knight Fafnir!"

**"Evolution Twin Burst!"** One of the heads charge its attack and fired it at Fafnir, creating a explosion and smoke.

"Alright, the Kaiser Did it!" the Obelisk students said thinking that they had won.

When the smoke is cleared, it revealed Knight Fafnir still standing, guarding itself using its shield while protecting Riku.

"Thanks... Wendell, Fafnir" Riku said, as the Tamer gives him thumbs up.

**"No problem..." **The wind dragon tamer said.

**Riku : 3400 → 3100**

"What gives! His monster survived!?" An Obelisk student said in shocked.

"Knight Fafnir cannot be destroyed by battle! Plus my opponent can only attack with one monster during each Battle Phase" Riku explained.

"But, Cyber Twin Dragon still can attack again!" And once again, it fired towards Knight Fafnir. But the wind dragon used its shield again, defending from the attack.

**Riku : 3100 → 2800**

"Next I'll use Different Dimension Capsule!... I remove 1 card from my deck then during my second Standby Phase, i can add that card to my hand" a sarcophagus appear and Ryo place a card in it, then it locked itself.

**Different Dimension Capsule (Normal Spell)**

"Then I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell!" A strong typhoon destroyed the Phantasmagic Circle.

**Mystical Space Typhoon (Quick-Play Spell)**

"With this i ended my turn"

**Ryo (1)**

"My turn! Draw!"

**Turn 5 : Riku (4)**

Riku glance at the card, it was a Ritual Spell. _"I can't use it just yet"_. He thought. _"Knight Fafnir's ATK is not enough to take his monster out, the only one who capable of destroying his monster is Bahamut, Tiamat, and Lindworm."_ He strategize his movement and remember that he have his face-down. _"It seems that I've to bet everything on that card"_

"I'll use Knight Fafnir's effect! During either players turn, i can returned this card to the Extra deck then Special Summon 1 Phantasm Dragon monster and 1 Phantasm Dragon Tamer monster that had been banished in defense position!"

Knight Fafnir glowing for a second then return back to their previous form.

**Phantasm Dragon Fafnir (1700/1200/6*/WIND) **

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Wendell (1500/1000/4*/WIND)**

"Now since Fafnir is special summoned, shuffle one card from your hand to the deck!" Ryo shuffle the last card in his hand.

**Ryo (0)**

_"Those Phantasm Dragons have ability to easily special summoned themselves then cut the opponent's resources, i have to be careful"_ Ryo thought.

"I activated my face-down! Phantasm Dragon Turn Changing!... By banishing up to two Phantasm Dragon monster, i can roll a die, then i can special summon the same number of Phantasm Dragon monster from my deck with attribute depends on the result. One Is for fire, two is water, three is wind, four is earth, five is light, and six is dark" Riku explained.

**Phantasm Dragon Turn Changing (Normal Trap)**

"I'll banish Fafnir and Wendell!"

Then a dice appear from the card, it spin few times on the air _"Come on! Come on! Give me something to handle this situation" _it finally land on the ground and revealing number five.

"Yes!... It land on five, so that means i can Special summon two LIGHT Phantasm Dragon monster" he searched the cards from his deck then place it on the duel disk.

"I summon Phantasm Dragon Lindworm and Tamer Eclaire!"

Two new monster appeared, one of them is a four legged white dragon with some yellow scales, it have large feather wings with yellow spikes on its back. It has golden eyes and golden horn. It let a roar after it appears on the battle field.

**"Master, how can i help you?" Eclaire said humbly. **

Eclaire is a light brown skin girl, long silver hair and golden eyes, she holding a futuristic yellow and white gunblade with runes on it. Her outfit consisting of a black undershirt, black shorts, a white and yellow tunic which is worn over them, a yellow ribbon, steel gauntlets, white gloves, and steel boots. The back of her tunic displays an sun emblem.

**Phantasm Dragon Lindworm (2000/1000/5*/LIGHT/Dragon)**

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Eclaire (1000/1400/*3/LIGHT/Spellcaster)**

"And then, Eclaire's effect is activate! Once per turn, when this card is summoned, i can roll a dice, and both players special summon monster from their deck in attack position that have same level with the result" Riku explained, once again, Eclaire summon a dice and throw it into the field, it spinning for few moments and landed on four.

"The result is four, so we can summon level four monster. From my deck I summon Elfreet!"

Eclaire shoot her gunblade towards the dice, creating a portal and Elfreet came out from it.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Elfreet (1800/900/4*/FIRE)**

**"Hmph... I'll not let you down, Master" Elfreet bring out his katana. **

Ryo search a card drom his deck "Then i summon Cyber Phoenix!" A mechanical bird with red wings appeared from the portal.

Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600/4*/FIRE)

"Now, it's show time! I banish Eclaire and Lindworm for Contact Fusion!"

**"Breakthrough! Phantasm Dragon Blaster Lindworm!"**

Eclaire and Lindworm merge together in yellow lights and then revealed an upgrade of Lindworm. It's body is bigger than before and standing with two feet also now covered in yellow futuristic armor with its left arm merged with a long barrel laser gun, its feathers wings becomes gold with some machine parts. Meanwhile Eclaire is on top its head with her gunblade ready.

**Phantasm Dragon Blaster Lindworm (2300/2500/7*/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion)**

"Ha! That kid just wasted his monster to summon a weaker monster!" An obelisk boy laughed, referring to Knight Fafnir and Blaster Lindworm.

"What a moron! He should just place it on defense position" another one said.

"Challenge Kaiser was his mistake" the third one stated

"There's no way he will beat Kaiser's monster" the fourth obelisk boy exclaimed.

"What's wrong with this people!?" The pigtails girl said in upset looking around.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Roared Ryo gazing to all Obelisk making them all quiet down "I'll not tolerates to anyone who treating their fellow classmates so shamefully!" He stated with slightly anger on his voice. Then he looked at Riku "Alright Riku, continue your turn" He said calmly.

Riku nodded then say "You know what, Ryo. You're officially on my good guys list" making him smile a little.

"Okay then, this turn I'll attack at full force, so get ready!" Riku warned him.

"It will disrespectful if you don't" Ryo clamly stated.

"I'll activate Blaster Lindworm's effect! Once per turn, by banishing a card from my hand, i can destroy a face-up monster on my opponent's field. I target Cyber Twin Dragon" He banish Phantasm Dragon Spirit. Eclaire fired her gunblade at Cyber Twin Dragon, making a target mark, then Blaster Lindworm pointing its laser gun amd blast the monster with it.

**Riku (3)**

"Also, you take 500 damage!" Riku continued.

"Agh!" The laser penetrate the monster and make its way towards Ryo. "That's weird, i slightly feel the attack" he thought.

**Ryo : 4000 → 3500**

"Since i used Lindworm's effect, it can't attack you directly" Riku said.

"Time to battle! Blaster Lindworm attack Cyber Phoenix!" Once again it aiming its gun and fired at the Phoenix and completely destroy it.

**Ryo : 3500 → 2400**

"Since Cyber Phoenix is destroyed by battle, it allows me to draw a card" Ryo explained.

**Ryo (1)**

"Now Elfreet will attack you directly!" The fire tamer draw his katana then creating a flame slash wave towards Ryo.

"Hmm!" Ryo shield himself with his hand. "Now it feels stronger than before" Ryo noticed.

**Ryo : 2400 → 600**

"No way!"

"That freshman just push the Kaiser to the edge!"

"Unbelievable!"

Crowd of Obelisk boys and girls said in shock.

"I set two cards and call it a turn" two face-downs appear in front of him.

**Riku (1)**

"My turn, Draw!" Ryo begin his turn.

**Turn 6 : Ryo (2)**

**Different Dimension Capsule (1 Turn)**

He looking at his hand and then "I set a monster and a card" he set all his cards.

"With that, i end my turn" Ryo calmly said.

This makes the Obelisk students looking with horrified expression.

"This is bad. The Kaiser couldn't do anything to counter attack"

"But, I'm sure he thought a plan!"

Riku heard what they said, and it seems that the Obelisk started to think that their best man will lose.

**Ryo (0)**

"Okay then, it's my turn... Draw!" The boy starting his turn.

**Turn 7 : Riku (2)**

Riku add the card to his hand he looked at the card. "Battle Fusion? Good, this could help me in this duel." Riku thought. With the pigtails girl able to take a peek at the card he just draw with her camera.

"Battle! Elfreet will attack your face-down monster!" Riku declared, just like before Elfreet launched his attack towards the face-down, but the face-down flip open and revealing a monster that Riku never expected.

"To bad for you, you just attacked my Cyber Jar" Ryo stated with small smile.

**Cyber Jar (900/900/3*/DARK)**

"NANI!" Riku said with wide eyes.

"Oh! Nice job, Kaiser!"

"His monsters is done for!"

As soon as the monster's revealed, it destroying all monster on the field.

"Judging from your expression, it seems you know what this monster do..." Ryo said and Riku nodded.

"Yeah, you got me there, Kaiser..." Riku smirked then revealing his top five cards from the deck one by one. First he get a Spell Card Phantasm Dragon Exchange, second he got another Spell, Phantasm Dragon Bahamut's Blade, then got a spell once again Phantasm Dragon Soul Fusion, then a trap card"

"Come on, please give me something that i could summon" He pleaded, then calmly drawing his last card then revealing a monster.

"Thanks for answering my call" He said in relief. "I Summon Phantasm Dragon Tamer Marduk in attack position!"

And then a young boy with black hair and purple eyes appear, his outfit resemble grim reaper. On his hand there's a grimoire with purple moon symbol.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Marduk (1300/1700/3*/DARK/Spellcaster)**

**Riku (6)**

Riku add the cards he just revealed to his hand. Now Ryo revealing his top 5 cards. First he got monster.

"I summon Reflect Bounder in attack position!"

**Reflect Bounder (1700/1000/4*/LIGHT)**

The second one is Monster Reborn. The third is Pot of Avarice, fourth is Cyber Dragon, and lastly Cyber Valley

"I summon Cyber Valley in attack position"

**Cyber Valley (0/0/1*/LIGHT)**

**Ryo (3)**

"Now I'll continue the battle! Phantasm Dragon Tamer Marduk will attack Reflect Bounder!"

"Huh!?"

"Is he out of his mind!?" Some of Obelisk surprised that he attacking a stronger monster.

"Before damage calculation, i play Quick-Play spell Phantasm Dragon Bahamut's Blade!" A card with artwork of a sword that similar with Bahamut's head. "With this card, i can target a Phantasm Dragon monster i control, this turn it gains 500 ATK points and also can attack twice!"

**Phantasm Dragon Bahamut's Blade (Quick-Play Spell) **

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Marduk : 1300 → 1800**

Marduk grab the sword that appear beside him, and then he dash forward to Reflect Bounder and delivering a flame sword wave at the monster.

"But, by doing that, you'll take damage equal to your monster's ATK because of Reflect Bounder's effect" Ryo pointed out. The mirror on Reflect Bounder absorbed the attack then send it back at Riku before it destroyed.

"Aggh!"

**Ryo : 600 → 500**

**Riku : 2800 → 1000**

"Alright! Kaiser begun to catch up with him" an Obelisk student exclaimed.

"But, Marduk can still attack again!" Riku said quickly recovered. As Marduk make his way towards Cyber Valley.

"I activated Cyber Valley's effect... When this card is targeted for an attack, i can banish it and ended the Battle Phase. Then i can draw a card!" Ryo explained then looked at the card he just draw, it was another Cyber Dragon.

Cyber Valley disappeared from the spot making Marduk confused that his target is gone.

**Ryo (4)**

With Battle Phase has ended, Riku took Phantasm Dragon Soul Fusion "i play Phantasm Dragon Soul Fusion!"

**Phantasm Dragon Soul Fusion (Normal Spell) **

"With card, by returning one banished Phantasm Dragon and one Phantasm Dragon Tamer that i control to my deck, i can Special Summon Phantasm Dragon Fusion monster from my extra deck with its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase... I returning Marduk and Fafnir to Special Summon Knight Fafnir!"

**Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir (0/1800/7*/WIND/Fusion)**

Knight Fafnir appear on the field with slightly looked weaker than before.

"Then i set two cards" he set Phantasm Dragon Exchange and Battle Fusion "With that, i end my turn and during the End Phase, Knight Fafnir gains its ATK back" then after that Knight fafnir return to normal.

**Riku (3)**

"Time to End this, Draw!" Ryo said calmly.

**Turn 8 : Ryo (5)**

He looked at the card and got Limiter Removal

**Different Dimension Capsule (2 Turn)**

"With this Different Dimension Capsule has been two of my Standby Phase, it make me able to add the card i banish to my hand" the sarcophagus opened it self and a card flying towards Ryo's hand.

**Ryo (6)**

"From my hand, i activate Pot of Avarice!" A purple pot with weird face appear. "By targeting 5 monsters from my graveyard, then shuffle them back to deck, i can draw 2 cards!" Ryo explained, he choose Cyber Dragon, Proto Cyber Dragon , Cyber Jar, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Cyber Phoenix.

**Ryo (7)**

He return them to deck and Extra deck then draw two cards, and amazingly he got another copy of Proto Cyber Dragon and Cyber Phoenix.

"Riku Narukami..." Ryo called his name "I'm impressed that you able to push me this far." He told him. With the others listening him carefully. "Because of that, I'm gonna show you the strongest monster in my deck" he said.

Riku gulped a little, he know what monster that Ryo referring to, but luckily he got his set cards, Negate Attack and Battle Fusion. He had been saving Negate Attack from his first turn.

"I normal summon Proto Cyber Dragon!"

**Proto Cyber Dragon (1100/600/3*/LIGHT)**

"From my hand, i activate Power Bond!" Ryo show him the card. "With this, i could Fusion Summon Machine-type Fusion Monster using monster from hand or field, and that monster gains ATK equal to its original ATK"

"I fuse Proto Cyber Dragon that becomes Cyber Dragon. And two Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

The three mechanical dragon swirling in vortex and then revealed their new form.

"Fusion Summon!...Come forth! Cyber End Dragon!"

A huge three headed mechanical dragon appeared looking at Riku directly.

**Cyber End Dragon (4000****→8****000/2800/10*/LIGHT/Fusion)**

"I'm not done, from my hand, i activate Limiter Removal! This card doubled the ATK of all Machine-Type monster that i controlled!"

**Limiter Removal (Quick-Play Spell) **

**Cyber End Dragon : 8000 → 16000**

"16000 ATK!" Benkei said with mouth open wide.

"That's overkill!" Said another Obelisk Blues.

"That kid is done for!" Third Obelisk students exclaimed.

"But, he has five set cards, what if he had Mirror Force?" Asked another one in worries.

"If that Kid won against Kaiser, then it will be a big uproar in the academy" Said other Obelisk student making Riku widening his eyes.

_"This is it, Riku... Show them what you have"_ the pigtails girl thought.

"I activate my face-down!... Trap Stun!" Ryo revealed his set card "this turn, Trap cards are useless"

"This... has turned into a difficult situation" Riku sighed with some sweat around his head, he never imagine that the Kaiser is using cyber style. And now Negate Attack wouldn't able to save him now.

"You fought well, Riku Narukami. But i think it's time to end this..." Ryo said as he entering the battle phase. "Cyber End Dragon attack your Fafnir!"

**"Eternal Evolution Burst!"** The three heads of Cyber End Dragon begun to charge the attack.

"Do something, Ri-kun!" The girl shouted at him, with Riku who is in a deep thoughts with fearless look at his eyes. He could activate Battle Fusion to make Knight Fafnir's ATK higher than Cyber End Dragon. But his quiet life in Duel Academy will be beyond his reach. If he lose, then the Slifer students will treated more badly than before, and its gonna be his fault. So one solution he can think right now is...

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell card! Phantasm Dragon Exchange!" A card with image of Knight Fafnir protecting a fallen Leviathan. "With this card, when my monster is targeted for an attack, i can tribute the monster then Special Summon a Phantasm Dragon monster from my Graveyard, and change the attack target to that card!"

"I tribute Knight Fafnir to Special Summon Elfreet from my Graveyard!"

Then Knight Fafnir was pulled into a portal, and Elfreet taking his place.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Elfreet (1800/900/4*/FIRE)**

"What is he doing!?" Asked an Obelisk student.

The attack cannot be cancelled as the three headed mechanical dragon fired their blast towards Elfreet. The fire tamer used his katana to block it, but it was futile as the attack overpowered him.

"Alright! The Kaiser win!" An Obelisk student cheered. But he celebrate to early.

"Phantasm Dragon Tamer Elfreet's effect is activate!" Riku exclaimed "when this card destroyed and i will take damage, i can inflict the same amount of damage to my opponent!" Riku stated.

"What did you say?!" Ryo surprised.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Shouted Obelisk Students.

"Then, that means..." The pigtails girl mutters

**"We shall go down together, you beast!"** Before Elfreet destroyed, he reflect some of the blast towards Ryo and Cyber End Dragon then finally the blast hit both of the duelist.

***BOOOM!***

An explosion erupted from their duel with thick smokes. When the smokes has cleared, they could see the Kaiser Ryo fall into his knee, while Riku fall back into his butt.

**Ryo : 500 → 0**

**Riku : 1000 → 0**

**Result : DRAW**

"It's... It's a draw?" Benkei asked in disbelieve.

"No...way!"

"That Slifer Slacker tied with the Kaiser!?" Said another Obelisk student with wide eyes.

"I can't believe this ..." Obelisk Students could not accept the fact that someone from Slifer could equally match against the mighty Kaiser Ryo. So they don't have any idea how to respond.

"I guess I've underestimate him, i never thought he pulled that off" Ryo started to stand up and then walked towards Riku and gave him a hand to stand up. Riku accepted his help, then dusting off himself.

"You're surprised me there, i can't believe a Slifer Red would able to stand a ground against an Obelisk like that especially me. You're truly a interesting duelist, Riku Narukami. I dare to say that you're better than most of Obelisk Blues" Ryo said offered him a hand.

"Actually, I'm a Ra Yellow student" Riku accepted his handshake with a smile "That was a good duel, i wouldn't mind to duel you again sometime" he replied before having a strong headache.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked in concerned.

"Don't worry, just a little headache after duel" Riku replied with fake smile. He turning around to leave Obelisk dorm. But, Benkei stand in his way with couple of Obelisk students beside him.

"Hold on, kid. We got some business with you" Benkei crossed his arms.

Riku knew that something like this would happen, apparently this guys don't want him getting away just like that, after he shows up his skills. The Obelisk Blues started to surrounding him.

"Why're you just standing there! Run!" Suddenly his hand got pulled by the girl, and she dragged him to the woods towards the main building.

"Huh? Hey! they getting away!" Said an Obelisk boy student.

"After him!" They was about to go after Riku and the girl.

"Hold it!" But Ryo stopping them from chasing after Riku. "He tied with me fair and square, i don't know what your problem with him, but i want you guys not to bother him and his friends. Is that clear!?" Looking sharply at them

"Uh... Yes!" They all obey him with slight fear

"Riku Narukami... You're really a mysterious duelist, i hope you can be one of my successor after i graduate" Ryo said to himself.

* * *

**-GX-**

On the woods where the girl keep dragging Riku away from Obelisk dorm. Riku found this a familiar feeling, as he looking at the girl, looking at her hair and that ribbon, he remembered there's a girl in his childhood who's exactly like her and also hold his hand like this. the boy turned around his head for a second and noticed that Benkei didn't after him. "Hey, Hana... I think that guy don't after us anymore"

Shocked that her name been called, the girl named Hana slowly stop running then let go his hand as they have arrived near the entrance of the main building. "So you remembered me after all...Ri-kun" She then turned around facing him.

"Yeah... you're the only one who called me by that name" Riku said. "It's has been long time since we last meet"

"It's has been five years..." Hana said crossed her arms.

"That long?..." Riku shocked a little.

"Yes, and Riku... Why are you challenging someone that caliber!? It nearly got me a heart attack!" She shouted angrily. This cause him cover his ears as he got yelled.

"But I just want to-"

"I don't need your excuses! You should know not to get into trouble with the Obelisk Blue, if it wasn't for me, you would be in big trouble with Benkei and the others. Next time please think of the consequences of your plan, I don't want to always worry about what you gonna do" She told him.

Riku blinking few times in confusion "Eh? You're worrying about me?"

"Wha-! There's no way I'm worrying about you, Idiot!" She shouted again near his face.

"Hana-san? Riku-kun?" A voice familiar to them. They looked the voice who's belongs to Asuka.

"Asuka-san? What're you doing here?" Hana asked a bit surprised.

"Me? I just helped someone get out from troubles, that's all" Asuka calmly said.

"Wait, don't tell me it's Judai and Sho..." Riku realized who's she referring to.

"Yes, they used dueling facility after schools hour. By the way, what're you two doing?" Asuka asked them.

"Well... We just running away from the Obelisk boys after i dueling on front of their dorm-" Riku trying to explain.

"He tie against the Kaiser..." Hana said straight to the point.

"You what!?" Asuka shocked in disbelief. Making Riku rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Hehe... Yeah, that was a close call" he said.

"Oh really?... I think you would've won that duel, if you activated that card" Hana said.

"Huh? Riku would've won?" Asuka in confusion of what she mean.

Hana take away the card that still in his spell/trap slot that revealing Battle Fusion. "When Cyber End Dragon attacked Knight Fafnir, you could easily beat it with this card, and yet you choose not to. Why?" Hana explained and asked him. "Not only that, you seems didn't activated Fafnir's effect to send back his Different Dimension Capsule to the deck" making Asuka trembling that Riku is able toe to toe against Ryo.

_"He's dueling Ryo and actually could've won"_ Asuka thought.

"Maybe i could've won... But tie against Kaiser is already enough to send the message to the Obelisk that there's someone in lower ranks aren't to underestimated" Riku confidently said, taking the card back and place it in his deck.

"Well then, see you girls tommorow" Riku leave the two of them and make his way to Slifer dorm.

"Hey, Hana..." Asuka called her.

"Yes?..."

"Just who is Riku exactly?" Asuka asked.

"I honestly don't know, even when we're kids, he had been demonstrated his amazing dueling skills" Hana stated narrowing her eyes. "If i would have call him anything then i gonna go with a genius"

* * *

**-GX-**

Riku has arrived in his room, he sighed and exhausted, he looked at the clock and see that already pass ten o'clock. "I got a little time..." He walk towards his computer and turn it on. He mess with it a little, checking his e-mail and browse the internet to try relaxing himself. When suddenly a sign for a video chat appears.

"Huh?... Who's calling at this hour?" He asked himself, he decided to accept the video chat, and revealed a man that he recognize.

"Hohoho... Good evening, Riku-boy. It's been awhile hasn't it?" the man said.

"Mr. Pegasus?!..." Riku startled by him, that he would call him in this our. The President of Industrial Illusions contacting him. "What do you need from me?" the boy asked.

"Nothing much... Firstly, congratulations for passed the Duel Academy entrance exam" Pegasus said throught the video.

"I already saw your duel at the entrance exam, and i was impressed that you can use the Phantasm Dragons so well" he added.

"Okay... Thanks" Riku who not sure how to answer. "I gotta say, they sure have many options during any situations" he commenting.

"Indeed, even thought I'm the one who made them, there's still difficulties I've found" Pegasus admit "Ah, making you testing a personal deck that i created is very amusing to me" Pegasus said, this making Riku rolled his eyes and sigh.

"So, you just want talking about that... Or there's another thing you wanted to say?" Riku asked him, knowing that this man would only call him when there's something happening.

"Oh, yes. There's one more thing i need to tell you..." His voice started to get a little serious as Riku just keep silent after hearing it.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Phew... Now that's done. Sorry for the Really late update, i got busy during the past few months and lose my motivation to write this story. And now I'm about to enter college, so i probably got less free time to write. **

**Now for the OC cards**

**Phantasm Dragon Lindworm (2000/1000/5*/LIGHT/Dragon)**

**Effect : **If your opponent control more monster than you do, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When a card effect that would destroy a card on the field is activated, you can banish 1 card from your hand; negated the activation and destroy that card. You can only Special Summon "Phantasm Dragon Lindworm" once per turn.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Eclaire (1000/1400/*3/LIGHT/Spellcaster)**

**Effect : **When this card is summoned; roll a six-sided die, and both players Special Summon monster from their deck with level equal to the result. Once per turn : You can banish 1 card in your hand; Special Summon 1 level 7 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard but it cannot attack this turn. When this card is destroyed by battle; add 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Spell Card from your deck or GY to your hand.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Wendell (1500/1000/4*/WIND/Spellcaster)**

**Effect : **When this card is summoned; return 1 Spell/Trap card that your opponent control to their hand. Once per turn during your Main Phase; you can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from your deck to the Graveyard, then target 1 level 4 or lower monster on the field, return it to the owner's hand. When this card destroyed by a card effects, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Marduk (1300/1700/3*/DARK/Spellcaster)**

**Effect : **When you don't have any monster on your field, Once per turn; You can Special Summon this banished card to your side of field. Once per turn; you can banish 1 Dragon-Type monster from your deck. After the damage calculation, banish any monster that attacked this card.

**Phantasm Dragon Blaster Lindworm (2300/2500/7*/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion)**

**1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster + Phantasm Dragon Lindworm**

**Effect : **Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card gains 100 ATK for each "Phantasm Dragon" in your graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 card from your hand, then target 1 monster on the field, destroy it and inflict 500 damage to your opponent, this card cannot attack directly during the turn you activated this effect. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster and 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster), Special Summon them in Defense Position.

**Phantasm Dragon Elemental Summoning (Quick-Play Spell)**

**Effect : **Banish 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Phantams Dragon" monster from your deck with same attribute.

**Phantasmagic Circle (Field Spell)**

**Effect : **When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. The Special Summon of your monster(s) and the activation of your Spell(s) is cannot be negated. Once per turn: you can Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster that have been banished to your field in defense position.

**Phantasm Dragon Turn Changing (Normal Trap)**

**Effect : **Banish up to 2 "Phantasm Dragon" monster(s) you control : then roll a six-sided die and Special Summon the same number of monster with attribute depending on the result.

● 1 : FIRE ● 3 : WIND ● 5 : LIGHT

● 2 : WATER ● 4 : EARTH ● 6 : DARK

**Ph****antasm Dragon Soul Fusion (Normal Spell)**

**Effect : **Return 1 "Phantasm Dargon Tamer" from your side of field and 1 "Phantasm Dragon" from your Graveyard or that had been banished to your deck : Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck with its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase.

**Phantasm Dragon Bahamut's Blade (Quick-Play Spell)**

**Effect : **Target 1 "Phantasm Dragon" that you control; until the End Phase, it gains 500 ATK and can attack twice this turn.

**Phantasm Dragon Exchange (Quick-Play Spell) **

**Effect : **When your monster is targeted for an attack; You can tribute that monster, then Special Summon a "Phantasm Dragon" from your graveyard or that had been banished to your side of field and change the attack target to that monster. If you tribute a "Phantasm Dragon" Fusion Monster, you can Special Summon a "Phantasm Dragon" Fusion Monster from your extra deck instead (ignoring its summoning conditions).

**I just change that their Fusion monster can only be summoned with their respective dragons, except with effect from their spells like Soul Fusion and Spirit. Change the fusion monster effect so they can be special summoned from the graveyard. **

**Edit : 2-2-2020**

**Ps : for dueling against Asuka, do you guys wants Judai or Riku to duel her, or we can make it a Tag Duel. I just can't decide it... **


	3. Chapter 3 : A Duel in Love

**A/N : Hello there! Sorry making you guys wait, I got busy with college, but now i have time to write. Once again I'm sorry. Now for this story will have some cards that will using their Anime effect, i also use cards from the manga. And i planning adding Synchro during their third year. So that's about it... Sorry if there's grammar mistakes.. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh and other Spin-offs or other references, they own by their respective companies. I just own the OC the cards that i made. **

* * *

Chapter 3 : A Duel In Love

Few days after his duel against the Kaiser of Duel Academy, Riku has not made any changes regarding Obelisk Blue to stop looking low at Ra and Slifer's students. But, from what he observed, Obelisk Blue seems to avoiding him. The Draw with the Kaiser seems keep them shut up their mouths, making any Ra and Slifer's students aren't aware about his duel, they keep the secret off from anyone who tried to asked what's wrong. Even so, there's still one or two Obelisk who keep an eye on him, as they take a seat near him at Chronos' class.

"Among Duel Monster cards, there are Normal Monsters cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, Spell, and Trap cards. Next, Trap cards can be split into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, Continuous Traps... and Spell can also be split into Normal Spell cards, Quick-play Spell cards, Equip Spell cards, Ritual Spell cards, Field Spell cards, and Continous Spell cards." Asuka gracefully explained to her classmates while she was standing up.

"Bellissimo! A superb job! Signora Asuka! It was a task far too simple for the Queen of Obelisk Blue,was it not?" Chronos said joyously as she answer the question correctly.

"It's just the basics" Asuka solemnly replied as she sat down.

"Hey, did she just pretending that Gemini, Spirit, Union, and Flip monsters doesn't exist" Riku whispering for himself as he looking at her.

"Well they're Effect Monsters, but still i agree with you for her not mentioned about them" Hana who's heard his whispering about as she sat beside him.

"Also, He seems given the Obelisk Blue some easy and basic questions while pretty hard question for other students" Riku pointed out while whispered back to her.

Now Chronos looking around at students to answer his next question. He thinking about giving a Slifer Red a really hard question so he can make a laugh about them. He spotted his target who is seems to whispering about the question.

"Signore Narukami!" Chronos called him.

Hearing his name been called, the boy stand up from his seat and said "Before you ask, you're not gonna give me a super hard question that making me unable to answer so that Slifer looks bad and then giving the Obelisk some easy question, aren't you?" He deadpan asked at the Professor.

This making Chronos startled in his mind for that the boy blows up his plan "O.. Of course not!... What's making you say that?" He assured as some sweat formed on his face.

"Nothing..." Riku sighed.

"Well then...*cough* Pease tell us what is Quick-Play Spell does?"

Riku giving a a small thought about the question "Quick-Play Spell cards is a type of Spell that you can use during your Battle Phase and opponent's turn if you set it during your turn. They have spell speed 2, which can perform a chain during activation of Monster's effect and other Spell or Trap cards except for Counter Trap who is having spell speed 3"

"Hm, very good indeed, Signore Narukami" Chronos giving him a little applause.

"I just happened to usually use them in my duels, making me understand how they work" Riku shrugged.

"Seems you're a expert on this kind of spell. So that's why, i want you to write ten- no.. twenty page of essays of the type of Spells and Traps in the game and give it to me on tommorow lesson" Chronos said with smiling face. This making Riku jaw dropped.

"Eh? How can you give me extra work, even though i got the answer right?" The boy asked.

"Oh? So, you can't? I thought a genius like you who score 1 point difference with Signore Misawa in written exam could finish this easily" Chronos taunted.

"You sir, just lost my respect!" Riku said in his head while slammed his face on the the table.

"Now then... " Chronos trying to find a new victi- i mean candidate for answering his next question. "Signore Marufuji!".

"Huh! Y-Yes, Sir!" Sho standing up nervously.

"Explain to the class what a Field Spell does."

"Wait, Sho's last name is Marufuji? Is he the younger brother that Ryo told me about" Riku lift his head up.

"Um...Fi-Field...Spell is...well...Field Spell...is...well...err...um" Sho blushed in embarrassment

"Even a kindergartner knows something that simple." An Obelisk spoke out loud for the class to hear. Almost every Ras and Obelisks laughed at him.

"I should've known he had stage fright." He thought disappointedly "But that's natural."

"Don't worry. Just calm down, Sho." Judai said

"Very well, then, you may sit back down. To think you were unable to answer the very basics of basics. Well done, Slifer Red. You shocked me..."

The Obelisks and Ras laughed again

Sho sat back down with a defeated expression "I know what it is, but I just had stage fright..."

"But Professor, knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they? I mean, I'm an Slifer Red, as well, but I beat you in a duel, Professor." Judai commented cheerfully.

Chronos biting his tissue in anger "Mamma mia!" This making the other Slifer Red students laughing as Judai give a peace sign with smile.

-GX-

Next class period is Alchemy by Professor Daitokuji, which is explaining how creating gold with metals. Riku takes note of this class, while for Judai who can barely awake. Nothing much happened. After that, they have P. E Class. The students except for Sho, gather in the gym waiting for their instructor Emi Ayukawa the head nurse in the academy.

In the boys locker room, Chronos sneaking while opening the lockers one by one, he was trying to find Judai's locker, when Chronos find his shoes in one of the locker, he put a latter on top of Judai's shoes while smiling widely.

Later, Sho came in the locker room in hurry "Oh, no! Class started!" He run towards his locker, when he open it, only to find Judai's shoes in there "Oh, come on, Aniki... how many times have you mixed things up with mine...? I mean, this is my locker-huh?" Sho widened his eyes and saw a letter with a lipstick on it "Huh?! Could this be...?!" Shou gasped and then looked around to see if anyone was here. He got up and hide somewhere no one would see him.

"I've liked you ever since I first met you." Sho said while reading the note "I wait for you behind of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm tonight. Asuka Tenjouin." Sho gasped, taking a few steps and fell down in shock at the name of "his" confessor.

"I-I got a love letter from Asuka-san..." His face slighty blushed at thought of her "I'm so happy." Shou said happily.

* * *

-Night Time-

Here's now Riku entered his room after doing some dishes "Man, good thing Daitokuji-sensei letting me help him to cook up our dinner" he said to himself, for the past few days, Riku has been offered to help in the kitchen, which surprisingly increase the quality of the food for the Slifer Red students.

"I just wanna get some Zs, but that essays wouldn't leave my head" He sighed, but there's one idea in his mind.

Judai entered his room, after back from taking a shower, he wears his tracksuit while drying his hair with a towel. "Hey, Sho, you'd better go take a bath. No one's-"

"Sho ain't here" Said one of their roomates on the top bunk bed, Hayato, who's a looked like a koala at the first glance.

"Huh?" Judai confused.

"What? Didn't you both go down to the bathhouse?" Hayato asked while holding his full stomach.

"No, we didn't go together" judai replied as he take a seat "Where did he go?" He wondering where's his light blue haired friend gone.

-With Sho-

"Asuka-san! I'm on my way~!" Sho happily rowing the boat to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm.

-With Riku-

Riku came out of his room and make his way to Judai's. "Yo! Sorry for interrupting..." He open the door without knocking. the two occupants of the room looked at him.

"Oh, What's the matter, Riku?" Judai asked him.

"Nothing special, just wants to hang out" he said while taking a seat on the floor near the coffee table.

"I thought you have homework..." Judai said.

"That already taken care off, So I was thinking crash in to your room" Riku said.

"Well, feel free to come in, by the way, thanks for the food though" Hayato said to him.

"You're welcome" he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, where did you learn how to cook like that? I got admit that your cooking skills as good as your dueling skills, Riku" Judai honestly said.

"Oh, well... My foster parents own a family restaurant, so when i have free time, i helped around the kitchen" the boy answered them.

"Foster parents?..." Hayato rised his eyebrows.

"You're not living with your real parents?" Judai asked with little shocked.

The boy nodded slowly "Yeah... My parents were divorced when i was four, so my mom taken care of me alone while doing her job as scientist and then I lost my mom during fire incident in her work place ten years ago" He said while stare at the ceiling.

"You don't need to say it if you don't want to" Judai said feeling bad for asking that question.

The boy shake his head right and left "Anyway, enough with the sad story. Who's up to play Street Brawler 3?" Riku aksed while showing his handheld console.

* * *

-Obelisk Girl dorm-

In the girls outdoor bathhouse, Asuka and her roommates Momoe and Junko chatting to each other, near them is Hana, who's looking at the pictures she had taken in her camera. "Man, it looks none of the boys who enrolled this year are any good. Especially that Judai Yuki! He's noisy, crass, and cocky! Right, Asuka-san?" Junko said.

"I don't really care about him" Asuka replied while enjoying the bath then she turned around.

"Hey, Asuka-san!" Junko called her which she was completely ignored.

"That Misawa from Ra Yellow is quite the man, isn't he?..." Momoe asked "And don't forget that one Slifer who tied against the Kaiser, he's kinda cute in my opinion. If I'm wrong, his name Riki Harukami or something" she said trying to remember his name.

"Riku..."

"Huh?" Junko and Momoe turns their eyes

"His name is Riku... Riku Narukami" Hana correcting her as she listening to their conversation.

."You know him, Hana-san?" Momoe asked.

The red eyed girl nodded and said "Yes, he and i were friends back in elementary school" still looking at her camera.

"Eh? You know him that long, can you introducing us to him"

"And Hana, would you not worried if your camera get wet?"

She blinking few times and showing them "Oh this? Don't worry, this camera is waterproof" she assured. "And i recommend that you don't waste your time to ask him out. He's quite childish and i don't think he wants to date anyone now" She stated. "You guys better find another one rather than trying to get his attention"

"Oh, i see..." Momoe realized "You just wants to have him for yourself, right Hana-san?" She said cheerfully..

This cause the red eyed girl to blushing "Huh!? That's not what i meant! Who's in the right mind wants to date someone who move away without saying anything. Honestly i would find someone better than him"

"Sure, sure... " Junko nodded teasing her.

"But, you sure know alot about him" Momoe said

"What make you say that, it's not like i stalking his life or anything" She angrily denied while crossing her arms and look away. But then, she spotted something moving in the bushes, and then someone jump out front the bushes while shouting "What is this?! Why is it Signore Marufuji?!"

Her eyes widened to someone who looked like Chronos or it was really him while wearing skin tight black bodysuit. "A peeping tom!" she shouted pointing at him.

"Pervert!" The other girls shouted in surprise covering their bodies.

"Y-You can't be serious! If this keeps up, I'll be the one who's expelled!" Chronos said in panic, he tried to run but fell to the lake instead.

The girls then surrounding Sho, whose near the scene, thinking if he was the peeping tom. After they manage to restrain him, Asuka, Momoe, Junko, and Hana bring him to the girls dorm for interrogation.

-GX-

In Judai's room. There's a duel currently happening, "Take this, Riku!" Judai exclaimed as he mashing buttons for a combo.

"You're too naive, Judai" Riku smirked as able to blocked his combo down with ease. the two of them focused on their game console until Judai's PDA ringing. "Hey, Yours PDA is ringing" He told him.

"That can wait until i beat you, Riku!" Judai replied, the dual haired boy sighed, and quickly doing a counter attacks, thus knocked out Judai's character.

"Ah, darn it! I was so close!" Judai said in frustration as he then check his PDA, he received a anonymous e-mail saying to come to the girl's dorm if he wants to see Sho again.

"What was that?" Judai asked himself.

"It seems Sho got kidnapped" Riku assuming, "so that's why he not coming back"

"If that's the case, then let's go!" Judai said while Riku nodded.

-Later-

The two of them make their way towards Obelisk Girls dorm using a boat. "That Sho, what's he getting himself into?" Riku asked with his arms crossed.

"On the way to save him, it feels like we're heroes, right Riku?" Judai asked him.

"You think so?" He rised an eyebrow.

"Say, Riku. Do you like Heroes?" Judai asked.

"Well, yeah... I like them, especially Kamen Rider series" Riku replied "why do you ask?"

"When i was a kid, i really wanted to be one" Judai informed him.

"Almost every kid's childhood dream is to become heroes" Riku told him.

"Yeah, i know. There was this one time when I was a kid... They had a card design competition."

"I remember that competition. Seto Kaiba was the one who came up with the idea, right?" Riku remembered the event.

"Yeah!" Judai said happily "I drew a picture of a hero and sent it in."

"Really?" Riku said with slight curiosity "So you're the kid who won that contest?"

"That's right!" Judai replied "But I can't help but wonder what happened to that thing though, did you also sent your drawing to that contest?" Judai asked.

The boy shake his head "Sadly, no. My mom's death is around the time of that competition starts. I drew a dragon who would rivalling Kaiba-san's Blue-Eyes, but i didn't sent it to enter the competition" He shrugged. "If I'm not wrong, i given it name Galaxy-Eyes Dragon or something"

"Aw that's to bad, i wanna see that dragon too" Judai said in disappointment.

Finally they arrived at the Obelisk Girls dorm, they found Sho tied in a ropes holded by Junko with Asuka, Momoe, and Hana near him.

"Aniki...Riku ... "

"Sho, what's going on here?" Judai asked him.

"Well... If i told you, it'd either be very long story or a very short story" Sho told him.

"Well then we give you ten words to tell the story" Riku said to him.

"He was peeping into the girls' bathhouse!" Junko explained them with slight anger in her voice.

"What'd you say?" Judai couldn't believe of what he heard.

"Oh nice, she explaining it with seven words" Riku approved her explanation the girls sweatdrop.

"If the academy finds out about it, he'll definitely get expelled" Momoe explained.

"Hey, you two, Want to duel with me? If one of you defeat me, I'll look past the whole 'peeping in the bathhouse' incident" Asuka told them.

"But I'm telling you, i didn't peep!" Sho denied the fact.

"I see, decided everything with children's card game" Riku assuming.

"I don't know what's quite going on, but whatever. We accept your duel!" Judai exclaimed confidently.

"She said either one of you, ya red buffoon." Junko commented.

"That's okay, honestly i only send the message to Judai. But since Riku-kun is here too, how about we make it a Tag Duel, each pair have 8000 Life points" Asuka said.

"Okay, if that's what you wants!"

"Let's do this, Judai!"

"Get your game on!/Let the game begin!" The two said simultaneously making Judai and Riku looking at each other in confused face before they laughing to each other.

This brings smirks on Asuka's face, as she turns to her fellow Obelisk girls.

"So, which one of you going to be my partner?" She asked them.

"I don't think I'm in a mood for dueling" Momoe said sadly.

"I'll past... " Hana rised her hand a little, not caring for a slightest.

"Let do it, Asuka-san!" Junko said.

"Very well then... " She nodded.

-GX-

In Riku's room, a certain brown haired woman currently writing down the essay for her master. **"*Sigh* nine down, eleven to go"** she said after finishing the ninth page. Of course she is not alone, Wendell is also there along with Lulu and Eclaire doing their own pages.

**"I can't believe him for giving us the work that he should be doing"** Gia grumbled.

**"Well, what do you expected, we're technically his servants" **Wendell replied.

**"I know that, but atleast he should used his powers more wisely"** Gia said.

**"I don't blame him though, we basically did forced him to become our master"** Eclaire pointed out. **"He just an ordinary boy with slight bad luck in life, but extremely lucky during a duel"**

While the three argue about Riku abusing his power, the youngest tamer finally finished the work that was given to her.** "Senpai! Gia-Senpai!..."** She called the oldest tamer out four of them.

**"Yes, Lulu?"** The earth dragon tamer answered her call.

**"I'm done with this one, so... Which one should i do next?"** Asked her tilted her head.

Wendell took the page from her and see some drawing of some Continuous Spell** "You know, you can't put some drawing in the pages"**

**"Eh? Why not? I think it's look cute though"**

**"I don't think that Chronos guy would appreciate it"**

**"You done enough there, you can return back home if you wanna to"** Gia replied.

**"Yeay!" **The water dragon tamer cheered before vanish from the spot.

**"Oh, c'mon... Why did she able to go back while we stuck here doing this essays"** Wendell complaining.

**"You can go back if you done with your part"** Gia told him, before three of them feel something from Riku.

**"Well, why do you know, it seems Master currently dueling, we should finish this faster in order with came for his aid-"** before she could finish her sentence, Gia vanished from the spot leaving Wendell and Eclaire alone working the essay.

**"She just got summoned, isn't she?"** Eclaire asked him.

* * *

-back to the others-

All of them take three boats to the middle of lake, there's Judai and Riku's boat, Asuka and Junko's boat, and spectators boat which consisting Sho, Hana, and Junko. Chronos is near them in safe distance. "Oho, it seems this becoming an interesting event, show them what you got my proud Obelisk!"

The four duelists take their starting hand.

**"DUEL!"**

**J (5) & R (5) : 8000**

**A (5) & J (5) : 8000**

"I'm going first! Draw!" Asuka begin the first move.

**Turn 1 : Asuka (6)**

She examine the cards on her hand, there's **Etoile Cyber, Mystical Space Typhoon, Double Passé, Pot of Greed, Ground Collapse, **and the card she just draw** Blade Skater**.

"I Activate Spell, Pot of Greed! I draw two card from my deck" She said drawing cards "I set one monster and two face-downs" three holographic cards appeared on side of her field "with that, i end my turn!"

**Asuka (4)**

"Next up's my turn! Draw!" Judai declared.

**Turn 2 : Judai (6)**

In his hand there's **Burst Impact, A Hero Emerges, E-HERO Burstinatrix, Polymerization, and The Warrior Returning Aive**. He looking at the card he just drew, which it **E-Hero Sparkman**.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode!" Judai said as he slammed the card on his Duel Disk

Electricity formed in front of Judai as the lighting bolt hero emerged from it

**E-HERO Sparkman (1600/1400/*4/LIGHT)**

"With Sparkman, i attack your face-down!" Sparkman fired his lightning bolt, as the face-down flip open revealing a red-haired figure skater, the monster kicked the lightning bolts away as their attack and defense were same.

**Etoile Cyber (1200/1600/*4/EARTH)**

"Darn, their Attack and defense points are equal" Seeing his attack failed. Judai take A Hero Emerges from his hand and put it the card slot. "I throw a face-down and call it a turn"

**Judai (4)**

"My turn then, Draw!" Junko started her move. In her hand there's **Harpie Queen, Harpie Lady 1, Icarus Attack, Hysteric Party, Alector Sovereign of Birds,** and **Birdface**.

**Turn 3 : Junko (6)**

"From my hand, i activate Harpie Queen's effect! By discarding this card, I can add Harpies' Hunting Ground from my deck" she put the card in the graveyard then take a card from her deck "Next i activate the Field Spell Harpies' Hunting Ground, and I summon my Harpie Lady 1 in attack position" A beautiful winged woman monster descended from the sky

**Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400/4*/WIND)**

"When this card is on the field, all WIND monster gains 300 attack! Also because the effect of Harpies' Hunting Ground, All Winged-beast type gains plus 200 ATK/DEF! And any player normal or special summon Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters, he/she can target 1 Spell/Trap and destroy it!" The set card that on Judai's field turned into bits

**Harpie Lady 1 : 1300→1800**

"Now i switch Etoile Cyber to Attack mode and battle! Harpie Lady 1 attack your Sparkman!" Harpie Lady 1 fly towards Sparkman with incredible speed, she pass the monster as Sparkman blown up to bits.

**J&R : 8000→7800**

"And now Etoile Cyber Attack you directly!" Junko exclaimed

"And with her effects, Etoile gains 600 ATK when she attack directly!" Asuka explained her effect.

**Etoile Cyber : 1200→1800**

Etoile Cyber skating on the lake towards Judai before delivering a strong spinning kick at him, making him feel the force from the attack even thought he didn't feel any pain.

"Aniki!" Sho shouted in worries from the other boat.

**J&R : 7800→6000**

"You okay there, Judai" his partner asked him.

"Yeah, this is nothing" Judai assured.

"Now i set two card and i end my turn"

**Junko (2)**

"Now it's time for my action, Draw!" The dual colored-hair boy draw. On his hand there's **Gia, Leviathan, Phantasm Dragon Spirit, Miracle of Draconian Wrath, Dimension Explosion, **and a Trap card** Phantasm Dragon Lindworm's Cannon. **

Turn 4 : Riku (6)

"First all I Summon Phantasm Dragon Tamer Gia in Attack position!"

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Gia (100/2000/3*/EARTH)**

The brown haired earth dragon tamer came to the field with shocked expression. **"Master, you know tha I'm bussy writing your essays, right?"** Gia told him.

"She's what!?" Judai asked in surprised. "Oi, Riku. What did she mean by working your essay?"

"We talk about it later!... Now Gia, do your thing!" Riku told Judai and her. "Gia's effect, i can normal summon 1 Phantasm Dragon in addition to my normal summon/set this turn"

"Next i summon Leviathan in attack position!" He slammed the card on the Duel Disk

**Phantasm Dragon Leviathan (1000/1900/4*/WATER)**

The sea blue dragon came out from the lake before giving a roar.

"Now with this two monsters, I'll perform Contact Fusion!" The boy exclaimed, bot Gia and Leviathan swirling together in yellow and blue lights, creating vortex on the water.

**"Drown them in deep ocean! Phantasm Dragon Rider Leviathan!"**

**Phantasm Dragon Rider Leviathan (2400/1700/6*/WATER/Fusion)**

The spear wielding water dragon along with its tamer came out from the vortex of water, instead bringing her spear, Lulu brought a pen instead. This making Riku and Judai sweatdrop, and why she brought a pen in middle of battle? The question running through their heads.

**"Huh? It's time for a duel already!?"** Lulu asked in surprised, now she store the pen in her skirt pocket and summon her spear.

"Sorry Lulu, but i need your help for this one" the boy said to her.

"Whoa, Riku have another Duel Spirit?" Judai surprised that his partner have more than just one Duel Spirit.

"Tch! Here it comes..." Asuka thought to herself.

"Leviathan's effect activate! When this monster is Special Summoned, negates all face-up monsters that my opponent control until the End Phase!" Lulu summon a huge splash of water towards the two female monsters, this making Etoile Cyber and Harpie Lady 1 lost their power boost except by the effect of Junko's field Spell.

**Etoile Cyber : 1800→1200**

**Harpie Lady 1 : 1800→1500**

"Now battle! Leviathan attack your Harpie Lady!" Riku exclaimed. The dragon throw the spear towards the female winged monster.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap! Icarus Attack!" Junko reveal one of her face-downs "By tributing 1 Winged-beast Type Monster, i can target two cards on the field and destroy them! I target your monster and one of my face-down!" Harpie Lady 1 vanished from the sight before the spear could hit her as thunder appears above them.

**Icarus Attack (Normal Trap)**

"I won't let you do that! I activate Raider Leviathan's effect! During either players' turn, i can return this card to the Extra Deck and then Special Summon 1 Phantasm Dragon and 1 Phantasm Dragon Tamer in Defense Position! And when Leviathan is Special Summoned,i can destroy 1 Spell or Trap that you control" Riku exclaimed before the Tarp hit them, they return back to Gia and Leviathan. Since the target is gone, Icarus Attack only destroy her own face-down which is MST. Now Leviathan effect's activate, he choose to destroy the field spell. Even though his attack was failed, Riku got a back-up plan.

**"Seems your attack is failed, Master" **Gia hovering beside him.

"Don't worry i still got this" He assure.

"From my hand i use Quick-Play Spell, Phantasm Dragon Spirit!... By banishing 2 Phantasm Dragon monster that I control, i can special summon a Phantasm Dragon Fusion Monster from Extra Deck!" Riku exclaimed as he take card from his Extra Deck.

**"Eh? Wait a second, Master!"** Gia tried to say but quickly turned into swirling energy.

**"Burn everything into ashes! Phantasm Dragon Kaiser Bahamut!"** He slammed the card at the Duel Disk. The samurai armoured red dragon descended from the sky following with tornado of flames, their boats become unstable for a moment before they can rebalance it.

**Phantasm Dragon Kaiser Bahamut (2600/1400/7*/FIRE/Fusion)**

"The Battle Phase still continued, Bahamut will attack your Etoile Cyber!" Elfreet and Bahamut sending flame wave slash that straight to the female monster.

"What should I do Asuka-san?" Junko asked her.

"Use my face-down!" Asuka told her.

"Right!... I activate the face-down Double Passé!" She yelled revealing a ballerina, with the spotlight solely on her "When I activate this card, Double Passé will change any attack towards my monster into a direct on the player." She explained

**Double Passé (Normal Trap)**

"What?!" Judai asked. "Is she doesn't even care about their Life Points?" Riku asked in suprised. The flame wave pass through Etoile Cyber and redirected towards the girls. Both of them brace for the impact of the flame as they groaned because of the strong heat, but not the actual pain

**A&J : 8000→5400**

"Time to get even!" Asuka stated as she glance at Junko "I activate Double Passes' second effect! Once you've made a direct attack on me I can make a direct attack on you in response" Junko stated.

"What!?" Judai and Riku said in surprised.

Now Etoile Cyber skating through the lake made her way towards Riku and delivering a strong kick on his chest "Aggh!" He groaned as his Life Points dropped.

**J&R : 6000→4800**

"Damn, not only they protected their monster, but also inflicted some damage, these girls are no joke, especially Asuka" Riku standing up and told his partner.

"Yeah, what a woman aren't they?" Judai agree making Riku have confused look."oi Judai, you don't mean that they're..."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Forget it" Riku sighed as take one card from his hand "I set a face-down and I end my turn"

**Riku (2)**

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Asuka Roared.

**Turn 5 : Asuka (5)**

_"Let's see the news that he tied with Ryo was true"_ Asuka look at the card she just draw, which is Polymerization. "Here i go, i activate Polymerization! I fuse Etoile Cyber on the field and Blade Skater in my hand to form the ultimate cyber girl!" The purple and blue came to the field as she danced around and stood besides Etoile Cyber proudly before they skating together to form a great and more powerful being in a blinding flash of light

**"Come on out! Cyber Blader!"** Asuka roared.

The beautiful blader with long hair and red goggles made her way on the field.

**Cyber Blader (2100/800/7*/EARTH/Fusion)**

"Next I equip Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon! Thanks to this card, Cyber Blader gains 1500 ATK!" A blaster attached to the monster right arm.

**Fusion Weapon (Equip Spell)**

**Cyber Blader : 2100→3600**

"Wow! It's ATK points just went up to 3600!" Judai said happily.

"Why're you happy about that!?" Riku yelled at him.

"Brace yourself! Cyber Blader attack Kaiser Bahamut with Cyber Energy Blast!" She yelled. Cyber Blader fired her energy wave from the blaster towards the fire dragon.

"If you use blaster, then I'll fight it with my own blaster!" Riku shouted before revealing a Trap "From my hand, I activate Trap Card Phantasm Dragon Lindworm's Canon!" A white barrel laser gun appear and equip itself at Kaiser Bahamut.

**Phantasm Dragon Lindworm's Canon (Normal Trap) Effect : Target 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn, and if that monster destroy a monster, Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK (Even if your monster leave the field). When you control a face-up Fusion Monster, you can activate this card from your hand. **

"A Trap from your hand!?" Asuka said in surprised, along with Junko amd Momoe.

"When I control a Fusion Monster, I can activate this Trap from my hand! By targeting the Phantasm Dragon Monster that i control, that monster gains 1000 ATK and if that monster destroy a monster, my opponent will take damage equal to destroyed monster's ATK even if my Phantasm Dragon Monster leaves the field!"

"Alright! It will inflict huge damage to them" Sho happily said.

**Kaiser Bahamut : 2600→3600**

"Now their ATK power are equal" Hana pointed out.

**"With this we will not lose" **Elfreet assured confidently. The fire dragon fired the laser gun, it colliding with Cyber Blader's energy wave, after few moments, those attacks creating an big explosion that enveloping the two monsters, Chronos got drifted away by the explosion as their boats shaking. When the explosion is cleared, Cyber Blader survive that blast making Riku and Judai widened their eyes.

"No way! Her monster is survive?" Sho shocked.

"_Pas de deux._.." (dance for two)

"Huh?"

"It seems you neglect my Cyber Blader's effects, when my opponent only control 1 monster, Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed by battle" Asuka stated.

"Shit, she got me" Riku said.

**"Sorry that i made you dissapointed, Master" **Elfreet said shamefully .

"I should the one who feel that way, Elfreet" Riku told him before the fire dragon tamer return to the Spirit World. Riku didn't anticipated that Cyber Blader would survive, but he did prepared if his monster is destroyed. "Quick-Play Spell Activated! Miracle of Draconian Wrath!" His set card reveals itself, the card shows a dragon fly towards source of light

**Miracle of Draconian Wrath (Quick-Play Spell)**

"When a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed, i can set 2 Spell/Trap from my deck!" Two holographic cards appear on his side of field.

"As expected of Asuka-sama! You're magnificent!" Momoe praised happily

"Of course, she is the best female duelist in Obelisk Blue! Keep it up and pummel that guy into dust!" Junko praised as well.

Asuka closed her eyes feeling proud of her accomplishment.

"Don't lose! Riku! Aniki!" Sho encouraged them.

"You got some nerve." Junko commented

Sho hid behind Hana because she between him and Momoe "Um, well, not really..."

"Want to trying swimming in the lake naked?" Momoe asked teasing him.

"That's sexual harassment!" Sho replied

"What are you talking about? A peeping tom like you has no right to say anything like that?"

"I said it wasn't on purpose, darn it!" Sho replied

"Can you guys be quiet?! The duel is is still a far from over" Hana said to them as her wanted to enjoy the duel.

"What're you saying, Hana-san? No matter how you look at it, there's no chance for them to beat Asuka-san" Momoe pointed out.

"I wouldn't sure about that" Hana crossed her arms "Those two guys haven't started yet" This making Sho confused as if she didn't wanted Judai amd Riku to lose.

"Just who's side, are you?" Sho aksed her hesitantly.

"The winning side..." She replied simply.

Asuka took one card from her hand and slamming it on the Duel Disk "From my hand I activate my Spell, Ground Collapse! With this, two of your monster zones cannot be used, with that my turn is over" Asuka said.

**Asuka (1)**

"Yes, now is the time to turn this around" Judai exclaimed "Draw!" He saw the draw he just draw is E-HERO Clayman

**Turn 6 : Judai (5)**

"Oi Judai, Use my Face-down" Riku told him.

"Right! I activate the face-down card! Phantasm Dragon Gift! By Banishing a Phantasm Dragon Fusion Monster on my field or GY and 1 monster my opponent's GY, i can draw cards equal to the differences of their level! I banish level 7 Kaiser Bahamut and Level 4 Harpie Lady 1, that means i can draw 3 cards!" Judai draw, he got Fusion Gate, E-HERO Sparkman, and E-HERO Avian. "But this turn i can only Special Summon 1 monster"

**Phantasm Dragon Gift (Normal Spell) Effect : Banish 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Fusion Monster that you control or in GY, and banish 1 monster from your opponent's GY with Level less than the Fusion Monster you banished; Draw number of cards equal to the differences of their Levels. You cannot Special Summon more than 1 monster this turn. **

**Judai (8)**

"Alright! I'll activate Field Spell, Fusion Gate! This can summon a Fusion Monster without a Fusion card. I'll use its effect to fuse Sparkman and Clayman in my hand to Fusion Summon Thunder Giant!" Judai roared

Sparkman and Clayman spun in the air as they went into the gate and created the giant with purple and yellow armor and in the middle of it had a spark of electricity in the dome.

**E-HERO Thunder Giant (2400/1500/6*/Fusion)**

"Field Spells... Spell cards that give the entire field a special effect while they're out on the field" Sho said insightfully.

"So what? My Cyber Blader has an ATK of 3600. Don't you know that?" Asuka asked him

"Yeah, of course i know" Judai admit "Thunder Giant is able to destroy a monster with an original ATK lower than its own" He explained.

"Original ATK points..." Asuka muttered.

"And before it was powered up by your Equip Spell, your Cyber Blader's ATK was..."

"2-2100 ATK.. it's lower than THunder Giant's... " Asuka said in realised.

"That's right! Let's finish this!" Judai shouted. "I activate Thunder Giant's Effect, by sending 1 card from my hand, Thunder Giant can destroy your Monster!" He send Burst Impact as Thunder gIant approaching Cyber Blader and shock her with electricity on its hand before destroyed by bits "Now, i activate The Warrior Returning Alive to bring my other Sparkman back and i summon him! And with my two monster, direct attack on the opposing player!"

"Don't think this is over! Trap card activate! Hysteric Party!" A trap card shows Harpie Lady and her sisters. "By discarding 1 card from my hand, i can Special Summon as many copies of Harpie Lady as possible from my Graveyard.

**Harpie Queen : 1900**

The green haired Harpie came back from the death, blocking Thunder Giant's path.

"Then Thunder Giant attack your Harpie Queen!" Judai orders his montser as Thunder Giant use its thunder wave to destroy Harpie Queen.

"Agh..."

**A&J : 5400→4900**

"Then Sparkman attack you directly!" Sparkman fired its lightning bolt towards Asuka, making her groans from the attack.

**A&J : 4900→3300**

"Its still not enough, huh... With that, my turn is over" Judai said.

**Judai (3)**

"My Turn! Draw!"

**Turn 7 : Junko (3)**

Junko looked the card, which is Monster Reborn. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Blader from graveyard!"

Then Cyber Blader appeared on the field once more.

"Ah shit, here we go again" Riku complained.

"This time will be different! Cyber Blader's effects activate! When my opponent control two monsters, Its ATK is doubled!" Asuka explained.

"What did you say!?" Judai and Riku surprised.

**Cyber Blader : 2100→4200**

"First I summon Birdface! Also when my opponent control 2 monster with same attribute, i can Special Summon this card! Come forth! Alector, Sovereign of Birds!"

Humanoid bird monster and red-winged white humanoid bird monster appear on the field.

**Birdface (1600/1600/4*/WIND)**

**Alector (2400/2000/6*/WIND)**

"Now, Cyber Blader attack your Thunder Giant!" Cyber blader dancing through the lake from deliver spinning kick as Thunder gIant disappeared in agony while erupted in explosion.

"Aghh!... " Judai and Riku shield themselves with their hands.

**J&R : 4800→3000**

"Alector will attack your Sparkman!" Alector creating gust of wind, sharp enough to shattered Sparkman.

**J&R : 3000→2200**

"And then Birdface will attack you directly!"

"Ugwaah!..."

**J&R : 2200→600**

Because they didn't control any monster, Cyber Blader return to its original ATK.

"With that i end my turn"

**Junko (0)**

"Hmph! You got ahead of yourself just because you beat Professor Chronos and tied with the Kaiser. The very thought a couple of you Slifer Reds trying to beat us Obelisk Blues is, after all, extremely arrogant." Junko taunted

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're good as expelled." Momoe said cheerfully

"I don't care what happens to me, but I won't you get away with treating Aniki and Riku like a fool! Don't lose, Aniki! Riku!" Sho encouraged them

Riku and Judai recovered from their attacks, with a look of determination in their eyes, mean that haven't giving up to the duel yet.

"You heard what he said, Riku?" Judai asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah... Now it's time to end this!" Riku shouted as looked at his partner "Judai, you trust me aren't you?" The boy asked.

"What do you mean? Of course i do. Show them what you got, Riku!"

"What possible good can they do with just mere 600 points left?" Asuka thought.

"I don't have any monster on our field, my set card can bring back Thunder Giant but it only works when there's Phantasm Dragon on my field...Alright then.." He put his finger on top of the Deck "This draw will decided the fate of this duel! My turn, Draw!"

**Turn 8 : Riku (2)**

He looked at the card, Phantasm Dragon Jormungandr, in instant a flowchart runs through his head, doing necessary moves that he can do to turns this duel around. This brings smirk on his face.

"Hehe... The formula of victory is set!" He exclaimed, suprised the others.

"Yosha!" Judai exclaimed.

"What are you saying? What just you can do with only three cards and 600 Life Points, it's no chance that you can take us out!" Asuka angrily stated.

"Is that so? Then we'll see about that! I summon Phantasm Dragon Jormungandr in Attack Position!"

A large brown serpentine dragon bigger than any other normal Phantasm Dragon emerge from the lake, it have sharp fangs, and black spikes around its body, green eyes, and a yellow cyrstal gem on its forehead. This caused the girls speechless by the size and Sho who's almost fainted by that creature appearance. Asuka finally snapped from thoughts as looking at Riku.

**Phantasm Dragon Jormungandr (1400/2000/4*/EARTH/Dragon) effect : When this card is destroyed by battle; you can add 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Spell/Trap from your deck. Once per turn : you can banish 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Monster in your hand, then add 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Monster from your deck. Once per turn, when either players Special Summoned a monster; you can Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Monster from your deck with Level equal or less than the Special Summoned monster, but its ATK becomes 0. You can only Special Summon "Phantasm Dragon Jormungandr" once per turn.**

"Impressive isn't it?" Riku asked her.

"Yeah, but size doesn't matter in Dueling" Asuka stated.

"You're right. That's why... I activate my face-down! Phantasm Dragon Rebirth!" A spell that had artwork of the souls of the dragons been called by a majestic figure. "When i control a Phantasm Dragon Monster, i can pay half of my Life Points to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my GY while ignoring its effects!" Riku exclaimed "I summon Thunder Giant!"

**Phantasm Dragon Rebirth (Normal Trap) effect : When you control a face-up "Phantasm Dragon" monster, you can pay half of your Life Points : Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your GY (Ignoring its summoning conditions and effects) **

The purple and gold hero appear on the field once again.

**E-HERO Thunder Giant (2400/1500/6*/Fusion)**

**J&R : 600→300**

**Cyber Blader : 2100→4200**

"Alright, Thunder Giant!, with this he can destroy Cyber Blader!" Sho said happily.

"That's true, but... He can't end the duel with that effect" Hana stated.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell! Dimension Explosion!" Riku exclaimed "by returning a face-up Fusion Monster, both players can Special Summon as many monster that had been banished!" Gia and Leviathan came to the field as also Harpie Lady 1.

**Dimension Explosion (Quick-Play Spell) **

**Harpie Lady 1 : 1300-1600**

**Alector : 2400→2700**

**Birdface : 1600→1900**

"Cyber Blader's Effect activate! When my opponent control 3 monsters, negate all cards and effects that they control! But Cyber Blader lose her ATK boost" Asuka explained

**Cyber Blader : 4200→2100**

"In that case i use Gia and Leviathan to Contact Fusion! Come forth Rider Leviathan!"

Phantasm Dragon Rider Leviathan (2400/1700/6*/WATER)

**Cyber Blader : 2100→4200**

The spear wielding water dragon appear once again. "Jormungandr's effects activate, when either player Special Summon a monster, i can special summon Phantasm Dragon from my deck in defense position with level equal or less than the Special Summoned monster but its ATK becomes 0!...Lend me your strength! Fafnir!"

**Phantasm Dragon Fafnir (0/1200/6*/WIND)**

**Cyber Blader : 4200→2100**

"What is he planning?" Asuka thought to herself. "No matter how many weak monsters you call, that will not enough to end this duel!" Asuka told him.

"Battle! Jormungandr attack you Harpie Lady 1" Riku ignore her as he order the monster, but since the attack points is lower, Jormungandr got destroyed.

**J&R : 300→100**

"What is he doing?" Asuka thought. She don't understand of what his after, he just let their Life Points near to zero because of that attack.

"Since i have 2 moster, Cyber Blader's effect switch again and my monster gains its effects back. I activate Jormungandr's effect! When this card is destroyed, i can add 1 Phantasm Dragon Spell/Trap from my deck, I add Phantasm Dragon Seal to my hand"

**Cyber Blader : 2100→4200**

"You guys up next, Lulu, Leviathan" Riku told them.

**"We always ready, Riku-sama!" **Lulu and Leviathan nodded

"Now for finishing move! Rider Leviathan attack you Cyber Blader!" This make the others except Judai shouted in surprised.

"You're kidding, that's a suicide!" Asuka surprised along with Junko

"Yeah i know, but not if i have this card, from my hand, i activate Trap! Phantasm Dragon Seal. When i have a Fusion Monster this card can be activated from my hand, and its effect is to target 1 monster on the field and make its ATK becomes 0 also cannot be destroyed by battle" Riku explained.

**Phantasm Dragon Seal (Normal Trap) effect : If you control a face-up "Phantasm Dragon" Fusion Monster, you can activate this card from your hand. Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, its ATK becomes 0 but it cannot be destroyed by battle and card effects. You can banish this card from your GY; Target 1 monster on the field and its ATK is halved. **

"I see, but even so, we'll still have Life Points left even if you turn Cyber Blader's ATK into 0" Asuka confused with his planning.

"Who says that I will target Cyber Blader?" He rise an eyebrows "The one that i target is Leviathan!"

"What!?" Asuka, Junko, and Momoe shocked.

**Rider Leviathan : 2400→0**

Lulu instructing Leviathan to charge at Cyber Blader, but their attack was completely stopped. "Now Rider Leviathan's other effects activate! My opponent will take any Battle Damage that i would taken involving a face-up Phantasm Dragon monster!" Riku explained in excitement.

"Oh! Nice work, Riku!" Judai exclaimed

"So this is his plan?" Asuka asked in disbelieve as she see Rider Leviathan preparing to throw its spear at them.

**"Take this!"** Lulu said, the water dragon throwing the spear with all of its might towards the girls.

"Ahhhhhh!" Both girls screamed as the spear hit them, creating a strong waves on the water.

**A&J : 3300→0**

**Winner : Judai & Riku**

"Mamma mia! Those Slifer slackers defeated my proud Obelisk!" Chronos said in disbelieve as wave hit him, drifting him away from the scene.

"Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel!" Judai doing his signature pose.

"It was a good duel, it doesn't matter who wins or loses" Riku said with his eyes close, even thought they will get expelled if they lose.

They then gather around so Sho can join their boat, "Just like we agreed, Sho will be coming back with us" Judai said.

"Go right ahead. I'll keep our agreement" Asuka replied. "And I'll keep quiet about what happened today"

"That's a relief, right Sho?" Riku elbow his light blue haired friend only to his embarrassment.

"Hmph! You shouldn't get to ahead of yourself, since you won by a fluke!" Junko insulted, not accepting she lost.

"That's enough, Junko" Asuka said.

"Asuka-san..." Junko frowned.

"A loss is a loss, so don't be such a poor loser about it" Asuka scolded her.

"Spoken like an honorable duelist" Riku said.

"Besides, she's probably right. You guys are strong duelist." Judai commented

Asuka made a mute gasp at both of their words.

"Well then, onwards to Slifer dorm!" Riku shouted pointing towards the building.

"See you around" Judai happily said as he rowing the boat.

_"Those two truly are interesting"_ Asuka thought happily as she and the girls just saw them leaving as they decided to return to their dorm aswell.

Meanwhile Chronos grimace from their victory "Judai Yuki, I'll get rid of you one way or another! But, I'm really tired" He said drowning himself in the lake.

-Riku's room-

Here's the wind dragon tamer still working on the essay **"Agh! When will i get into the action! I can't stand doing this any longer, even my homework not this much"** He yelled in frustration as Eclaire sighed and said** "the duel is already over"**

**"NOOOO!"** He shouted before faceplant at the coffe table.

"With Hana-

After saying goodbye with the others, she made her way to her room. Before she could opening the door, someone open it from the other siade revealing her roommate. "Oh, there you are, Hana. I just about looking for you, where were you anyway" the grey haired with dark eyes said almost in monotone voice.

"Sorry making you worried, Rein. I just watched Asuka's duel" She replied.

Rein nodded "If you say so"

Finally Hana going to the bad, thinking of what happened in the duel "He's still the same guy that i knew from years ago" She mumbling to herself.

**"Well if you ask me, then i gonna say he did change in some way"** a deep voice said to her.** "If i was there, than those girls wouldn't stand a chance against him"**

"You think so?... Not that i care anyway, but i want hear your opinions" She replied as she take one card from her deck "So, what do you think of your old master?"

**"He's not my old master, he's still my master! No matter what happened!"** the voice said in angry tone.** "Don't made me said it again, you're just-"**

"Okay, okay... Jeez"

**"Hey! wait the sec-"**

She return the card to her deck to shut it up. She then stare the outside of the window, gazing at the moonlight as she then say "I promise that i will beat him"

-To be Continue-

* * *

**And that's all for chapter 3, it's shorter than the previous one. Sorry about that. And i write the OC card effect during their first activation, so that you guys didn't have to scroll down to know their effect.**

**Update : 5-2-2020**

**Next Chapter Random Preview :**

**Sho : Aniki! Wake up! Today's the day of our monthly test! **

**Judai : *Snoring***

**Sho : Wake up already!.. Jeez, Hope Riku is not like you. **

**Riku : Shit! I'm late!... Why you didn't wake me up, Lulu!?"**

**Lulu : I'm sorry! **

**Riku : Huh? I will dueling an Obelisk Girl? **

**Hana : Ready for this, Riku? **

**Judai : Woah! That's Riku's ace monster?**

**Daichi : With that kind of monster on her possession, I don't think his Phantasm Dragon have a chance **

**Kiriya : So you're saying Riku-kun wil lose?**

**Riku : Ritual Summon! Come forth! The embodiment of my bonds... **

**Next Chapter : The Eternal Bonds**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Eternal Bonds

**Hello there!... I'm back with new chapter. It take my free time from college to write this chapter. Sorry for my bad grammar, its very limited but i hope you guys can enjoy it. **

**Replying review from Legionstone : To give Phantasm Spiral Dragon an Special form? i might consider it.. The first time i created the OC archetype is that i didn't know that Phantasm Spiral Dragon exists before i looked into Ygopro. The archetype that made originally for Riku is Cosmic Heroes which similar with Dragunity except using Fusion, but i scrapped the idea.**

** Now I feel wanted to change the Phantasm Dragon into something else like Fantasy Dragon, Phantasmagic Dragon, or Wizardragon XD.. But it depends on the readers if they wants me to change it or not. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh and other Spin-offs or other references, they own by their respective owners and companies. I just own the OC the cards that i made.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Eternal Bonds

In the quiet morning in the Tool Shed- i mean Slifer Red dorm, where's our protagonists still sleeping like a log not caring of the world. In one of those rooms, the light blue-haired boy praying to a poster of one of Egyptian God cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon, while wearing white headband that held three Monster Reborn cards. "I beseech thee... O Duel God, depending on how I score on today's monthly test, I can get promoted from Slifer Red to Ra Yellow! I don't want to be stuck wearing red forever...NOT that it doesn't look good on you Slifer." He reassured the poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon. "I just really want to be in Ra Yellow, so please...

Then an alarm went on.

"SLIFER!?" He jumped out of surprised because of Judai's alarm clock. "Oh, it was just the alarm clock..." He noticed as he crawled over to the beds. "And of course Aniki sleeps right through it." He then proceeded to nudge Judai to wake him up "Aniki! Wake up! Today's the day of our monthly test!" But he still not waking up and still snoring in his sleep and then "WRONG BECAUSE I PLAY A TRAP!" Judai yelled in his sleep as he nearly uppercut Sho, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ugh, why can't he ever dream in defense mode?" Sho groaned to himself.

"Sho, you're too soft" Came a voice from the top bunk. It was their giant koala-like friend, Hayato. Sho look up to his roommate on the top bunk "You shouldn't be waking him up at all. After the written exam, there's the practical test against someone from the same dorm so basically all of the Slifer Red is your enemy, and I don't want to be the one that has to face the guy who beat Prof. Chronos. So we let him catch some Z's and it makes our day easier, you get it?" Hayato explained.

"I couldn't possibly do that to my 'Big bro' as his little bro!" Sho responded "Aniki, wake up! Aniki!" He continued "Wake up Already!... Jezz, hope Riku is not like you!" Sho angrily as he run and leave the room leaving Hayato in confusion with sweatdrop.

"Sigh... Good thing that Riku guy is Ra Yellow" he mutters to himself. "I wonder if he's already awake?"

* * *

In a dark space of nothingness, he tried to opening his eyes, but it feels so heavy, as he feeling many pains on his body. He continue to regain his consciousness back as his eyes began to move. He slowly open his eyes, embraced by the light of flames around him. He glance at his side to find a young girl shouting his name many times over.

"Riku! Please wake up! Riku!.. Riku!" The girl cried as she then saw his eyes opened, this make the girl relieved with many tears on her eyes. "Thank goodness... You're awake" She proceed to hug him closer, after being scared of what happened to him, she helped him stand after he was unconscious. He look around, his other friends were unconscious and find the building they are in is on fire, with many debris. He could see some people laying on the floor, lifelessly. This cause sweats dripping from his head as he grab his suffocated chest, letting a hard breathing. "I did this... Didn't I?" He asked the girl.

"There's no time! We need to get out of here!" The girl said to him in panicked tone. She tried to drag him, but he refuse to move a slightest.

"Leave me here... Just save yourself..." the ten year old boy respond in low tone. He glance at the Deck on his right hand, which contain a card that could cause this.

"What're you saying!? We should leave this place together!" She shouted to him. As she taking one of her friends on her shoulders

"There's no place for monster like me... It's better if i die here..." He muttered. "Because I'm too weak to control this power... Everyone is..." He said sadly. If only he can control this power- Scratch that, if only he didn't have this power, none of this would happen. Some of his friend got badly injured while many innocent people also lost their lives because of him. He could hear some of them shouting for help, but he was to powerless to help them.

"Don't joke around!, If you die then your life will be pointless and you can't achieve your dream!" She cried out to him and drag him with more force. She tried to pull him to the exit, but unfortunately the pillars near the exit fall down, blocking the only way out for them.

"No... The exit is..." She muttered in surprised. The fire in the building began to spreading even more than before, trapped them in. The young girl fall to her knee in despair. "Are we going die here..." She asked herself with despair in her eyes. Is she and her friends are going to die here, why's she the one, is this because of selfishness that brought them in this mess. If she listen to what he said, could this will not be happening?...

"No.. NO... NO! NO! This can't be!" She cries again "I don't wanna to die!.. Mom... Dad... Grandpa... Please save us..." She prayed with tears flowing like a waterfall. Sensing his friend fallen to the despair. The boy who watch her from the beginning finally began to move. The boy put his hand and ruffles her head to calm her down, atleast that's what he can do right now, instead blaming himself.

"Don't worry... I promise that you will be okay..." The boy said in soft voice as she stared at his blue-eyes, a large debris starting to fell on top of them.

"Riku!"

"Don't give up!"

* * *

**"Riku!... Riku-samaaaa!"**

Hearing a girl shouted right beside his ear. The boy awake from his sleep, which cause him to fell from his seat, since he was fallen sleep on his computer desk.

"A dream.." He muttered to himself as standing up and looked at his computer screen which has a word 'Complete' in it. "Alright! It's done... Man, that Mr. Pegasus, when i have upcoming test, why he always give me some work to do..." He grumbling as made few adjustment and then saving the program. "Well atleast this will become the future of dueling. Now i only need to finish the monthly test" He said to himself "The monthly test..." He repeated before a brief pause "Wait... Test?... It's today isn't it?" He asked himself, the sun is already risen as he then gulped down some saliva "Can i really looking at the clock?" He hesitate, but finally turn his head looking at the clock, which the class is already started not long ago, this cause his face become pale.

"Shit! I'm late!..." He said in horror, panicked while trying to find his uniform and his scarf. "Why didn't you wake me up, Lulu!?" He asked as the water dragon tamer appear along with Kuribohrn.

**"I'm Sorry!... We did trying wake you up, but you never wake up no matter how much we tried, even one of your comrades tried to wake you but had no avail"** Lulu respond in shamelessly. **"Kuri! Kuri!"** Kuribohrn nodded in agreement. After fully clothes, he ran towards the Academy with outstanding speed, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in his trail.

"Darn it! Darn It! Darn It! This is becoming chapter 1 again!" He keep running until to find Judai and a old lady pushing a van "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" He said, because of his good nature, he can't let someone in trouble. He finally arrive at help them push the van, which suprised them a little.

"Huh? Riku?... I thought you already in class!" Judai asked him.

"Less talking... More pushing!" He told him.

"Oh my... Thanks for help young man, even though you have a test to take" the old lady thanking him.

"No problem... I'll help anyone in need" He replied.

Then finally they manage to push the van until the main building. "Phew, that's take earlier than i expected, its thanks to you, Riku" Judai said to him.

"Don't thanking me just yet, we still have the test" Riku said as they start running. Which they headed straight to the classroom and find the other students already working on their test. Sho is there too, but he fall asleep in his seat. "Unforgivable! This is absolutely unforgivable!"

"You were studying yourself like crazy and yet your already snoozing in class, you jerk!" Judai commented on Sho sleepiness

"A-Aniki..." Sho replied worriedly, hoping his "big bro" wasn't making too much noise for the other students taking the test

"You're being a pest, Slifer Red! Shut your trap!" Manjoume grimaced "If you're not going to take the test, then beat it!"

"Quit joking around, we came all this way! You think we just gonna go back!?" Judai replied to him.

"Yeah... Like he said" Riku agreed with him "And for your information, I'm Ra Yellow"

"Judai Yuki-kun, Riku Narukami-kun, come down here and get a testing sheet-nya" Daitokuji told them from his desk. "There's no time left-nya"

"Yes, Sir!" The two make their way to his desk and grab their exam sheet while apologize for being late and disturbing the class.

"Are they mocking us?"

"Being late for twenty minutes means they has no consideration for the written test" Asuka thought of them.

"Hmph, there he goes again" Hana chuckled in amusement.

"How could they be so negligent and yet have such considerable skills. Judai Yuki, i did expected you to be this moronic, but i never thought you have it too, Riku Narukami" Daichi thought in dissapointment as they already grabbed their exam sheet and take a seat near Sho.

-Few Minutes Later-

With Judai and Sho sleeping on their seat. Riku raise his hand to get Daitokuji's attention "Sensei! I'm done!" He exclaimed happily, with silence filled the room before..

"HAAAAAAAAH!?" Everyone in the room shouted in surprised by him.

"Don't you screw with us!" Manjoume shouted as he slammed his hands on his desk "There's no way in hell you could've finished the written exam that fast!"

"How could you have finished the test less than 3 minutes?" A Ra student asked incredulously "This better not be some kind of a joke, Slifer Red!"

"Yeah!" Benkei agreed

"The World" He replied calmly.

"Huh?!" A obelisk confused.

"Alright, Children, calm down!" Daitokuji spoke "Riku-kun, I know that you're late and didn't have much time-nya. But you didn't really need to rushed through the written test with little regard for your answers-nya"

"I didn't rush through my answers, Sensei" He told him "Because such genius as i am, answering this questions is piece of cake!" He said confidently.

"N-No way" Sho who awoke from the commotion said.

"Are you serious, Riku?" Judai asked in shock.

"Yeah, of course I am" Riku said simply.

"Then, mind if you answer my test sheet?" Judai asked awkwardly.

"Oi, Oi... " Riku sweatdrop along with few students.

"You liar! There's no way you could've finished all those questions that fast!" Manjoume shouted at the white scarf duelist

"You don't need to believe me, you know..." Riku replied as he stood up and walked towards the teacher

"Impossible..." Asuka thought to herself in disbelief

"You gotta be kidding me..." Daichi thought to himself

"You sure don't want to look them over first-nya?" Daitokuji asked curiously as Riku handed him the sheet.

"No need, I'm sure that my answers is 100% correct" Riku simply said.

Daitokuji sighed "All right-nya, but don't blame us if your score is not the same as you-" the asian-like man's eyes finally opened his eyes a little as he check his answer sheet. He flip the pages again for confirming at his answers and say "Oh my goodness... Riku-kun, how did you-eh?" He found that the boy is not in front of him, but instead in front of the door.

"I told you, I'm a genius!... You guys can email me about my score" He exclaimed as he about to leave the room.

"But, Riku-kun!, you can't leave the class just yet-nya!" Daitokuji told him.

"I-...need go to the toilet!" He said finally walked out of the classroom.

An awkward silences filled in the classroom until Daitokuji spoke "He's not coming back, isn't he?-nya" He asked to his students.

* * *

Riku strolling around the hallway, following wherever the wind take him, which is guide him to the Academy's card shop, He thought this is a good opportunity to get some new cards and strengthen his deck, since there's still flaws around his decks. Thinking back of what Pegasus said to him, the cards for Contact Fusion should be available for any duelist, so he wouldn't surprised that if he will find someone using Contact Fusion. Currently he have more than four decks, he knew that he can't relaying all his duel to the Phantasm Dragons. As if his opponent preventing him to banish his Phantasm Dragons, it will shutdown the playing style. He realize that he never been bothered about duel monster after that tournament.

Finally the white-scarf duelist found himself in the front of the store and an old lady from before greeting him near the sandwich pile "Come on in!"

"Sure, thanks!" Riku nodded as he entering the shop.

"Hello there! The name is Tome. I'm the owner of this shop. My assistant is Seiko over there, on the cashier" the old lady named Tome warmly introduced herself.

"My name is Riku Narukami, is nice to meet you Tome-san" Riku said.

"Oh... I remember you. You're one of the boys who help me with my van" Tome said happily.

"It was nothing really, i always help anyone in needed" Riku sheepishly said.

"Don't be modest... How can i repay you?" Tome think for a second "I know, how about i give you two sandwiches. But, you need to draw them yourself "

"Huh? Draw them?" Riku asked in confusion.

"Yes... In order to get the sandwiches, you must draw them just like you draw from your deck. There's many fillings from nasty to delicious sandwiches, it will help your practice drawing the right card. Our school's hens lays a golden egg sandwich each day. The golden egg-wich is the legendary sandwich. Try to pick it if you are lucky" She said while showing him the piles of wrapped up sandwiches.

"In depends on my luck, huh?..." Riku said hesitantly, "Okay then..." He put his hand the piles while closing his eyes.

"DRAW!" He grab two sandwiches at the same time "Is this okay?..." He asked her and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, i came here to buy new cards" Riku remembering his objective is.

"Good for you, we're already stock with new released cards" Tome told him. "And there's will be rare cards arrive any minute now"

Riku walk to the cashier, there Tome's assistant greeting him warmly "Welcome! My name is Seiko... You like some cards?"

"The name is Riku and yeah, i want to see what this place has around here, and is there newest card packs" Riku told her eagerly.

"Sure... You're going to pay them with Duel Points, right?" Seiko asked him curiously.

"Of course..." Riku replied, while he hardly duel with anybody, but Riku got a lot of DP from the tournament. "Now let see..." He looking around the shelf. There's packs contains Gladiator Beast, Lightsworn, Six Samurai, and more. "Whoa, there's a lot to choose from..." He mumbled until Kuribohrn appear by his side. "What's the matter, Kuribohrn?" He asked the tiny duel spirit, as if it was pointing at some packs on the top shelf.

"You want me to buy that Psychic-Type card packs?..."

**"Kuri! Kuri!"** Kuribohrn shake it head.

"The Dragon one?"

**"Kuri!"** Once more.

"I don't understand what are you saying, buddy... You want the Dinosaur?

"Kuri!"

"No? The Spellcaster?" Only to be rejected by it.

"That one?" He pointing at Warriors packs.

"This one?" He holding zombie packs

"Still a no, huh?"

"Thunder?"

"Pyro?"

"Beast?"

"Winged Beast? Come on buddy, make up your mind!"

**"Kuriii!"** It pointed at one of the card packs.

"Oh!" Riku gasped in realization... "The Fairy types!?"

**"Kuri!"** Kuribohrn shouted right on his ear.

"Okay, okay!... I get it" He tried to calm it down "Seiko-san! Can i have those Fiend card packs" Riku asked her, and she give him the thing he wanted. After got the pack that Kuribohrn wanted, he then buy another card packs for support fusion and another archetype.

-Later-

"This is the worst" Here's on one of the tables, Riku probably had the worst luck, he trying to get some Lightsworn cards in his hands, but all he got is Judgement Dragons with no single Lightsworn monsters. Seriously, how can he play Judgement Dragon without Lightsworn. From another pack, he got a some spells and Traps that could really help his Phantasm Dragons. "I should just bought the structure deck..." He said to himself. Now he's almost ran out of Duel Points, which only could buy normal packs.

"Sigh... This is the last one" he open the last pack he have and find a surprise "What's this?...Sphere Kuriboh, Underwater Diver Kuriboh, Wabokuriboh, and Ankuriboh?" He said out loud. "So this is what Kuribohrn wanted? These are Kuribohs cards..." He chuckled

"Did you get the card that you wanted, Riku-chan?" Tome asked him.

"Only a few... But i think the other cards would sure work on their unique way" He replied, he know that there's no bad cards in this games, there's just someone who didn't use them properly.

"Anyway... I think it's time to return to the class, I'll see you ladies later..." He get up from his seat and make his way to the classrom.

"But, Riku-chan... You haven't eat your sandwiches yet" Tome calling and give it to him.

"Ah, I forgot about that... Thanks!" He take the sandwiches and ate it while walking towards the classroom. While eating the sandwich, he didn't taste any filled from it, it because it was the plain sandwich. Riku notice there's a card inside the sandwich. "This could be useful..."

* * *

-Classroom-

The helicopters came as the academy audience of the rare cards arrival. The students immediately bolted out of their classrooms as they went straight towards the card shop. Daichi tried waking up Judai and Sho from their slumber in class.

"Wake up, you two! Class is already over!" Daichi said while shaking the two Slifers

Sho jumped and then sobbed "I can't believe it... why did I even bother studying if I can't even stay awake during a test?"

Judai smiled cheekily "Pay it no mind! The skill test this afternoon is where it really matters, after all."

"You guys Slifers really didn't matter the written exam, huh?" Kiriya said near Daichi.

Sho's eyes widened as he looked around the empty classroom "Eh? Where did everyone go?"

"Is it lunchtime already?" Judai asked curiously

Daichi opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it "They all went straight towards the store."

The three turned around and stared at the individual with widen eyes as he walked down the stairs nonchalantly

"Riku!" Judai said happily

"Riku?!" Sho said in shock

"Narukami..." Daichi said

"Riku-Kun!" Kiriya said.

"They are trying to get their hands on the large shipment filled with rare cards there will come in the island" Riku explained naturally.

"Huh?! A large shipment of cards are coming in today?! Now of all times?!" Sho asked in shock as Riku simply nodded

"Wh-What about you Riku-Kun? Aren't you going there too?" Kiriya asked

"Let's just say I'm satisfied with the cards I have in my possession." Riku repiled showing his cards that he got from before, which making Kiriya's widened.

"Riku-Kun! Is that Judgement Dragon? That's the card i have been looking for!" Kiriya said.

"What? You running a Lightsworn Deck without Judgement Dragon? That's almost a suicide!" Riku said in surprised.

"I know right... Can you give some to me?" Kiriya asked sheepishly.

"Sure..."

"Really?, alright! Thank you so much, Riku-Kun!" He said happily, as Riku give him the cards. Seeing the two of them got the cards they wanted, Sho turn his head at Daichi.

"What about you, Misawa-kun?" Sho asked as he looked at the individual

"Same here. I'm fine with my deck as it is." Daichi informed

"Aniki?" Sho asked as he turned to Judai this time

"I'm really interested! I've just got to see what kind of rare cards they got! Come on, Riku and Sho! Let's go!" Judai said with enthusiasm, which earned him a confused look from Riku

"Wait a minute, Judai. I told you I'm all set." Riku said

"I know but I thought it would be great if all three of us went there together." Judai replied cheerfully

"You and Sho can go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright. Let's go Sho!" Judai said while running

"Right behind you Aniki!"

Both of them bolted out from the classroom. Riku sense that Daichi had been intensely staring at him for awhile now.

"Hey you! Narukami..." Daichi calling him in serious manner, he can't believe that the one who score lower than him in the entrance exam could actually solved the previous test so quickly. He know the Riku is someone who can't taken lightly as Daichi would have face him the future, but there's still some doubts that Riku is a cheater that will do anything in life to achieve his goal.

"Yes? Can i help you there, Misawa?..."

"How did you answer to question so fast? You're not cheating, aren't you?" He asked him. "I have seen many late students in my class, but there's no one able to answer the question that fast?" He told him "Care to explain?"

"The World..." Riku replied casually.

"I'm serious!" Daichi shot back.

"Okay, okay... I get it... It because I'm amazing! the best! And I'm a genius!" Riku said in narcissistic tone.

"Don't toy with me!" Daichi shouted with a tone that would make anybody laugh "You think just because you're a genius, means you can answer any questions with ease?" Daichi told him.

"Misawa-kun, please don't trying to fight with Riku-Kun!" Kiriya tried to stop him.

"I didn't say that i could answer any questions. But to give you some information, I have impressive amount of IQ and a strong memory that made me almost unable to forget of what i seen and heard." Riku explain and then following Judai and Sho to the store.

"You coming, Kiriya?" He asked him.

"Can I? Sure!" Kiriya follow him along, leaving Daichi alone in his thoughts.

"Whether he is or isn't a cheater I was foolish to treat him lightly." Daichi thought to himself "I better keep an eye on him in the near future."

-Later-

"Hurry! Hurry!" Judai shouted as he continued to run

"Wait for me!" Sho replied exhausted

The two stopped in bewilderment and noticed a dust cloud of possibly where the students were standing

"What happened here...?" Judai asked

"If no ones here... then..." Sho said in little disbelief.

"Does that mean they're all been bought already?!" The two shouted in unison

Judai and Sho ran towards Seiko, who was standing behind the register looking a little bored

"Uh... miss. What happened to the new cards?" Judai asked

"Well, there was a lot of students who came by looking to buy them... and this is the only pack left" Seiko informed while placing the pack in front of them.

"Eh?! Only one pack?!" They shouted in unison

"What should we do, Aniki?" Sho asked "We bombed the written exam, so if we can at least beef up our decks for the practical exam we might have a chance..."

"It's okay. You can buy it, Sho." Judai replied with what he hoped to be a assuring smile

"You're letting me have it?" Sho asked incredulously "But Aniki, it's the very last card pack!"

"It's fine." Judai said with an assuring manner.

"But Aniki, today's a really big test! And we're both mutual enemies, too" Sho told him.

"Enemies? Why?" Judai asked him in confusion.

"It means that first year students from same dorm will duel in infront of other students" Kiriya said from behind them.

"I prefer to use the terms of friendly competition, though" Riku said.

"Riku!... And, who are you again?" Judai asked.

"Kiriya Tachibana" Kiriya told him simply. "Just like i said, basically all of Slifer is your enemies now"

"If that's the case, then there's chance for me and Riku to head to head against each other" Judai said in enthusiasm.

"I'm a Ra Yellow, remember?" Riku told him.

"Darn, i forgot about that. Still, there's still time left until the skill test! Let's hurry up and get working on our decks" Judai told them.

"Aniki..."

"Wait just a minute there!" Tome spoke out causing the four individuals to look at her curiously

"Ah, it's the Granny from this morning!" Judai remembered

"She have a name, you know. Her name is Tome." Riku informed

"You guys know her?" Sho asked

Riku nodded "Yes, we helped her pushing her van this morning, so that's why we're late."

Judai smiled "So, you work here at the store Tome-san?" Judai asked

"I sure do, but that aside come over here." Tome said happily which confused everyone

Tome started laugh for some reason "I've got something very nice for you, sir!"

-Somewhere-

In one of the hallways, Hana walking with uneasy feeling, the anger she have for the certain boy can't be contained anymore. She thinking this will be a perfect opportunity to destroy him in front of everyone on the Academy. But, she knew that impossible to duel him in practical exam because he's a Ra Yellow while She's an Obelisk. On her way, she spotted Manjoume and his two lackeys talking Professor Chronos, she hide so that they didn't see her. They seems talking about beating Judai Yuki infront of everyone as Chronos said he will arrange Judai's duel against Manjoume. Not only that, Chronos is also give him the rare cards he got awhile ago, as she take a pic for some evidences.

After Manjoume and his lackeys leave, Hana finally show herself behind Chronos.

"Fancy meeting with you here, Chronos-sensei" Hana crossed her arms, this startled Chronos a bit

"Oh, Signora Hana, is there anything i could help you?" He asked sweetly.

"Nothing much, i want you arranging my duel in the practical exam, there's someone i need to beat..." She said to in serious tone. "If you don't grant my proposal, then i don't have choice but to show the principal about this" She show him two pictures, one : there's his conversation with Manjoume. And two : there's picture of him sneaking at behind girls bathhouse during the peeping accident from before.

"What the- where did you get that?!" Chronos said in surprised as he jump back.

Hana smirked "Well then, what's your answer, Chronos-sensei?" She asked him.

"Ve-Very well then..." Chronos nodded in defeat "If she show those pictures to the Principal Samejima, then I'm doomed" he thought.

"So, who's the opponent you want to face?" He asked her.

"Riku Narukami..." She answered simply.

"Signore Narukami, Huh?... I don't mind thought, since he already good enough to be an Obelisk. May i ask why're you want to duel him?"

"Nothing really, just trying to settle down some score with him" She replied then walking away from the spot before she pause "Oh, I almost forgot, If he lose then I only gonna tell Principal that you give Manjoume some rare cards" which startled Chronos a bit with some sweat formed on his face.

* * *

-Later-

The exam is already begun, now currently Kiriya's turn as he summon Judgment Dragon.

The white Dragon appear on his field, letting a powerful roal as his opponent step back in fear.

"I activate Judgement Dragon's special ability! By paying 1000 Life points, i can destroy all other cards on the field!"

Kiriya : 1900→900

Judgment Dragon let a blinding light as it completely destroyed other cards, leaving his opponent open for direct attack.

"Now Judgment Dragon attack you directly!"

His opponent shield himself in fear from the assault.

"Gaaaaah!" Uchimura groans as his Life Points hit zero

**Uchimura : 2100→0**

**Winner : Kiriya**

"And the winner of this duel is Kiriya Tachibana!" Chronos announced, swung his hand towards him.

"Alright! I won!" Kiriya said happily.

"Damn, I thought you said that you didn't have Judgement Dragon" Uchimura said to him.

"I did, but i just got it from friend of mine" He replied to him.

Meanwhile in the exit of Kiriya's side of the duel field, Riku watching his duel. "I gotta say he did pretty good job out there" and his spirit partners nodded.

Kiriya then make his way to the exit and meet with Riku. "I did it, Riku-Kun!" Kiriya said happily.

"I can see that..." He let a smirk then give him high five.

"And now for the next match is about to begin! I will announce the next two duelist to come to the field..." Chronos said naturally "First off is Signore Riku Narukami! Please come to the field"

"That's my cue!" The dual-colored hair boy walking to the field, as he arrive with natural expression.

"And from Obelisk Blue Girl, His opponent will be..."

"Huh? I will dueling an Obelisk Girl? He said in suprised.

"Signora Hana Natsuki!" The girl emerge from the other exit.

Riku expression change from surprised to quite happy "So, it's you, huh?... I thought it wil be some random character"

"Its had been long time since we face in a duel" Hana said. "Quite nostalgic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you never been able to beat me back then" Riku replied.

"I'm assure you that I'm not the same girl from years ago" She said with strange black and red aura around her, which only Riku and Judai could see it.

"What is that?" Judai asked himself from the stand.

"What is it, Aniki?" Sho asked him.

"Nothing, just forget about it" Judai told him, as he feel a strange feeling around the girl, as Winged Kuriboh is also notice it.

"Now let's see how well you duel, Narukami" Daichi thought as he near Judai and Sho.

"Signore Narukami, please you must win, if you lose, then my position as the Professor is in danger" Chronos thought with sweat formed on his face.

"Are both sides ready?" Chronos asked the two students and they both nodded "You may begin!" Chronos said as he got off the Duel Field

"Show me what you got, Hana!" Riku said in serious tone.

"This time I'll finally beat you, Ri-kun!" Hana replied with smirk on her face.

**"DUEL!"**

**Hana (5) : 4000**

**Riku (5) : 4000**

"Ladies goes first! Draw!" Hana shouted as she looked at the card she just drew, she examine the cards in her hands before make a move.

**Turn 1 : Hana (6)**

"First from my hand, I activate the fusion Spell, Shaddoll Fusion!" She exclaimed and put the card in the Duel Disk.

**Shaddoll Fusion (Normal Spell)**

"With this card, i can Fusion Summon any Shaddoll Fusion monster using monster on my field or in my hand. I fuse Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Hedgehog in my hand. Appear! the doll with the strings of darkness to control all living things! Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Winda!"

**El Shaddoll Winda (2200/800/5*/DARK/Fusion)**

A green-haired girl with purple outfit and staff appear on the field with purple dragon-like creature with strings as her Mount.

"Shaddoll?" Sho said in confusion.

"Those monsters have ability to restrict and punish Special Summoned monsters while gaining resources after sended to graveyard by card effect" Daichi explained, standing near them.

"Restrict and punish Special Summoned monsters?" Judai asked him, didn't quite get it of what he meant.

"Let just say that they're a bad opponent for Phantasm Dragons, since they relaying on Special Summoned monsters" Daichi answered simply then back watching the duel.

"I activate Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Hedgehog's effect from the graveyard, when sended to to the graveyard, Shaddoll Beast allows me to draw 1 card, while Hedgehog allows me to add 1 Shaddoll monster from my Deck!" Hana adding Reeshaddoll Wendi from her deck then draw a card. "I set a monster and two cards! With that i end my turn" three holographic face-down cards appear on the field.

**Hana (2)**

"So, you're using different deck now? I thought i would see your Plant deck in action. but, whatever" the boy shrugged as begin his move.

**Turn 2 : Riku (6)**

"Forgot to tell you that as long Winda is on the field, the two of us only could Special Summon one monster per turn" Hana told him while surprise him a bit.

"I see, with this Contact Fusion is almost sealed" Daichi assuming.

"Eh? Only one monster?" Kiriya asked near Judai and the others.

"But Special Summon is Riku's specialty..." Sho said in worries.

"Don't worry guys, i think Riku got this..." Judai assured his friends.

"Her cards have ability to gain resources when it was sent to graveyard" Riku studying his hand for a solution to his problem right now. "Alright then... From my hand I activate Continuous Spell, Phantasmagic Carnival!" The cards shows images of the Tamers in some kind of parade with other Spellcaster, Dragon, and Fiend monsters.

**Phantasmagic Carnival (Continuous Spell) effect : When this card is activate, banish up to 3 'Phantasm Dragon" Monsters from your deck. During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn). When a "Phantasm Dragon" Monster is Normal summoned; Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Monster from your GY or had been banished to your side of field in defense position. Your opponent cannot target "Phantasm Dragon" monster with card effects. During your End Phase; Draw number of cards equal to Fusion Monsters that had been Special Summoned in that turn**.

"With its effect, i can banish up to three Phantasm Dragons from my Deck! I banish Bahamut, Tiamat, and Jormungandr!... Next up, I summon Wendell in attack position!"

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Wendell (1500/1000/4*/WIND)**

The blonde Tamer appear with his energy blade ready **"It seems my turn to shine has come"** But then his eyes meet with the opponent in front of him** "Wait! a minute? Anee-san?... Is that you?"** He asked the Shaddoll monster, which is completely ignored by her. **"Oh, right... This is must be her before she got resurrected"** He realized that she is not the same person he knew.

"Wendell's special effect! I can return one of your Spell/Trap back to your hand" Riku exclaimed as Wendell swung his blade down, making strong gust that blows one of Hana's face-down away.

"Now Phantasmagic Carnival's effect activate! When a Phantasm Dragon is Normal Summoned, i can special summon Phantasm Dragon Monster from my graveyard or that had been banished in defense position... I summon Tiamat!"

"Before you do that, i discard Maxx "C"!... Now i can draw a card everytime you Special Summon this turn"

Bipedal black dragon with bat-like wings and purple eyes came out from a portal, after it appeared, Hana draw a card.

**Hana (2)**

**Phantasm Dragon Tiamat (2400/1500/7*/DARK/Dragon) Effect : When this card is summoned, add 1 "Phantasm Dragon" card from your Deck or GY. Once per Turn : When you control a "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster; You can Special Summon this banished card to your side of field in defense. Once per turn : You can banish 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Monster from your deck, and this card name can be treated as that monster. You can only Special Summon "Phantasm Dragon Tiamat" once per turn.**

"With Tiamat's effect, i add Phantasm Dragon Leviathan's Spear from my deck to my hand" he added a Spell Card from his deck.

**Riku (5)**

"I activate Quick-Play Spell, Phantasm Dragon Leviathan's Spear! With this card, I can target one monster on the field, and its effects is negated!"

**Phantasm Dragon Leviathan's Spear (Quick-Play Spell) Effect : Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, its effects is negated. When you would take a damage from a battle, you can banish this card from your GY and the damage that you will take is halved, then draw 2 cards and send 1 card to the graveyard.**

A navy blue spear was launched from the card and hit directly at Winda's mount, that quickly paralyzed them.

"Alright, he did it!" Kiriya said happily.

"I told you didn't I?" Judai said.

"Now the Special Summon is in green light! I banish Wendell and Tiamat for Contact Fusion!" The two monster swirling in purple and green lights then merge together. "Let them feel the despair! Phantasm Dragon Reaper Tiamat!"

**Phantasm Dragon Reaper Tiamat (2800/1200/8*/DARK/Fusion)**

The scythe wielding black dragon emerge from the combined light. She then draw a card after the monster appeared.

**Hana (3)**

"Tiamat's effect activate! Banish one monster on the field, i banish Winda!" The black dragon raised its scythe while Marduk giving dark energy from his grimoire then swing it down near Winda, creating a portal into the unknown.

"I won't let you! reverse card, open! El Shaddoll Fusion!" The set card revealed itself.

**El Shaddoll Fusion (Quick-Play Spell)**

"With this card, i can Fusion Summon Shaddoll monster using cards on the field or in my hand!" Hana exclaimed "I fuse Winda and LIGHT monster Qadoshaddoll Keios in my hand to Fusion Summon, Come forth! El Shaddoll Construct!"

**El Shaddoll Construct (2800/2500/8*/LIGHT/Fusion)**

A giant purple doll with many strings attached on it descended to the field.

**Hana (2)**

"Construct's effect, When it was Special Summon, I send Shaddoll card to graveyard from my deck, i send Resh Shadoll Incarnation"

"Very good move, Hana..." Riku praised her. "But, as long Tiamat is on the field, any cards that send to your graveyard is banished instead!" Riku exclaimed.

"What did you say!?" She asked in little surprised.

"Smart move, now her Shadolls can't activate their effect when they send to graveyard by effect" Daichi pointed out.

"Way to go, Riku-kun!" Kiriya cheered.

"Alrighty! Time to battle! Tiamat attack your face-down monster!" The scythe wielding dragon gather amount of dark energy in its mouth before release it towards the face-down.

"Flip Effect Activate! When Squamata is flipped open, i can destroy one monster on the field! I choose Tiamat!" Squamata launched a dark strings towards the black dragon.

"Oh no!" Kiriya said in worries.

"Dodge it, Tiamat!" Riku told the black dragon and its tamer as its glowing purple before got hit by the effect. Then Wendell and Jormungandr appear on the field.

**Phantasm Dragon Tamer Wendell (1500/1000/4*/WIND)**

**Phantasm Dragon Jormungandr (1400/2000/4*/EARTH)**

"Since you Special Summoned two monsters, i draw two cards"

**Hana (4)**

Now that his battle phase is over, Riku trying to go defensive. " I use Jormungandr and Wendell to Contact Fusion!" Both monsters swirling in yellow and green light before merger into new monster "Quaking the earth! Phantasm Dragon Guardian Jormungandr in defense position!"

Now Jormungandr is larger than before, the serpentine dragon now have arms and wings on its back, with a large shield on one of its hand. The dragon's scale now made out of metals with some yellow gems ornament on it. On top of the dragon. Gia standing proudly with her staff by her side. The serpentine dragon now around Riku as if it was trying to protect him from harm.

**Phantasm Dragon Guardian Jormungandr (1500/3000/7*/EARTH/Fusion/Dragon) Effect :**

**1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster + "Phantasm Dragon Jormungandr"**

**Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). Your "Phantasm Dragon" Fusion Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card can attack opponent's monster while in face-up Defense Position, . If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. During at the End Phase; Draw number of cards equal to Fusion Monster that you control. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Phantasm Dragon Tamer" monster and 1 "Phantasm Dragon" monster), Special Summon them in Defense Position.**

Hana draw another card after Guardian Jormungandr appear.

**Hana (5)**

"Wow... Now that's the biggest monster I've ever seen in my life!" Judai exclaimed.

"Why's Riku keep making her draw a card?" Sho said in confused.

"He doesn't have choice. He need to Special Summon in order to set a strong defense for the next turn" Daichi explained.

"I'm surprised that you able to hold on my attack, Hana" Riku told her as take three cards from his hand "I set three card face-down! And i end my turn... Now during the End Phase, Phantasmagic Carnival activate its effect! I can draw cards equal to Fusion Monster that had been Special Summoned this turn. I draw three cards!" He drew from his deck and put those cards in his hand.

**Riku (4)**

"And also Guardian Jormungandr's effect! During the End Phase, I draw cards for every Fusion Monster that i control!" He draw another card.

**Riku (5)**

"Then here i go! Draw!"

**Turn 3 : Hana (6)**

"Riku, you're an amazing duelist, no matter what your opponent throw at you, you always able to turn things around. But this time it will be different!" She slammed one card on her Duel Disk. "I summon Reeshaddoll Wendi in attack position!" A blonde girl with multiple shade of hair colors, with purple outfit that exposed her belly and holding a staff appear.

**Reeshaddoll Wendi (1500/1000/3*/WIND)**

"Next i equip her with Nephe Shaddoll Fusion, to change its attribute into LIGHT"

**Nephe Shaddoll Fusion (Equip Spell)**

**Wendi : WIND → LIGHT**

"I use Nephe Shaddoll Fusion's Effect! I can Fusion Summon "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster using monster on my field or in my hand including the equipped monster. I send Shaddoll Hedgehog and Wendi to Fusion Summon El Shaddoll Apkallone!

**El Shaddoll Apkallone (2500/2000/6*/DARK/Fusion)**

"Apkallone's effect activate! When this card is Special Summoned, i can target 1 face-up card on the field and negated its effects! I target Phantasmagic Carnival!"

"Blast it!..." He said to himself.

"Wendi and Hedgehog's effect, i can add 1 Shaddoll monster from my deck and Special Summon 1 Shaddoll monster in Face-down defense position! I add Shadoll Beast and Set Shadoll Hound" She add Shadoll Beast and one holographic face-down card appear on her field.

**Hana (4)**

_"Darn... Not good..." Riku thought._

"Fron my hand, I activate Shadoll Fusion! Since you control monster from Extra Deck. Shaddoll Fusion allows me to Fusion Summon using monsters from my deck"

"What!? Straight from her deck!?" Sho asked in surprised.

"I Fuse Qadosaddoll Keios and Maxx "C" from my deck!... Fusion Summon! El Shadoll Shekhinaga!"

**El Shaddoll Shekhinaga (2600/3000/10*/EARTH/Fusion)**

"Awesome!... That one powerful monster over there" Judai exclaimed.

"Why're you amazed by it, shouldn't you worried for Riku?" Daichi asked him.

"Nah... Riku can taking care of himself" Judai told him as they continue to watch the duel.

"Keios' effect activate! If this card was send to the graveyard, i can send 1 Shaddoll monster from my hand to graveyard, and for the rest of this turn, all monster that i control gains ATK/DEF equal to the original level of monster that send to graveyard by this effect times 100" Hana shows the card to him "I send Shaddoll Beast to graveyard and all my monster gains 500 ATK/DEF!"

**El Shaddoll Shekhinaga : 2600→3100**

**El Shaddoll Construct : 2800→3300**

**El Shaddoll Apkallone : 2500→3000**

"EEEHH! Now she have 3 monsters with three thousand ATK!" Kiriya exclaimed in worried tone.

"This is bad situation for him" Daichi pointed out.

"Shadoll Beast's effect! I draw one card" Hana looked at the card she just draw, El Shaddoll Fusion. "Perfect... " She thought happily.

**Hana (4)**

"Next up, I use El Shaddoll Fusion!" She revealed the card.

"Another Fusion?" Kiriya shouted in surprised

"I fuse Shaddoll Hound on my field and WATER monster Noel Shaddoll Ariel in my hand!"

"Fusion Summon! Arise! El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!

**El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis (2700→3200/2000/9*/WATER/Fusion)**

"With this card, neither of us can Special Summon monster from head or graveyard using Spell or Trap!"

"Shaddoll Hound's effect! i can change one of your monster's battle position!"

Guardian Jormungandr change its position into attack position.

"Noel's effect activate! I banish Shadoll Keios, Shadoll Hound, and Reeshaddoll Wendi"

"Pretty move you got there, Hana... Now come at me" Riku challenge her.

"You don't need to say it. Battle! Construct attack your Jormungandr! At start of damage step, Construct can destroy the Special Summoned monster that its battling!"

"Too bad for you! Guardian Jormungandr can prevent my Phantasm Dragon Fusion Monster be destroyed by card effect!"

"Oh yeah?, but its still going to be destroyed by battle!" Hana replied.

"Then i activate Phantasm Dragon Seal from my hand!" Riku revealed the trap card.

"A Trap from his hand?!" Daichi said little surprised.

"When i have A Face-up Fusion Monster, this card can be activated from my hand. By making the ATK of my Jormungandr into zero, this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

**Riku (4)**

**Guardian Jormungandr : 1500→0**

Construct attack using the strings around her that hit the earth dragon and its tamer, causing a strong shockwave that making Riku shielding his eyes with his arms.

"Master! Are you alright!?" Gia asked him in worries.

"Yeah, I'm fine... No need to worried, Gia" He assured then focused on the duel "Trap activate! Defense Draw! during at damage calculation, the battle damage that i taken from this battle becomes 0, and then i can draw 1 card!" He looked at the card, it was Phantasmagic Circle.

**Defense Draw (Normal Trap)**

**Riku (5)**

"Alright!"

"Way to go Riku-kun!"

"Tsk, let's see if you can survive the next attacks!" Then Apkallone attack Jormungandr, but Riku haven't back down yet.

"From my graveyard! I banish Phantasm Dragon Seal to halved the ATK of your Apkallone!"

**Apkallone : 3000→1500**

The attack hit them as Jormungandr and Gia protected their master like if their lives defends on it.

**Riku : 4000→2500**

"Next up its Anoyatyllis' turn to attack! Finish him off!"

"I activate Sphere Kuriboh from my hand!" Riku revealed the card "when opponent's monster declaring an atack, i can discard this little guy and make that monster into defense position!"

**Sphere Kuriboh (300/200/1*/DARK) **

**Riku (4)**

"Awesome, another Kuriboh!" Judai exclaimed in excitement as Winged Kuriboh nodded near him.

Sphere Kuriboh appear on the field, then Sphere Kuriboh shocking the Fusion monster with its power.

"Still haven't giving up, huh?" Hana said in annoyed "Alright then! Shekhinaga attack your monster!"

"Reverse card open! Dimensional Prison! When my opponent declared an attack, i can target that monster and banish it!" When Shekhinaga launched its attack, a black portal appear between it and Riku. The portal then suck the monster in, and not been seen anymore"

"Huh? Why didn't Riku use it against Construct? I mean that monster can destroy his monster when they battle" Sho asked in confused.

"No, i think he made a good choice, Shekhinaga have the most troublesome ability in Shaddoll deck. It can negated his Special Summoned monster's effect by just sending a Shaddoll cards in her hand" Daichi told him.

"As i expected from you, Ri-kun. Impressive as always. I set two cards and with that i end my turn" two holographic cards appear on her field.

**Hana (0)**

**Guardian Jormungandr : 0→1500**

"Alright then, time to counter attack" Riku exclaimed as he draw a card.

**Turn 4 : Riku (5)**

He looked at the card, which is Lulu. "I summon Phantasm Dragon Tamer Lulu in attack position"

The blue twintail-haired girl appear on the field, making Sho and some girls squeals for how cute the monster is, Daichi blush a little after seeing her, but then quickly recover from it.

"Now, Lulu's effect! I can Special Summon Phantasm Dragon monster that had been banished in defense position. I Special Summon Bahamut!" The fire dragon emerges from water vortex created by Lulu.

'It's time set up the stage! I activate Field Spell! Phantasmagic Circle!" A large magic circle appeared on the Duel Field following by six pillars and dragon statues.

"When this card is activated, i can add 1 Phantasm Dragon Spell or Trap from my Deck! I choose Phantasm Dragon Gift!"

**Riku (4)**

"Next i Special Summon Tiamat using its effect!" The black dragon once again appear. "Due of its effect, i add Phantasm Dragon Spirit!"

**Riku (5)**

"I activate Phantasmagic Circle's effect! Once per turn, i can Special Summon Phantasm Dragon monster that had been banish in defense position! I summon Wendell!"

The wind dragon tamer emerged from a portal.** "Let's do our best, Senpai" **Lulu said to him.

**"Yeah... Let's shows them of what Phantasm Dragons can do!"** He nodded then look at Riku to give him some signal.

"Wendell's effect! Return one of your Spell or Trap to your hand!"

**Hana (1)**

"I switch Guardian Jormungandr into defense position!" The serpentine dragon goes around him. "I banish Lulu and Bahamut to Contact Fusion Phantasm Dragon Kaiser Bahamut!" Both monster swirling in blue amd red light before creating pillar of flames.

**Phantasm Dragon Kaiser Bahamut (2600/1400/7*/FIRE/Fusion)**

The samurai armored dragon apoear from the flames with its Tamer ready. "Now i use Wendell and Tiamat to Contact Fusion! Appear once more! Phantasm Dragon Reaper Tiamat!" The scythe wielding black dragon once again appear.

**Phantasm Dragon Reaper Tiamat (2800/1200/8*/DARK/Fusion)**

"Tiamat's effect! I banish Anoyatyllis!" The black dragon swung its scythe down near Anoyatyllis, it created a portal that sucked the monster in.

"I activate Kaiser Bahamut's effect! Once per turn, i can destroy all other face-up attack position monster! But, thanks to Jormungandr, my face-up attack position Fusion monster is not destroyed" Bahamut let out a roar as it stab its katana down to the field then send a strong wave of fire that completely destroyed all of Hana's monster.

"Since i activate this effect, i can only attack with Bahamut this turn... Now I return Guardian Jormungandr to the Extra Deck then Special Summon Wendell and Jormungandr that had been banished!"

"Now One of your spell or trap is return to your hand!" Wendell trying to blow away her last face-down.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down! Necro Fusion!"

**Necro Fusion (Normal Trap)**

"I can Fusion summon by banishing its materials from my graveyard face-down. I banish Noel Shaddoll Ariel and Shaddoll Hedgehog to Fusion Summon El Shadoll Apkallone in defense position!"

**El Shaddoll Apkallone (2500/2000/6*/DARK/Fusion)**

"Apkaloe cannot be destroyed by batlle and when this card is Special Summon, i can negate one face-up card on the field. I target Tiamat!" Dark strings warped itself around the black dragon.

"Now Riku-kun couldn't return it to the Extra Deck anymore" Kiriya pointed out.

"Darn, she read all of my movements..." He thought with slight anger "From my hand, i activate Phantasm Dragon Spirit! With this card i banish Wendell and Jormungandr to Special Summon Phantasm Dragon Fusion monster from my Extra Deck!... Blows them away! Phantasm Dragon Knight Fafnir!"

With three Fusion Monsters staring her down, Hana could only let a smirk for whatever her plan is.

"I set two cards and that's it for me..." The boy ended his turn.

**Riku (2)**

"Aw man... Riku hasn't been able to touch her Life Points" Sho said.

"Yeah, but that Hana girl could only defend as she low on her cards" Daichi added "How wonder if she could turn this around"

"My turn..." She put her finger on top of her deck and feeling a strange sensation

"Summon Me..."

**Turn 5 : Hana (2)**

She looked at the card then her eyes widened. With a big sigh and say "Before i begin, there's something I need to ask you, Ri-kun"

"Asking me what?" The boy tilted his head.

"I'm gonna straight to the point" Hana told him "Why're you keep on dueling?" She asked.

"Huh?" He taken back by the sudden question.

"After that time, you said it yourself. That you quit dueling for good, but then few months ago, you back on dueling even goes enrolled to Duel Academy... Why?" She asked again, making the boy fell into silent. During the recent months, He just got back into dueling after the accident that happened five years ago.

"I..." He trying to say but couldn't. Riku was afraid if he wouldn't able to control his power to bring the duel monsters came to life.

"What she's talking about?" Sho asked his friends.

"Riku quit dueling? There's no way its true. He always enjoyed the duels he had" Judai said.

"Why's that Hana know anything about him?" Kiriya asked.

"That's because She and Riku were friends in the past" Asuka said from behind them.

"Asuka-san!" Sho said in surprised.

"Hana told me that she and Riku-kun is childhood friend" Asuka told them as Riku seems froze by the question.

**"Come on, Riku. Snap out of it!"** Wendell told him.

**"She's trying to play with your mind" **Elfreet said.

"Stay out of this, you two!" Hana told the Duel Spirits, making them startled.

**"Eh? She can see and hear us!?"** Wendell asked in surprised.

"Alright Riku, if you didn't wanna to answer. Then i just have to beat you!" Hana shows a card in her hand "From my hand, I activate Fusion Spell, Chaos Dragonic Fusion! I can Fusion Summon by returning the materials on my field or graveyard to the deck!"

**Chaos Dragonic Fusion (Normal Spell) effect : Fusion Summon up to 2 DARK and/or LIGHT Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by returning the materials from your field or GY back to your Deck. When a Fusion Monster you control would be destroyed by battle (Quick Effect) : You can banish this card from your GY and that Fusion Monster is not destroyed, also, you gain Life Points equal to damage that you would take instead.**

"The materials is two Level 5 or higher monsters. I fuse El Shadoll Winda and Shaddoll Beast from my graveyard!"

"Two Level 5 higher monsters?" Riku repeated before widening his eyes "Could it be that you trying to..."

"That's right... I was planning to not use it and beat you with my own power, but seems i was wrong. Since it was you who i facing, then I don't have a choice..." She told him "Ready for this, Riku?... You will meet again with your ace monster after a long time" she chuckled.

"Riku's ace monster?" Judai and the others asked in unison. El Shaddoll Winda and Shaddoll beast merge together forming a black and red orbs. The floor become just like infinite galaxy, the other students watched and suprised as the two orbs merge together amd getting larger every second.

**"The expanding void has begun to consume the galaxy, traveling through the cosmos and vaporized anything in its path! Fusion Summon!..."** Hana chanted as the orb becomes larger.

**"Rage on! Galaxy-Eyes Asterisk Dragon!"**

The field was enveloped with dark red energy, after it cleared, A dragon, standing on its two legs, reared its head and roared, causing other students closed their ears because how loud that roar was, it glowed a crimson red from its body then revealed itself. The dragon had a red crystal that looked like a horn resting on its head, and it's flesh glowed black, decorating it was white scales act like an armor with crimson rings around its arms, and a single red gem shaped like 'V' lay in the middle of its chest, it's wings unwrapped, and for a moment, there was nothing, only the spine of the wings that glowed red, then, the black wings with crimson edge shot out, behind the dragon there's a crimson halo rotated and black tail with triple-headed spear-like tip that whipping at ground. They could see its eyes resembled the Galaxy it had just rose from

**Galaxy-Eyes Asterisk Dragon (3000/2500/8*/DARK/Dragon/Fusion) effect :**

**2 Level 5 or higher monster.**

**Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. When this card battles an Special or Tribute Summoned monster; that monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK until the End Phase. Once per turn (Quick Effect); when your opponent activates a card or effect: You can destroy 1 Fusion Monster that you control; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy all monsters that your opponent controls, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect : Special Summon this card back to the field and gains ATK equal to the monster with highest ATK currently on the field until the End Phase (your choose, if tied) and it can attack twice this turn, but the damage your opponent take is halved.**

"What's with that monster!?" Daichi asked speechless.

"I never seen anything like it before..." Asuka who's just speechless as Daichi.

"That monster... is as strong as Blue-Eyes..." Kiriya shivering.

"Woah! That's Riku's ace monster!?" Judai the only one who amazed by that monster.

"But, how did she have it in her deck!?" Sho asked after feeling scared.

"This is the worst..." Riku said to himself as he take a step back.

"Yo! Long time no see, kid" Galaxy-Eyes said to him.

"Galaxy-Eyes..." Riku muttered "What do you want?" He asked in sharp tone.

"Easy there, i just wanted to see how much have you grown" the dragon assured "After you abandoned me in past, I still considering you as my master. But now, I'm standing here as your enemy. I will give you the pain and sadness of the cards that you'd abandoned!" GE roared again preparing for battle. Hana nodded at the dragon as she starring at the boy.

"Prepare yourself, Riku! I switch Apkallone to attack position... Now battle! Galaxy-Eyes attack your Bahamut!... **Starblast stream of annihilation!"** The halo behind Galaxy-Eyes rotating even faster as it absorbing energy around Bahamut then transfer it to Galaxy-Eyes.

**Kaiser Bahamut : 2600→1300**

**Galaxy-Eyes Asterisk Dragon : 3000→4300**

"Wait!, why's Kaiser Bahamut's ATK decreased while Galaxy-Eyes increased?" Kiriya asked.

"Galaxy-Eyes' effect! When this battle with Special or Tribute Summoned monster, that monster lose half of its ATK points while Galaxy-Eyes gains the lost amount" Hana explained.

"This is bad! Riku will take 3000 damage!" Kiriya exclaimed in worries.

"Its enough to wiped out his Life Points" Sho exclaimed.

"Reverse card, open! Dragon's Endurance!" Riku shouted, the trap card revealed itself with image of dragon that had survived from an attack.

**Dragon's Endurance (Normal Trap)**

"When Dragon-Type monster targeted for an attack, i can halved its ATK then it cannot be destroyed by battle and also both players take no damage!" Riku explained, but Hana just chuckled.

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes' effect! When my opponent activated a card or effect, I can destroy a Fusion Monster that i control then negated that card activation and then all of my opponent's monsters is destroyed!" She shouted.

"What?!" Judai and the others surprised "destroy all his monsters!?"

"What did you say!?" Riku asked surprised as Galaxy-Eyes turn Apkallone into a black hole and the Phantasm Dragons was about to sucked by it. "In that case, I-"

"It's useless! You cannot activate any card in response to this effect activation!' Hana swung one of her arms to the side.

"What?! I don't remember it have that kind of effect!" Riku stated in surprised. As long as he remember, Galaxy-Eyes didn't have that negation ability.

"Cannot response with a card? What a powerful ability..." Daichi stated.

"Everyone!" Riku callout the tamers as he bracing himself for the force and finally the three Phantasm Dragons is sucked into the black hole, leaving only Riku's two face-down, Phantasmagic Carnival and his field spell on the field. The boy still guarding himself as the Tamers's Duel Spirit hovering beside him.

**"Darn! If only we have Jormungandr"** Wendell said with his body in pain.

**"Please be careful, Master... Since we wouldn't able to help you anymore until you find away to bring us back"** Elfreet said sadly and Marduk nodded. Since Phantasm Dragons still haven't release to the public yet, Riku only have one copy of each his Phantasm Dragon Fusion monster.

"Yeah... Sorry that i make a mistake, guys. I didn't predicted that she would summon Galaxy-Eyes" Riku said. "Now that i only have Lindworm, Jormungandr, and Leviathan in my Extra Deck" He thought.

"Since Apkallone was sent to graveyard, i add Shaddoll Fusion from my graveyard then discard one card, i discard Shaddoll Core"

Hana (1)

"Shaddoll Core activate! Since it was sent to graveyard, i add El Shaddoll Fusion from graveyard"

Hana (2)

"Now the battle will continue! its over! Galaxy-Eyes attack you directly! **Starblast Stream of Annihilation!"** The dragon charged dark matter energy in its mouth and unleashed the blast of dark matter energy towards the boy.

"Dodge it, Riku!" Judai and Sho shouted.

"I activate Leviathan's Spear from my graveyard!" Riku shouted as the spear appear in front of him and creating a water barrier. The blast hit the barrier then shattered it down. "AGHHHAAA!" Riku was thrown back harshly by the blast explosion, making his friends worried. Then he trying to stand up as his Life Points Dropped.

**Riku : 2500→350**

The boy finally able to stand weakly "By banishing this card, the battle damge i would take is halved, then i can draw 2 cards then send one card" he looked at the cards he drew and see a Ritual Spell.

"This card... I guess the only chance to win this duel is to summon it" He took the Ritual Spell and send it to the graveyard.

**Riku (3)**

"So, you survived that attack, huh?" Hana gritted her teeth "I set a card and with that, my turn is over" Hana set her card on the field. "And Also, Galaxy-Eyes' ATK return to normal"

**Galaxy-Eyes Asterisk Dragon : 4300→3000**

**Hana (1)**

"It's my turn!" Riku drew from his deck and revealed to be Kuribohrn.

**Turn 6 : Riku (4)**

**"Kuri! Kuri!"** The tiny Duel Spirit pointing Phantasm Dragon Gift.

"You want me to use this?" Riku looking at the Duel Spirit then at Phantasm Dragon Gift. "Okay then... I trust you, Kuribohrn" the boy told the duel Spirit.

"From my hand, I activate Phantasm Dragon Gift!... By banishing a Fusion Monster thst i control or in the graveyard and 1 monster from your graveyard, i can draw cards equal to differences of their level! I banish level 8 Reaper Tiamat and Level 2 Maxx "C", that means i can draw 6 cards, but this turn i can only Special Summon 1 monster"

**Riku (10)**

"Awesome, now his hand is full of cards" Kiriya exclaimed.

"Let see if he can make a comeback" Daichi said.

He drew six cards, there's Gia, Soul Fusion, Trap card Phantasm Dragon Tiamat's Scythe and he also found Wabokuriboh, Ankuriboh, and Underwater Diver Kuriboh in those cards he drew "What? You guys wants to help?" He asked them. The three Kuribohs monsters nodded making him smile "Alright, Let's do this!"

He took one card "I summon Gia attack position!" The earth dragon tamer appear with her staff ready. "Next i activate Phantasm Dragon Soul Fusion! With this card i card Special Summon Phantasm Dragon Fusion monster from my Extra Deck by returning to the Deck a Phantasm Dragon Tamer that i control and Phantasm Dragon from my graveyard or banish zone! I return Gia and Jormungandr to Special Summon Guardian Jormungandr in defense position!"

"Well then, I will-"

"Too bad for you, as long my field spell on the field, the activation of my Spells and Special Summon cannot be negated!" Riku explain to her.

Gia and Jormungandr merge together as the serpentine dragon appear while surrounding him.

**Phantasm Dragon Guardian Jormungandr (0/3000/7*/EARTH/Fusion)**

"Since i have a fusion monster, i can activate this card! Phantasm Dragon Tiamat's Scythe!"

**Phantasm Dragon Tiamat's Scythe (Normal Trap) : If you control a face-up Fusion Monster, you can activate this card from your hand. You can destroy face-up monsters your opponent controls, up to the number of "Phantasm Dragon" Monsters that you control. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantasm Dragon" or "Phantasmagic" Spell/Trap Cards from your GY. You only use one effect of "Phantasm Dragon Tiamat's Scythe" Once per turn.**

"I can destroy as many monster that my opponent control upl to number of Phantasm Dragon that i control... I destroy Galaxy-Eyes!" Riku exclaimed.

"Did you forget that Galaxy-Eyes cannot be targeted by opponent card effects?" Hana asked him.

"No, since this effect doesn't target the effect still applied and Galaxy-Eyes will be destroyed!"

A black scythe opening a portal that sucked Galaxy-Eyes in. "Alright! He did it!" Sho cheered.

"Way to go, Riku!..." Judai exclaimed.

"I guees we worried about nothing... " Asuka said.

"Now that, Galaxy-Eyes is gone, Riku just need to attack her and win" Kiriya said happily.

"If only that easy" Daichi muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kiriya asked him.

"I mean, that Hana just let her strongest monster got destroyed without activated its effect. I think she have strategy to bring back Galaxy-Eyes" Daichi assuming.

"Now i set two cards face-down and I end my turn. Since its my end phase, Jormungandr's effect activated" Riku put them in the slot as two holographic cards appear then draw 1 card.

**Riku (6)**

"It's my turn, then... Draw!" Hana roared."Do you think you have destroyed Galaxy-Eyes? Think again, it still have another ability"

**Turn 7 : Hana (2)**

"During the Standby Phase, Galaxy-Eyes' effect activate! When this card is destroyed by card effect in last turn, i can special summon it back to the field. And also it gain ATK equal to the strongest monster that face-up in the field until the end of next turn. Since Galaxy-Eyes is the strongest in the field, its ATK become 6000 and it can attack twice" Hana exclaimed.

**Galaxy-Eyes Asterisk Dragon : 3000→6000**

"EEEEH! ATK power of 6000!" Kiriya shouted in surprised.

"See, what i told you... With that kind of monster on her possession, I don't think his Phantasm Dragons have a chance" Daichi said sadly.

"So you're saying Riku-kun wil lose?" Kiriya asked.

"I think he only have less than 40% chance for winning this duel" Daichi calculated.

"No way... " Sho muttered.

"What're you guys talking about?" Everyone looking at Judai with confident smile on his face. "Riku would win this duel, I'm sure of it" Judai stated as looking at Riku and five Kuribohs around him.

Hana looked at the card she just drew "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards then discard 2..." She discard Shaddoll Dragon and Noel Shaddoll Ariel. "Now Shaddoll Dragon and Ariel's effect! Ariel allowed me to banish 3 cards from either player graveyard and Dragon's effect is destroy 1 Spell/Trap on the field. I destroy your annoying Phantasmagic Circle!"

The magic circle along with dragon statues and pillars disappeared, making the Duel Field normal again.

"Now i banish the two of your Phantasm Dragon Fusion Monster" Riku clench his teeth as he banish Fafnir and Bahamut, from his graveyard.

"Now from my hand, I activate Shadoll Fusion! Using Reeshaddoll Wendi and Shaddoll Hedgehog from my deck to Fusion Summon El Shaddoll Winda!"

**El Shaddoll Winda (2200/800/5*/DARK/Fusion)**

"Wendi and Hedgehog's effect, i add Shaddoll Beast from my deck and set Qadoshaddoll Keios from my deck!"

**Hana (2)**

"Hold it for a moment!, from my hand, I discard Wabokuriboh! During this turn, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle and i don't take any battle damage!" Riku exclaimed as he shows the card.

A pink Kuriboh with yellow arms and legs, wearing a fortune teller outfit appear on the field and creating barrier of light

**Wabokuriboh (300/200/1*/LIGHT/Fiend) effect : (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; until the end of this turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no battle damage. You can banish this card from your GY, then declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a card of that type, add it to your hand. If not, send it to GY.**

**Riku (5)**

"Then i use Galaxy-Eyes' effect, by destroying Winda, i negate Wabokuriboh, and destroy all your monster!" The dragon turning Winda in a dark matter as it creating a dark wave explosion. But, Jormungandr still standing.

"Thanks to its effect, Jormungandr cannot be destroyed by Galaxy-Eyes' effect" Daichi stated.

"Maybe he still have a chance..." Kiriya hoping for his friend to win.

"Because Winda was send to graveyard, i add El Shaddoll Fusion and i activated it! I fuse Shaddoll Beast and Qadoshaddoll Keios to Fusion Summon El Shaddoll Construct!"

"Now with Beast's effect i draw a card"

**Hana (2)**

The female doll appear once again in the field.

"That monster again..." Riku sighed "From my hand, i discard Underwater Diver Kuriboh! When i have Kuriboh monster in my GY, i can target one card and banish it! I target Construct!"

"Just how many Kuribohs does he have?" Judai wondered.

**Underwater Diver Kuriboh (300/200/1*/WATER/Fiend) effect : If you have a "Kuriboh" monster in your Graveyard, except "Underwater Diver Kuriboh" (Quick Effect): You can discard this card, then target 1 card on the field; banish it. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 of your banished "Kuriboh" monster to your hand, except "Underwater Diver Kuriboh".**

**Riku(4)**

A blue Kuriboh made out of water with diving glasses appear in front of Construct, then it became larger and gobbled the doll up, making the others even Riku jawdropped to the ground as that tiny little monster devour that monster in one go.

"I didn't see that coming..." Riku honestly said.

**"Totally..."** Wendell nodded beside him.

"Me either..." Hana replied in suprised as then take one card from her hand "Before Construct banished, I play Dimension Explosion! By returning Construct to my Extra Deck, the two of us Special Summon as many monsters that had been banished!"

"Huh? Why did she giving Riku his monster back?" Sho asked in confusion.

Hana revealed her banished cards "I Special Summon, Shekhinaga, Construct, Apkallone, and Winda!" The four fusion monster came back from the banish zone using a portal that opened up. "Because of Winda, you can only Special Summon one monster"

"That's not fair..." Sho complained.

"In that case, I Special Summon Knight Fafnir in defense position!" The wind dragon along with its tamer arrived on the field.

**"Alright, this time we will definitely protect you, Riku!"** Wendell assured with confident face.

"Since Apkallone was Special Summoned, i negate your Jormungandr's effect! Now your Fusion Monster can be destroyed by cards effect" Hana exclaimed. "Time to battle! Construct attack your Fafnir!"

The two monsters battle, Because of its effect, Construct gain the upper hand as it then destroyed Knight Fafnir.

"I activate my face down! Phoenix Wing Wind Blast! By discarding Kuribohrn from my hand, return one of your monsters to the top of your Deck! I target Winda!" The monster was blown away by a strong gust of wind.

**Riku (3)**

"Tch!... How this for size! Galaxy-Eyes attack your Jormungandr!"

**Galaxy-Eyes : 6000→6750**

**"Starblast Stream of Annihilation!"**

The blast completely destroyed the the dragon as its tamer screaming in agony.

"Gia!" Riku shouted in worries as tamer appear beside him with many injuries.

**"Don't worry about me-... I'm okay... Just focus on your duel. There's a way to win this "** Gia weakly said before she return to the Spirit World. The boy turn his attention to the dragon infront of him.

**"Heh? Is that all you got after these few years?"** Galaxy-Eyes taunted.

"Don't forget that Galaxy-Eyes still have one more attack! Finish him off! **Starblast Stream of Annihilation!"**

Galaxy-Eyes fired more powerful dark matter blast towards the boy, as he only have calm face when the blast will hit him.

*BOOOOOOM* The two blast causing an huge explosion with smoke that erupted the entire field. Making students near their duel felt that wave explosion as they guarded themselves with their arms.

"Wow, that's a powerful attack"

"No way he would survive that"

Some students murmured as the smoke still hasn't cleared yet. Judai and the others still recovering from the attack. Sho's eyes spinning because of the explosion.

"What happened?" Kiriya asked.

"It seems he lose" Daichi said after he recovered.

"That's too bad..." Asuka said sadly.

"I don't think the duel is over yet" Judai pointed out.

"How did you know, Aniki?" Sho asked him curiously. As they looking at the smoke as it begin to cleared up. Hana still waiting for the boy to shows up as then the smoke finally gone, Riku could be seen standing there with Knight Fafnir and Guardian Jormungandr and one of his face down revealed to be some kind of warrior monster with twin shield protect him from the blast.

**Riku : 350→100**

"Impossible!, how can you and those dragons still standing!?" Hana clenching her teeth angrily asked him.

"With Ankuriboh, Fafnir's Armor, and Final Life Gardna... When I would take battle damage that will reduced my Life Points to zero, Final Life Gardna made my LP becomes 100 instead, and then ending the Battle Phase, while Ankuriboh special summon Knight Fafnir when i was attacked but it will send to graveyard in the End Phase" Riku explained as the cards disappear from the field. "At the moment that Fafnir got attacked, I activate Continuous Trap, Phantasm Dragon Fafnir's Armor. This card can be activated from my hand when there's Fusion Monster on my field. By targeting Guardian Jormungandr from graveyard or banish zone, i can special summon it and it cannot be destroyed by card effects"

**Final Life Gardna (Normal Trap)**

**Phantasm Dragon Fafnir's Armor (Continuous Trap) Effect :If you control a face-up Fusion Monster, you can activate this card from your hand. Target 1 "Phantasm Dragon" Monster that in your graveyard or had been banished; Special Summon it, Equip it to this card and It cannot be destroyed by card effects. If the equipped monster was destroyed by battle, destroy this card. When that monster destroy a monster, return up to 2 cards that your opponent control to top of their Deck. You can send this card that you control to graveyard (Quick Effect); this turn, your Spells and Traps is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, then return 1 card that you control back to your hand**

**Riku (1)**

"So you still persistent, huh? I set two cards... And end my turn. Now Galaxy-Eyes' attack return to normal" Hana sighed while Knight Fafnir vanished by Ankuriboh's effect.

**Galaxy-Eyes : 6750→3000**

"At the End phase, i draw a card because of Jormungamdr's effect!" Riku exclaimed.

"Alright, Riku. Shows me how are you going to turn this around" She told him.

**Hana (0)**

**Riku (2)**

_"This is could be the last turn i have, if i don't draw the right card, then this duel is over..."_ The boy thought in depress, his heart beat faster, his vision become blurry as he lost all his strength to draw a card. He knew that Phantasm Dragons wouldn't be enough to beat Galaxy-Eyes. Maybe this as far as he goes, giving the last struggle against her then lose the duel.

**"Don't give up!"** A voice calling him as he snapped from his thoughts

"Wendell?" He looked at the wind dragon tamer beside him

**"Don't you dare to give up on us, Riku!... I know that you're a type of person who won't giving up easily. You should know that our bonds is unbreakable, as long we have each other, we can figure out the way to win!"** Wendell shouted at him.

Riku could only stare in shock as he regain his confidence "That's right... The duel is not over yet. I don't wanna repeating the same mistake twice, that's why... I'll bet everything in this draw!"

"My turn, DRAW!..." He roared, his eyes widened as he looked at the card.

**Turn 8 : Riku (3)**

"I activate Wabukoriboh's effect! By banishing this card, i can declare a card type and excavate the top of my Deck and if its the declared card type, i can add it to my hand, if not then it send to Graveyard... I declare Trap card!" Riku drew and shows the cards and it was Trap Card Waboku.

**Riku (4)**

"Next... Underwater Diver Kuriboh's effect! I can banish this card and add the banished Kuriboh monster to my hand, I target Wabokuriboh!"

"Not gonna happening! I destroy Galaxy-Eyes to negate that effect!" Galaxy-Eyes vanish from the field leaving a dark matter energy around Riku.

"Then i banish Tiamat's Scythe to add Phantasmagic Circle! And i activate it!" The field spell rises again.

"With its effect, i add Phantasm Dragon Bahamut's Blade... And using Phantasmagic Circle's effect, I Special Summon Kaiser Bahamut!"

The fire dragon arise from vortex of flames. "Now using its effect! Destroy all your Attack position monsters!" The dragon with the command of Elfreet, it stabbing the Katanas down as sending a strong flames wave. Destroying all of her monsters, leaving her open for an attack.

"I activate their effects from graveyard! with Shekhinaga, i add El Shaddoll Fusion. Construct's effect, i add Shaddoll Fusion, and Apkallone's effect, i bring back Shaddoll Beast then i discard it then draw a card"

**Hana (3)**

"Now then... I return Kaiser Bahamut to extra deck and Special Summon Lulu and Bahamut then Contact Fusion again to form Kaiser Bahamut!"

"Why he did that?" Sho asked his friends.

"Riku did that in order to change its battle position" Daichi answer him

"Next up... I use Bahamut's Blade to give Kaiser Bahamut additional 500 ATK this turn and it can attack twice!"

**Kaiser Bahamut : 2600→3100**

**Riku (3)**

"Alright! He can end this duel with this attack!" Judai exclaimed with Sho agreed with him.

"Now Kaiser Bahamut attack you directly!" Riku shouted. The flame dragon deliver a twin slash of flames at her, creating a big explosion of a flames and smoke

"Is it over?" Kiriya asked. When the smoe was cleared, there's El Shaddoll Apkallone protecting her and a trap card was opened.

"Resh Shadoll Incarnation... I can Special Summon Shaddoll monster in face-up or face-down defense position. Since Apkallone can't be destroyed by battle, your attacks is useless" Hana explained.

**Resh Shadoll Incarnation (Normal Trap)**

"Now since Apkallone was Special Summoned, i negate your field spell!"

"Ah! I can't stand it anymore, how will Riku standing up against her if she always counter his plan!?" Kiriya scratching his head in frustration.

"Tsk...Now i set a card and your move"

**Riku (2)**

"Hmph, the card he just set must be Waboku. But it wouldn't work against Galaxy-Eyes" Hana thought with confidence on her face. "Looks like we've reached the climax, i think its about time with end this, right Riku?" She asked him while drawing her card.

**Turn 9 : Hana (4)**

"During Standby Phase, Galaxy-Eyes return to my field and since its the strongest monster on the field, its attack doubled!"

**Galaxy-Eyes Asterisk Dragon : 3000→6000**

**"I love to playing with small flies, but you guys aren't that challenging to me anymore. Especially that boy, You're weak same as before."** Galaxy-Eyes said in disappointment.

**"What was that!?" **Gia asked the dragon angrily.** "Listen here! I don't care what you said about us, but no one say bad things about him and get away from it"** Gia pointed at Galaxy-Eyes with her staff ngrily with Jormungandr roared in agreement.

**"That bonds that you spoke earlier is just nonsense, when he see how dangerous we're, he just going to abandon us no matter how strong the bond is!"** Galaxy-Eyes roared.

"I use my Trap! Waboku! During this turn, i take no damage and my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"Useless! Galaxy-Eyes' effect, i destroy Apkallone to negate your trap! Since Apkallone was sent to graveyard, i add Shaddoll Fusion and discard El Shaddoll Fusion" Kaiser Bahamut got destroyed as Hana add the card and send El Shaddoll Fusion to the graveyard.

"Now I use Shaddoll Fusion by using Reeshaddoll Wendi and Shaddoll Dragon from my deck to Fusion Summon, El Shaddoll Wendigo!" Wendi and purple dolphin-like creature appeared on the field.

**El Shaddoll Wendigo (200/2800/6*/WIND/Fusion)**

"Wendi's effect, i set Shaddoll Squamata from my deck, and using Dragon's effect i destroy your face-down!"

"Not so fast! I send Fafnir's Armor to the graveyard, this turn, my Spells and Traps is unaffected by card effect, then i can return 1 card that i control back to my hand, i choose my field spell!"

**Riku (3)**

"Just as i thought, that face-down is the key for him to turn this around" She thought.

"Here we come, Riku!... Battle! Galaxy-Eyes attack your Jormungandr!" Hana exclaimed.

"Oh no!..."

"This is over!" Kiriya and Sho covered their eyes. With Judai, Daichi, and Asuka keep watching until the very end.

**"I guess this is it, Kid... now feel the pain of your friends that you have abandoned!"** GE roared as it gather energy in its mouth.

The boy keep quiet until he spoke "You're right, Galaxy-Eyes. I was afraid of what happened, because I was too weak. But there's one thing that you're wrong... I didn't abandoned those cards. I just didn't want them to be used for hurt peoples, so i thought as long they aren't in my possession, they wouldn't hurt anyone. But i guess that's just my selfish decision" he admitted while looking down at the floor.

But then he lifts his head up with determination on his face "Sometimes I regretted my decision... That's why... In order that wouldn't happen again, I've create a stronger bonds!... Quick-Play Spell open, Dark Spell Regeneration!"

**Dark Spell Regeneration (Quick-Play Spell)**

A Spell revealed itself with artwork of a wizard trying to resurrecting someone in a coffin.

"When opponent's monster declared an attack, i target one Spell card in either players graveyard and Activate it!... From my graveyard, I activate the Ritual Spell, Bond of Nexus!"

A Sphere of blue light came out from a portal

"Wha-... a Ritual Spell?!" Daichi asked in surprised.

"But I thought Riku is a Fusion user?" Kiriya confused.

**Bond of Nexus (Ritual Spell) effect : This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nexus" Ritual Monster from your hand or GY. You must also Tribute monsters that you control on the field, and/or banish Dragon-Type or WIND monster(s) from your GY whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If this Set card is destroyed and sent to the GY; Add 1 "Nexus" Ritual Monster from your deck to your hand. When a "Nexus" Ritual Monster you control is destroyed by battle; add this card from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effects of "Bond of Nexus" once per turn.**

"This card allows me to Ritual Summon any 'Nexus' Monster, using monster that i control and Dragon-Type or WIND monster in my graveyard with level equal to Monster that i would Ritual Summon. Since the monster that I intended to Summon is Level 8 monster. I tribute level 7 Guardian Jormungandr on my field and level 1 Sphere Kuriboh from my graveyard!"

"But, Sphere Kuriboh is not Dragon-Type or WIND monster?... Unless..." Hana realize.

Riku nodded "That's right! Sphere Kuriboh have a effect that when i want to Ritual Summon, i can banish it to become one of the requirements!..."

Guardian Jormungandr turn into a seven fragments of light while Sphere Kuriboh only turn into one as that indicated their levels. The fragments spin around the Sphere of light before got absorbed.

"What's happening here!?" Daichi cried out as the sphere blinding all of them following by strong gust of wind.

Riku rise the card on his hand** "The unknown force that has existed throughout time, connect the link that transcending across dimensions. Ritual Summon!..."**

**"Come forth! The embodiment of my bonds! ETERNAL NEXUS DRAGON!"** He slammed the card down on the duel disk.

When the blinding light and gust of wind vanished, a bipedal dragon with same size with Galaxy-Eyes appeared. It have navy blue skin with white scales that looked like armor made from machine. The dragon itself looked like half machine, it's wings' spine is mechanical with blue energy wings sprouted from it. Some golden energy lines on its body that reached its face. On its chest, there's 'X' shaped light blue crystal and some spikes made out of blue crystal on its back and its horn is also made from it. On its back, there's a halo made out from the same blue crystal floating right above behind its head. The dragon's tail is also made out from half machine. The dragon finally opening its eyes that revealed a glowing gold eyes as the dragon let a thunderous roar.

**Eternal Nexus Dragon (3000/2500/8*/WIND/Dragon/Ritual)**

"Did he just Ritual Summon during his opponent's Battle Phase?" Daichi said in disbelief.

"Woah! Look at that monster!" Judai was amazed by the appearance.

"Eternal... Nexus... Dragon" Kiriya repeating the name slowly in awe.

Hana could only stared at the dragon in shocked face, her eyes trembling as looking at the dragon "No way... That dragon... Its from that time!"

***Flashback***

In a building which is on fire, a younger Riku tried to calm her younger self down as they was trapped inside the building. Suddenly her eyes caught a large debris starting to fell on top of them.

"Riku!" Hana cried out in alarm.

The young boy turn his gaze at the ceiling as the debris falling on top of them. As the time was felt to slowing down, suddenly a sphere of light appear in front of them, without wasting anymore time, the boy reach out for the light. The light grew size as the dragon emerge from it then fired an energy blast towards the falling debris, saving them from the rubles in the process as the two children lost unconscious after being saved.

***Flashback End***

"I never forget that time, where Riku giving up as a duelist... And it was my fault" She clench her fist with determination on her face "The battle still continue, you may've summoned a new monster, bit its ATK is nowhere near Galaxy-Eyes!.., Now, Galaxy-Eyes attack his monster! **Starblast Stream of Annihilation!**... Since its battle against Special Summoned monster, Galaxy-Eyes halving your monster's ATK while it gains the same amount!"

Galaxy-Eyes' halo rotating even faster as its trying to absorb Eternal Nexus Dragon's power, but the mechanical dragon just let a small roar, the halo was stopped spinning as their effect not affecting the mechanical dragon's power.

"What's happening?" She asked in confusion.

"You're not the only one who have special ability!... Thanks to Eternal Nexus' effect, when this monster battle against Special or Tribute Summoned monster, your monsters cannot activate its effect!" Riku exclaimed.

"Oh! Nice one..." Judai said.

"Now its effect is sealed" Asuka pointed out.

"It have that kind of effect?" Hana said again. "But even so, Galaxy-Eyes' ATK is still higher!" Galaxy-Eyes fired it attack towards the dragon

Riku smirked "We'll just see about that! Eternal Nexus' effect not stopped there, while the opponent's monster cannot activate its effects. Eternal Nexus Dragon is also gain ATK equal to that monster's ATK until the End Phase!" The dragon unleashed a blue aura around it while letting a roar echoed throughout the field.

**Eternal Nexus Dragon : 3000→9000**

"WHAT!?" Hana shouted in suprised.

"They have same kind of effect?" Sho realized.

"Its ATK is 9000!" Daichi said in surprised.

"Alright! It will inflict 3000 damage to her!" Kiriya cheered.

"Now counter attack, Eternal Nexus!.. **Vanisher Ray!**" the dragon gather golden blue energy on its mouth then fired it, both beams clashed as Eternal Nexus Dragon overpowered Galaxy-Eyes' attack. When the beam made a contact at the dragon, it creating a big explosion with smoke.

"He did it..." Kiriya said in relief, but it was not long until they saw Galaxy-Eyes still on the field.

**Hana : 4000→7000**

"EEEHHHH! Her monster still there and even worse her life points has increased!? What's going on here!?" Kiriya asked the others.

"Chaos Dragonic Fusion's effect from graveyard... By banishing this this card, my Fusion Monster is not destroyed by that battle and I gain life points equal to the damage that i would taken instead" Hana revealed the card. "Since i don't have any card that i can use right now, i guess its now your turn and also Galaxy-Eyes' attack return to normal"

**Hama (3)**

**Galaxy-Eyes : 6000→3000**

**Eternal Nexus : 9000→3000**

Riku nodded "My turn, Draw!"

**Turn 10 : Riku (3)**

He looked at the card and it was Lindworm. "Since you control more monster than i do, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, come out! Phantasm Dragon Lindworm!" The light dragon appeared while roaring proudly.

**Phantasm Dragon Lindworm (2000/1000/5*/LIGHT)**

"Now i activate Phantasmagic Circle and use its effect to bring back Reaper Tiamat!"

**Reaper Tiamat (2800/1200/8*/DARK/Fusion)**

"Now Battle! Eternal Nexus Dragon attack Galaxy-Eyes!" The dragon was about to charge its attack.

"I don't think so! I activate Resh Shadoll Incarnation from my graveyard! By banishing this card and Reeshaddoll Wendi, i can change my face-down monster into face-up defense position! Reveal yourself, Shaddoll Squamata!"

The corpse puppet reveal itself "Now its Flip effect activated! I can destroy one monster on your field! I target Eternal Nexus!" The puppet launched a dark strings at the dragon.

"I won't let you! I activate Lindworm's effect! By banishing 1 card from my hand, i can negated that effect and destroy that card!" Lindworm let out lightning spark at towards Squamata.

**Riku (0)**

"Hah, You fell for it! I activate Galaxy-Eyes' effect! By destroying Wendigo, negate Lindworm's effect and destroy all your monsters!"

"This is bad... really bad" Sho said as all of Riku's monster destroyed, as Eternal Nexus Dragon turn into golden blue particles. Leaving only his Continuous and Field Spell.

"Now its over, Ri-kun... With your hand and monster zone empty, you can't do anything. You've already used your Field Spell's effect and your other spell is negated!" Hana arrogantly said with Riku's head face the floor "Now then, just end your turn already... And let me finish you off"

The boy clenched his teeth before saying "No! It's not over yet!"

"What're you saying?, didn't you heard of what I just said! You can't do anything right now. Just give up and let me end this!" Hana said angrily at him. His eyes showing that he haven't giving up from the duel.

"I told you didn't I? I've created a stronger bonds, it was Nexus... Nexus is my bond, is the bonds that i have with my cards... no matter what separates us.. As long that bond exist. Eternal Nexus Dragon will never perish!" Riku shouted, surprising her and the others. Then they see the golden particles that Eternal Nexus left behind suddenly joining in a single spot and forming a large sphere of energy. After a moment, Eternal Nexus Dragon appeared once more with its mighty roar echoed through the field, shocking everyone that the monster's return.

"Awesome!..." Judai exclaimed

"What's happening... Its revived itself!?" Hana cried out in confusion.

**Eternal Nexus Dragon : 3000→7000**

"Its ATK is also increased!..." Kiriya pointed out.

"But, how?..." Sho asked.

"Eternal Nexus Dragon's Special effect! When this card leave the field by a card effect, I can immediately Special Summon it back to field, plus... It gains half of the combine ATK of all monsters that leaves the field by that effect!. Monsters that left the field because of Galaxy-Eyes' effect are El Shaddoll Wendigo, Lindworm, Reaper Tiamat, and finally Eternal Nexus Dragon!"

**Eternal Nexus Dragon : 7000 (3000+1500+1400+1000+100)**

Hana can only take a step back at the dragon in front of her.

**"Tch... You bastard!"** Galaxy-Eyes growled, standing in front of its current user.

"THIS IS THE END! NOW GO! Eternal Nexus attack Galaxy-Eyes! **HYPER VANISHER RAY!**" Riku exclaimed.

**Eternal Nexus Dragon : 7000→10000**

The dragon charging the energies in its mouth before releasing a more powerful attack than before. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as the attack launched towards the dragon.

Hana can only stared in shock and then sighed with a little smile on her face_ "In the end, i still can't beat him..."_ She thought before the attack hit Galaxy-Eyes, creating a big explosion through the entire field that making everyone to shield themselves.

**Hana : 7000→0**

**Winner : Riku**

When the explosion was cleared, everyone cheers in excitement because of the duel.

"You did it... You did it, Riku-kun!" Kiriya exclaimed happily.

"Wow! What a awesome duel, you two!"

"I never seen anything like that..."

"It give me goosebumps..."

Everyone cheers for them because showing off the duel, even thought it only a dorm promotion duel. Some of them givimg them applause and giving whistle.

"Phew.. Good thing you won, Signore Narukami..." Chronos wiped his sweat.

"Hahaha!... That's was amazing duel, right Chronos?" Principal Samejima said beside him. Then he proceed to give announcement. "Ahem... Riku Narukami, that was a spectacular duel you shows us today. The trust that you put on your cards and deck and never giving up for any challenge infront of you... And passionate friendship with your monsters, with these things I'm sure everyone here has acknowledged. As the winner, Riku Narukami... I'm promoting you to Obelisk Blue!"

"Congratulations!"

"Way to go!"

"Welcome to Obelisk Blue!"

Some students said in the crowd.

"Heh... You did it, Biku... You actually did it..." Benkei said crossing his arms.

The boy looking around the as the other students celebrating his promotion, "You did a good job there, Ri-kun. Now those Obelisk wouldn't have to bother you anymore" Hana told him after recovered from the attack.

The boy turn his head towards the principal and say "Thanks for the promotion. But, I'm afraid that I've to refuse" he turn down the offer.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH!" The entire crowd surprised. This causing Hana hit his head in anger.

"What the heck are you saying! You know that your life will be easier in Obelisk" Hana said to him_ "Is it because Galaxy-Eyes hit him to hard causing his brain to malfunctioning?" _She thought suspiciously.

"May I ask why you turn off the offer, Narukami-kun?" Samejima asked him.

"Well, I had lot of fun in Red Dorm, I enjoyed there, I have friends there. I maybe a Ra Yellow, but i think that's the place where I belong. Also, can you please make me a full fledged Slifer Red student" Riku said.

Samejima chuckled "If that's the case, then we'll allows you to stay in Slifer Red while being an Obelisk. How's that sounds?"

"Wait, I can?"

"Sure... I can arrange it for you... " Samejima nodded.

"Okay then... I accept" Riku shrugged. Making his friends sighed in relief that he accepted the promotion, unlike a certain Kuriboh-haired duelist.

"Riku Narukami... You've become Obelisk in short amount of time" Daichi thought.

"Honestly... i don't understand of what you thinking" Hana walked out from the duel field.

"Hey, Hana!..." The boy calling out for her, stopping her from her track."That was a fun duel! Let's duel again sometime, just like the old times" He said with a big smile.

"Yeah, sure... " She smiled back "But next time, i will beat you, count on it!" She scoffed before leaving the field.

The boy made his way towards his friends as they happy about his victory.

"Way to go, Riku!" Judai congratulated his friend "That Ritual Monster of yours is really something else!"

"Yeah!" Sho agreed "That's the first time I've seen a lot of Fusion monster battle!"

"Thanks guys" Riku said simply.

"I must admit, your dueling skill are trully impressive" Daichi said "I'll like to duel you someday"

Judai narrowed his eyes a he turn to loot at Daichi "Hey! Get in the line, Misawa! I wanted to duel Riku first before you do"

"That's so awesome, Riku. By the way, I thought that you're a Fusion user, but how come you have Ritual cards in your deck" Kiriya asked him in curiosity.

"Because they're cool..." He honestly answered.

"Eh?" They starred at him before burst to laugh except for Judai.

"That's pretty childish for you, Narukami" Daichi said.

"Speaking of that... Why is your ace monster in Hana's possession?" Asuka asked from behind them.

"You mean Galxy-Eyes?"

They nodded in curiosity.

"Well, i given it to her a long time ago..." He answered simply.

"Anyway, enough about that. Riku, you can see Duel Spirits!?" Judai asked him out of the blue, making his eyes widened.

"Huh? Duel Spirits?" Sho and the others aksed in unsion as bewilderment struck them

Judai grinned "I'll take that surprised expression of yours as a yes. Hey... Maybe you can see my partner, Winged Kuriboh!" The small monster appeared as soon as Judai mentioned him

**"Kuri! Kuri!"** Winged Kuriboh said happily.

"Huh, neat... Well then, since you showed yours, I'll show you mine" Riku said as the tamers and Kuribohs revealed themselves with other monsters as Red-Eyes B Dragon, Decoy Dragon, and Buster Blader.

"Wow! Are these your Duel Spirits, Riku?!" Judai asked as his eyes lit up with joy.

"Yeah, but this not all of them" He replied as Kiriya and the others trying to find the Duel Spirits, but no luck. "When did you noticed them?" He asked Judai.

"Since that Gia talking to you when we dueled Asuka that time" Judai inform him.

The boy glance at the earth dragon tamer** "Seems you not the only one who can talk to us now, Master.."** Gia said to him.

**"Nice to meet you, Judai Yuki-sama!"** Lulu greeted happily, with Kuribohs also greet him.

**"Yeah, please take care of Riku for us... Sometime he gets into troubles"** Wendell casually said.

"HEY!" Riku glared at the wind dragon tamer, which caused him to look at Kiriya.

"Huh?... Why're you glaring at me like that, Riku?" Kiriya asking in confusion.

"Nothing..."

"Since you guys are busy talking. It seems Slifer Red's turn to duel" Daichi told them.

And so, since all Ra Yellow students are already dueled, this time is for Slifer Red. They got their names called as for Judai who got his name called at the end, facing his arch enemy from Obelisk Blue, Manjoume Jun. The duel was quite intense, Manjoume using rare cards that given by Chronos. He quickly gains upper hand in few turns with the "VWXYZ" series. But Judai didn't giving up as he drew the card that he got from card pack that Tome give him. "Transcended Wings" which lets him evolve "Winged Kuriboh" into "Winged Kuriboh LV10" and destroy Manjoume's VWXYZ and inflict damage equal to its ATK. Judai ultimately win after he drew Avian in the next turn and attack Manjoume directly. Principal Samejima intended to promote Judai to Ra Yellow but he declines, preferring to stay at the red dorm instead.

-Later-

The boy arrived at his room, he throw himself to the bed, releasing some fatigue "Man, what a day... I thought it will be just a simple test. I even had to battle against Galaxy-Eyes, my ace monster now turn against me. This is the worst..." He sighed, but then he look back at his deck which causing him to let a little smile "But also... The best" he muttered as his eyes became heavy and drifted to sleep.

-To be Continue-

* * *

**OC card :**

**Eternal Nexus Dragon (3000/2500/8*/WIND/Dragon/Ritual) effect : You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nexus" Ritual Spell Card. Cannot be Tributed. When this card battles with Special or Tribute Summoned monster; that monster cannot activate its effects and this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling until the end of End Phase. When this card leave the field and sent to GY or banished by an effect; Immediately Special Summon this card back to the field and this card gains half of the combine ATK of all monster(s) that leaves the field by that effect until the End Phase, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn during the Main Phase or Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on the field or Graveyard; negate its effects and replace this effect with that monster's original effects until the End Phase. **

**And that's all for this chapter, I will making some Riku's backstory in the future, also i wouldn't writing a filler episodes like Hayato against his father and that guy who using tennis deck, forgot his name. Anyway see you guys later...**

**Edit : 16-06-2020**


End file.
